


HIM

by httpjunbob



Category: EXO (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassination, Death Threats, EXO won’t appear until Chapter 13, High School, M/M, Mafias, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: If you think you are already bad then I’m proving you wrong this early.I am no ordinary student in the morning and I do deadly missions at night. I was given a mission, the thing however is that the person I need to protect has a hidden identity. And the only lead I have is that he is also in Empire Institute. I need to put all my attention on this mission but one man started to ruin everything. And it took all of me to stop myself from killing him.This is not for the weak hearted. Because this is a story of a mafia assassin.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 76
Kudos: 58





	1. creeping through

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I guess new project! 
> 
> Big thanks to the music of Birdy while I am brainstorming with this. This also has a lot of curse words and death threats so I need you to cleanse your eyes, perhaps? Alright I’ll be shutting up now, I hope you like my new story! 
> 
> P.S. this is for my very great friend, Ate Jhelai (junbob_error). Thank you for the endless encouraging words. I will always be thankful to be your friend. I got you, too. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning in red flashing lights. It speaks of suicide and violence so please, please, brace yourself. 
> 
> On a positive note, Let me share you the songs I am listening to while writing this story. Specifically these songs for the first chapter:  
> Wings - Birdy  
> Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls  
> The District Sleeps Alone Tonight- Birdy
> 
> I made a playlist so you can play it here to set the mood (i’ll be updating the playlist as we progress): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7c6Wu1bxEm2nVAezXnnNlX?si=2_8aPAxVR_K5mo5KZDmsGQ

I look up at the towering thirty-storey building in front of me. Then I trailed my gaze to the tall condominium building across it. I smiled wickedly. The rooftop of H Building will be the perfect elevated ground to shoot my _target_.

My Dr. Martens’ are bouncing quietly on the concrete stairs as I zeroed up to the top floor. When I opened the thick steel door, I immediately felt the cold blow of the wind on my skin. I’m glad I am wearing a dark-coloured Parka. Spring had just started around the corner and the tail of Winter is still lingering. I exhaled a chilling breath while I set the instruments I have with me on a rectangular cemented table beside the railings. With my phone in my palm, I confirmed the face of my target flashing through. John Park, an American-Korean citizen of South Korea, who has been smuggling illegal fire arms in and out of Seoul. He supplies these illegal guns to some high-ranked officials causing ruckus to the underground society. And they are setting _my organization_ up and now, the authorities are tracking Maximus down. 

The weather is perfect; perfect to _assassinate_ a bad guy. The smooth ruffles of the leaves from the trees on the roof-top garden concealed my swift movements. With an eyeglass that zooms even from a three hundred meter distance, I have found my prey there at the twenty-seventh floor. John Park is sitting on a loveseat just beside his bed; sipping an aged fine wine, a lit cigar on his ash tray, while chuckling over the phone. I automatically beamed evilly. Target _locked_. 

I positioned my twelve-gauge shot gun on the railings in no time without leaving my gaze to the man. John Park has a handsome face, but he is tainting the Mafia’s name when he isn’t even related to us. And an enemy of the group needs to be completely wiped out. Thus, my mission in this cold Spring night.

As a sniper, I was taught on how to aim properly. Sharp shooters don’t fire away immediately; they have to wait for the perfect moment to pull the trigger. I watch my target suddenly walked towards the wall-sized window. Bingo! This seems to be an easy mission after all. “Say your final words, Buddy.” I uttered before carefully wrapping my tapered fingers on the cold handle of my _Apollo_. “Three” John Park opened the window and walked out of the balcony still on the phone as he leans on the railings. “Two” My heart began beating faster and adrenaline is creeping in my blood. This is the kind of excitement that I love. It was the moment before I shoot my target dead. But before I can count “One” to fire the gun, my phone rang noisily. The glum nostalgic sound of The Goo Goo Dolls filled the air.

_And I’d give up forever to touch you_

_‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

I closed my eyes to suck all the anger I am feeling and scanned the name of the bastard who’s disturbing my favourite part of my every mission. _Hanbin_ is registered on the screen. This fucker! I ignored the blaring sound and kept my phone unattended while trying to gather all my concentration back to my target. Besides, having my favorite music in the background while assassinating feels quite nice.

_And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

John Park is now inside the room closing the thick curtains. “Fuck!” I really hated it when I get distracted so I tried to look for an opening and I luckily did! I am always _lucky_ , anyway. John Park was standing at an opening where the curtains did not cover.

I breathed through my mouth in anticipation as I pull the trigger while the song is in it’s interlude. With a silencer, the bullet travelled through the wind with no sound. It was like a shadow about to collect the evil soul of the man; it was like a _creeper_. It pierced through the glassed window and in to the man’s head. I smirked with my accurate aim. John Park fell face down on top of his bed and thick red liquid is already creating a pool on the perfectly white bedsheet.

_When everything’s meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

After I made sure that the mission is successful, I safely tucked my most prized possession inside its case and put it on my back as I walk to leave the roof top without looking back. I pulled my phone from my pocket to cross the name of the man out on our _hit list_ and drove downtown. I have my car top down feeling the gush of the cold wind on my skin. I laid my left arm on the window and touched the invisible wind as I stepped harder on the accelerator zooming on the unhectic Seoul highway.

I am a Mafia assassin. I creep through their comfort zones and reap their souls. And I don’t feel dirty about it. 

“Yes, Sir. John Park is dead.” I have just finished having a shower when the _Maxim Commander_ called to ask about my mission tonight. “Job well done, Creeper.” He commented which made my ego swell. _Count Lucho_ rarely gives compliments and when he does, it just speaks volume of your achievement. I smiled cockily against my reflection on my life-sized mirror. I scanned through the man before me, sighting his tall and firm physique, porcelain-like skin and his perfectly-sculpted facial feature. He is the _death-personified_! I trailed my gaze on his body until I saw the mark peeking through at the bottom of his torso. The mark−a black crown on top of an angel wings, and a small cursive M is in the middle−is the sole proof of my allegiance to the Maximus Mafia Organization. 

Maximus Mafia Organization is the largest Mafia group operating in the underground society of South Korea. It specialises in providing Intel and Security to anyone who can afford to pay on the price the organization have named. Of course, the _fee_ is according to how dirty the work will be. They also have an access to all− public documents and personal confidential information. The Mafia group knows _everything_.

The organization was established by the powerful family since the end of the Joseon Era and for more than a centennial, it flourished and embarked its own legacy to the underground society. Thus, they are branded as the _enemy_. Many have attempted to trample the organization down, and are still trying to until the present, but they never succeeded and instead, making Maximus the only _sturdiest_ organization ever existed.

No one outside of the organization knew the faces of the _Maxims_ , the family behind the success of the group; only the assassins who work for them. Even the identities of their all-encompassing forces are concealed. It was completely hidden to the point that ordinary people believe that the whole organization is just a _myth_. When one has learned about them, he better starts hiding or Maximus will search until the last of where the map can draw just to find him.

And I am one of the few people who works solely for the Maxims; for Count Lucho, for our Commander. If the Maxims were the Gold, I belong to the Silver. And I would gladly do this until I can because Count Lucho saved me from the darkness; the one made me who I am today. I highly respect him even to the point of giving my life up if it means I’ll keep him safe.

“I should see you one of these days for dinner.” He said after I had gone through of my spotless operation. I plastered a thin smile on my lips. He is an epitome of sturdy authority. His words are so powerful that with just one command every one of us will move with no questions asked. We are like Frankensteins and he’s our _creator_.

“My pleasure, Sir.Let me know when is it.” As I end the call, that’s when I remember about my bastard best friend. Hanbin knows my identity so he knows when not to disturb my important missions. But tonight is an exception. And I am wondering about it. I dialled his number to let him hear some words but his line just keeps on ringing.

I frowned. Hanbin never lets me wait until the _third_ ring. I tried to redial his number for the last time and finally he picked it up. I was about to shower him with good words when a female soft voice answered instead of his gruff ones. “Who are you?” My voice is sharp and dangerous. Hanbin never likes it when someone uses his phone even with permission. But why the hell is a stranger answering it?

“This is Daehan Medical Center. The owner of this phone is in the ER and is currently being revived” Junhoe stopped listening on the woman’s voice and grabbed his keys right away before heading to the basement. His heart is beating erratically sending chills to his nerves. Revived? What the fuck is happening with him? I am clouded with gore thoughts. I should have answered my phone a while ago! I curse repeatedly until I ran out of words. The tires of my car are screeching as I hit on the brakes when I reached the entrance of the mentioned hospital. I haven’t even parked properly. I ran all the way to the emergency room and asked for his name at the information booth. 

“He is now moved to the ICU after the doctors successfully flushed all the pills he took. May I know your relation to the patient, Sir?” 

I breathed deeply as I am catching my breath. I just bolted as fast as I can. I am trying to organise my thoughts as I pant. Does this mean he is past the critical stage? I clenched my jaw, I cannot fathom how can Hanbin do this. He is the most sensible person I have ever known. He always, always knocks some sense on to my stormy thoughts yet here he is. My eyes brimmed, how can he do this?

“Sir?” The nurse’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I sniffed and closed my eyes to stop these stupid tears. “I’m his friend.” She typed what I said on to her keyboard while I stare at the void. I can’t imagine if Hanbin left today. No, I can’t bearjust thinking of it. 

“We haven’t informed his parents yet, can I retrieve their contact information from you, Sir?” 

“He’s an orphan. So I don’t have his parents’ number too.” I said in a slow manner. I leaned on the booth for support. The news shook all of my wits. I can’t think straight.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” The nurse looked at me with an unexplainable emotion in her eyes and I snapped at it. Was that pity? Is there an stigma for cases like this? If she’s feeling sorry for my best friend then there’s no point. “You don’t have to feel that way towards him. It’s none of your business.” I said before I walked out to head to the ICU. 

As soon as I caught glimpse of Hanbin’s limp body with a number of needles inserted in his body, I lost all my senses. Whoever made him like this must start to hide now. Because I’ll hunt him until the end of this world. I curled my fist into a ball and willed my all to stop myself from punching the wall. No one dares to hurt the people I love. 

It’s my third day in the hospital and Hanbin hasn’t came back. He is still in a comatose and I’m losing all my sanity. We have classes to attend to but screw them, they don’t matter to me right now. I am sitting beside the man’s bed and I am staring at him intently, trying to work on my telekenesis but who am I fooling? There’s no such thing! 

“Come on, buddy. Wake up and tell me what’s bothering you. You told me to depend on you, then fucking do the same to me!” I searched for his hand and wrapped mine on his tightly. I ducked my head to think of the possible reasons why Hanbin did such thing but I can’t think of one. We may be best of friends, but he is so secretive. He keeps his burdens all to himself. Hanbin don’t open up easily to people. And maybe, as the only one close to him, I failed as a best friend.

Silence filled the whole room while I stayed on my position. Then I felt the man’s forefinger twitched. I stared at it with wide eyes. It happened again until he groped my hands. I punched the intercom with my finger to call the attention of the nurses.

“Hanbin” I called when the man’s eyes quivered. Then it slowly opened. All my worry was down the drain the moment he stared at me in the eye. This fucker! I stopped myself from scolding him when he smiled at me reassuringly. I did the same in relief. Hanbin was one of the _few_ people I treasure the most. I find it hard to just give my trust so easily. I should learn how to choose in who to trust. The world I exist in needs us to be vigilant. Every one is harmful. Every one can _betray_ you. 

Right after the medical staff was done checking up on my best friend, they left and I immediately settled on the stool beside his bed. “What the fuck are you doing with your life? If you want to die, then tell me, I’d gladly do it for you instead!” I can’t help raising my voice. His stupid act scared the hell out of me. I rarely feel scared for other people but this bastard is a different case. He is a _family_.

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Something is really wrong. “What’s happened? You can tell me, Hanbin.” He averted his gaze and fiddled on his slim tapered fingers. I held my breath while waiting for his words. The suspense is just so unbearable. “Forget it. Just tell me who the hell is it and I’ll kill that person right this instant!”

“Don’t!” He said in worry. I frowned at the unexplainable emotion he is wearing. “Why shouldn’t I? That person made you like this and I won’t sit still. Not when you look shit like this!” Hanbin laughed but I know it was faked. “Stop that, Junhoe. Just let this pass. I was just eaten by my dark thoughts. I know what I did was wrong but I just wanted to escape the pain for a while.” 

The look in his eyes is apologetic. It calmed me a little but I am still feeling outraged! I will find that person and punish him _mercilessly_. The way I work the death of my targets. 

“I know what you are thinking. So please, quit whatever it is that you wanted to do. I am now fine.” 

“You are not and I can see it!” I can’t help to snarl at him and he stretched his lips in a thin line. Whatever he is about to reason out won’t reach my already closed mind. Attempting to take your own life is not shallow. It is deep and it needs thorough attention. For a jolly man like Hanbin, what he needs is an utmost attention. If I can just watch him twenty-four/seven I’ll do it. 

“I seriously want you to stop it, Junhoe. I swear I am now fine. It hurts unfathomably, but I think I can go through it. I’m stronger than what you think.” 

“Then give me the fucking name!” My voice is thick and dulcet but danger is evident. The man on the bed flinched but I stayed firm. I rarely use that tone on him but when I do, he has to surrender. 

“ _Kim Jiwon_ ”

I stayed silent at the mention of the name. I never said a thing about it again until Hanbin is up for discharge. I have to go back to Empire Institute while Hanbin has to stay in his apartment for a few more days. His gray pug whimpered when it saw Hanbin. “I’m sorry for worrying you, buddy.” Hanbin said making me scoff. He got the balls to apologize to his dog but I never heard a single _sorry_ from him. 

“Thank you, Junhoe. I always know I can count on you.” Hanbin said before I shut his door but he never heard my reply. I got my own mission to do. I never told him but I have already made my _decision_. 

_Start hiding now, Kim Jiwon or I’ll let you experience how hell feels like._


	2. strange birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think this story will be a weekly update so please have more patience on us (me and the story 😅)
> 
> The soundtracks for this chapter are:
> 
> Strange Birds-Birdy  
> Monster- EXO
> 
> Happy reading!

I am riding on my metallic blue Bugatti Chiron; hot on the wheels and is speeding in maximum limit after it crossed the towering gates of Empire Institute. With clenched jaws, I am determined to end the life of a certain Kim Jiwon today! I am still seething from what Hanbin did. He has decided to fall in the deepest pits of his hell just because of a _person_! The more I think about it, the more it’s difficult to understand it. Why do people do stupid things out of unexplainable emotions that only Science can explain? It’s not even a _need_ to survive!

I have always known that _that_ best friend of mine is a hopeless romantic to the core. But I didn’t know that he will reach this point just because of that someone. I remember how Hanbin’s face lit up every time he talks about that person. But he never mentioned the name; I never bothered to ask anyway. And these are the times I wish I did! Now, I still need to ask about that.

My car passed through the enormous Greek style main building of the school. Empire Institute is not your ordinary school. It was prestigious per se, but it was also dark and dangerous. In layman term, this is a school for _gangsters_. And if you are weak, you’ll be the target until you give up and switch schools. But that doesn’t mean weaklings can’t stay here. It’s just that, you have to swallow it all up and give way to those powerful ones then your ‘peaceful’ life will be spared. 

Exhibit A: I am seeing two groups that are gathered; two of them in the front of each group as if measuring each other’s gazes, scowls on their faces. I scoffed, what could have been their reason? Pimp snatching? Trampled egos? I bellowed the horns on my car as they were gathered on my way but neither of them are moving. I smirked evilly and fasten my pace furthermore. If they won’t give way then I might as well bump on them. Now that I am on a bloodlust, a group of petty gangsters is a nice reliever. Fifty meters, forty, they are not still budging. Thirty meters, a girl from one group shrieked when she noticed my speeding Chiron. Twenty meters, the two are still on my way, no one’s leaving the other’s gaze. Ten meters and finally the guy on my left pushed the other at the same time my car passed by between them. I heard them shout at me but I could care less. I have more important matter to deal with.

Amidst having this kind of reputation, Empire Institute has a number of students. Filthy-rich ones, it just varies from those weak-hearted, delinquents, and those that are total bullies. The funny thing is there were no students left harmed that are almost lifeless; they were just badly bruised and beaten up. Gangsters still knows when to _stop_. 

There were no rival groups, just avoid getting on the bad side of one then it’s peaceful—if throwing dagger stares like I do is peaceful then consider it as one. The student’s don’t look for trouble; trouble follows them everywhere especially when ego and pride get in between for instance, like what happened a few moments ago. They never let you trample on theirs. But there’s _one_ group that earned the immunity from these kinds of students. They were never picked on. And they were _ironically_ respected.

 _Corpus Thanatos_. That’s the name of our group. Its a greek word for ‘death codes’ and I got no time to oppose to Hanbin’s unpleasant choice of names. I have got more dangerous escapades to plan. And the rest from the group didn’t even bother to react thus it has been trademarked, at least inside the Institute.

I pulled the car off on my designated slot. Yes, I have my _own_ parking slot; the perks of being an influential student of the school. We are even ranked based on our physical capacity, aside from our mental ability. I got the first notch but I have never given a care about it. It was just for bragging rights and I am trying to keep a low profile inside the school, to protect the organization I belonged in. Although I really can’t disguise as a goody-two shoes thus the gangster group I am affiliated with. But now, I have to forget about blending in, I have someone to find and I have to avenge for my best friend.

With a hardened face and a murderous stare, I grabbed the arm of the first person I saw after going out of my Chiron. The slim boy whimpered in pain and in fear but I ignored it. The whole student body of Empire Institute are intimidated of us, no matter how hard I try to hide from the spotlight. But I realize our reputation comes handy on situations like this. “Where is Kim Jiwon?” I said in thick dangerous voice. It sounded like a thunder rolling, even the poor sophomore flinched and it looks like he is about to cry.

“He is in the cafeteria.” The boy stuttered and ran as fast as he can the moment I let go of his arms. I headed towards the place the boy had told me; murderous aura surrounds me and I am unstoppable. I was completely governed by my greed to take revenge. I looked at the crowded lounge while marching towards it. The place instantly froze in terror. Everyone took a step back and give way for me; fear in their eyes. I clenched my jaws, _yes, do feel afraid because I am coming for everyone who dares to hurt my people_.

I busted the diner’s door open earning every pair of eyes staring at me in horror. This is a news for them because I rarely go here. Most of the time, I am at the group’s headquarters to eat my take out food. As I have mentioned, I try to keep a distance from the students as much as possible. A fat freshman with thick-framed eyeglasses in his eyes was almost hit by the strong swing of the door; he was left stumbled on the floor but I ignored him. I still have a few days out but I decided to get inside earlier to take care of this matter once and for all.

“Kim Jiwon” I called in the middle of the busy cafeteria. And within seconds, the buzz evaporated and the whole place turned into a freezing rink!

Everyone looked at the table where a man was eating silently at the east side near the glassed walls. I clenched my jaws and strode towards him with heavy feet. “Kim Jiwon” I called for the second time and that’s when the man stopped chewing his pepperoni pizza and met my deadly gaze. I threw him my sharpest, coldest glare. This was the person who made Hanbin do that? I can’t believe it!

The man is looking at me with curious eyes and didn’t make a single move making me seethe in anger more. He has these crescent-shaped eyes and it’s golden brown orbs are tantalizing but I have another purpose than to describe his nice chiseled face. “Are you going to stand there or I’ll take you to hell right this moment?!” I made sure that my voice sounded so baritone and booming to inflict fear. All of the students held their breath as if doing so will be the cause of their own death. Yet, the man whom I just shouted at remained looking at me blankly as if I was just irrelevant. _Damn_!

My face felt hotter in anger making me grab the man by his wrist and drag him outside forcefully. We walked towards the side of the cafeteria where the vast grand stand is seen. A number of athletic students are jogging even at midday. I let go of the man’s wrist making him bounce back towards the wall. I have also noticed the marks slowly painting on the man’s fair wrist and I felt victorious. At least in that very little way, I had caused him _pain_. _And hell, you deserve more than that!_ Today was my first time seeing the man but I already hated him innately. And passionately. With gritted teeth I sneered to intimidate him but he remained clueless.

“Aren’t you even apologetic? Are you just going to stand there like nothing happened to my best friend?” I am getting more and more frustrated the more the man remains silent. “Speak or you’ll get your tongue cut out this moment. I swear if you won’t say something, you’ll really regret it!” My eyes are dark and blazing with fury. Does this man just wrap Hanbin around his finger while looking like this? And abandoned him like nothing happened after he is done with him? Should I just take his life right here, right now?

“I don’t understand a thing you are saying. I don’t know anything about it.” Jiwon finally got his voice to answer but it’s not the answer that I wanted to hear. And this made me reach my limits. _What, are you denying my best friend now?_ “You’re really asking for your end, no? Well then I can’t wait to do it here.” I raised my right arm to punch him when someone just came out from nowhere. On my peripheral vision, I saw who it was and my mouth started to taste sour. “Well, Junhoe you can’t do that or I’ll kill you, myself.”

“Back off, bastard. It’s none of your business.” I growled perilously. Right now that I am burning in fury, I don’t want an _enemy_ who will lecture me of the things I should not do. I hate Jinhwan with passion. He was so small yet he’s so strong; he always wanted to compete with me when we are even in a different league. Plus, we never clicked even more so when he started his own gang group inside the school to contest Corpus Thanatos. Everything about the man screams _I wanna beat Junhoe_ but he always fall short just like his height. What I just can’t understand is that our colleagues respect him but I can’t see what part should I respect in Jinhwan. He was just _all_ guts.

“I hate to break it to you, toddler, but Jiwon is a friend and I won’t allow you to do something to him.”

“I am not a _toddler_. Stop calling me that.” I snapped and looked at the man who is just watching me and Jinhwan have a fiery battle of words. “We are not yet done. I’ll come find you.” I said monotonously and walked out. It’s not because I am afraid with the other man but I instantaneously lost the will to beat the man up. Maybe later? I am really not this type—a walking time bomb, but Hanbin is so important to me I would never allow a single soul to hurt him, most especially now knowing that he is actually a _nemesis_.

I went straight to our headquarters. I was still furious! I am so ready to beat the shit out of that Jiwon if not for that small man! I chewed the buttered bagel from Yunhyeong’s plate in hatred as if the poor bread was that Jiwon man and Jinhwan. I chewed until it was pulverised. That short bastard always stop me whenever I go ballistic! He should throw me off first from the top list however, I won’t let him.

“I heard you harassed some man at the side of the cafeteria. What is it this time?” Yunhyeong asked as soon as he recovers from the heart attack I caused him when I slammed the door open. “News surely has wings. It reached you in no time.” I said sarcastically while I continue my murderous thoughts on that Jiwon man. “Junhoe you can’t do this now. We have to keep our profiles low until we graduate. If you are looking for an outlet, we have so much on the hit list, just choose one of them.” Chanwoo chimed in making me throw sharp looks at him. The former shot his hands up in surrender.

“I was just avenging Hanbin. That fucker! How can he attempt to take his own life with just a man.”

“What man?” Yunhyeong replied after choking on the soda he was drinking.

“That man! Kim Jiwon!” I deadpanned, my frustration is resurfacing. I should have beaten the man out of his shit! I’ll find him everywhere he tries to hide! But right now, this fucktards are frustrating the hell out of me. Yunhyeong has always been the brightest one of us. But it seems like today, he forgot his brain at their dorm. Yunhyeong responded with a laugh, an annoying one. I shot him a warning look.

“Oh my Creeper Junhoe! Kim Jiwon is not a man. She is a _woman_! She is the institute’s Goddess, the only woman who got in the Royal 10! Where is your brain?” I look at Yunhyeong with wide eyes, not getting what the latter is trying to say. “The person Hanbin loves is our Student Council President! Kim Jiwon, Donghyuk’s sister!” 

I stopped to process things for a moment. And when it hit me, I feel like I was poured on with an ice-cold water. I choked on my food as I rose to my seat and slapped the table with a loud thud. “Then who was the Kim Jiwon I talked to a while ago?” I asked rhetorically making me flush in deep embarrassment? Damn, I have no idea that there are more than one Kim Jiwon in this school. I was fuming but the other two in the room are still laughing with my miscalculation.

Working on Kim Jiwon is an urgent matter but I think shutting these two up and throw their bodies in a riverbank is my top priority right at this moment! “Silence!” I snarled at the two. And luckily, they stopped in mercy.

Mornings aren’t my friend. I made a mental note to propose having our classes in the afternoon to the school administration so I can sleep more in peace. I spent almost a week inside the hospital to look for my fucker best friend. And now that I’m back, I don’t want to attend my subjects, let alone just exist in this school. With what happened, I took a time off in fulfilling my duties and I can’t wait to be back on the track. I am also missing my beloved Apollo.

For a nineteen-year old man, my role requires much maturity and tenacity yet from experiencing the most painful things in life, I was molded to strengthen everything in me. Even if it means to reap the poor souls of wicked people. People who succumbed to vileness. Yes, I am a _punisher_. A creeper who sleekly follows his target and finish them swiftly and quietly. And from that, I posses the vital role of the organization I was in. I always take care of those big shots. That’s how dangerous I am. But no one knows about it except for Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and sadly, Jinhwan.

I am still yawning while on my way to first class, Advanced Algebra with a very terror Professor. I am already running behind for ten minutes now and I can already hear the Prof’s formal and authoritative voice on the door before I burst it violently. When I am dispirited like this, I am in for a _show_. “Koo Junhoe, stop disturbing my class. Sit down!”

I smirked evilly. I really wanted an outlet, to let all my frustrations out. And this man is asking for it. “No one’s disturbing your boring class, Mr. Ahn. I’m pretty sure your students can’t wait to get out of this room.” A few of the class snickered and some even whistled. They are totally loving the distraction.

“Shut up and take your seat beside Mr. Kim or I’ll get you in detention.” I am never scared of threats like this. Not when I do _worse_ ones. “I am not scared Mr. Ahn. Come on do it.” I challenged him crossing my arms against my chest earning another wave of cheers from my classmates. The Professor was left seething in anger.

Sarcasm is my cup of tea. No one’s winning when I start doing it. The silence of the old man in front satisfied me. I am walking with an aura of victory towards my designated seat when I abruptly stop on my tracks to see that the least person I wanted to have as a seat mate is sitting beside it.

An idea came in my mind and I smirked evilly. I headed towards the chair and sat on it unabashedly, disturbing my _seat mate_ from writing in the process. “Oops, my bad.” Frustrated gold brown eyes met my dark ones and I have never felt entertained like this since coming to Empire Institute. I leaned towards his notebook and I can’t help but snicker on how crudely his hand writing is! You know those super ineligible cursives when someone accidentally moved your arm, it’s hilariously unreadable!

“What is your problem?” Jiwon whispered but I feigned ignorance. And instead, I sat cross legged and shake my foot towards his arm. His pen rolled on the floor in front of me. “Can you please pick up my pen?” He grunted, I am already sensing irritation in his voice. And damn, this is so fun! I looked at him cunningly and kicked the pen further away from us. I snickered at how childish it was but teasing the man seems better than listening to Mr. Ahn’s gibberish. “What really is your problem?” Kim Jiwon has already raised his voice slightly.

“Yes, Kim Jiwon, what is it?” The Prof asked coldly, him earning all of everyone’s attention. I broke the unbearable tension and raised my arm. “He wanted to go out because your class is so boring, Mr. Ahn.” I can see how red the teacher had turned and he throw the whiteboard eraser towards us. My fast reflex made to slap the eraser in the direction of my seat mate but he successfully dodged it. I laughed hysterically when he looked at me angrily.

“That’s it! You are not safe for detention. Koo Junhoe get out of this class!” Mr. Ahn said with finality making everyone in the room freeze but me. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to stay here for another hour either, and I’m grabbing this one with me!” I grabbed Jiwon by his sleeves earning us an audience with soft howls and teases. “Silence!” I heard the Prof shouted as we walked down the hallway. And the class’ murmurs drowned as we get further away.

“I won’t play your silly games, Junhoe.” Jiwon snapped his eyes narrowing at the same time spatting my hand on his arm.

“Come on, this is fun. The lesson is boring as hell and you are my lucky distractor!” I grinned on my sarcasm. Seeing him makes my blood boil easily and making fun of him is the only consolation I get. I normally ignore people but there’s something about this man that I hate. It seems like he feels no effect on my threats; on me. So I’m gonna make his life feels like hell to get those reactions.

“Are you done talking? Because I have to go back to _my_ class.” He said with a sense of mock. But I only scoffed. “You can’t go back in. I dragged you out of here and that means you’ll be with me in detention.” I squared my shoulders up and crossed my arms.

“With the way you speak, it’s as if you did me no wrong. Let me remind you that you just harassed me for a couple of times physically and verbally. And even defamed my identity!” Jiwon talked back, a sense of frustration in his voice. “You feel like people will bow down to you, well, please stop thinking that way. You are no king and you don’t have the right to pick on people. I don’t know where you came from but please, don’t bring your ugly attitude with you where ever you go. That makes you less of a person!”

 _Wait, what the hell is this person saying? How dare him jugde my whole soul? He doesn’t know anything._ My eyes started to darken in pure fury. My jaws clenched as well as my teeth gritted. The last thing I want is someone who talks about me like he knows all about me. My biggest pet peeve! “You have a sharp tongue, stranger. And I would gladly take your life right here, right now for your stupidity.”

“If this is your way of apologizing, thanks but no thanks. Save them because I have no plans to forgive you.” Jiwon said for the last time and turned his heels to go back to our Algebra class.

I got no time to defend myself because he quickly disappeared. I scoffed at how gutsy the man had just acted. No wonder Jinhwan is friends with him. Birds of the same feather, flock together. But what I can’t understand is that I was too dumbfounded with the man’s words. Too stunned to get back at him. I clenched my fist until it turned white. Even Jinhwan can’t do this to me. I hate being defeated like this!

And I hated the fact that ‘the Ice Prince has just found his rival’.


	3. sorries are for the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tracks for this chapter are:
> 
> All About You- Birdy  
> Indestructible- the Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> You can play it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7c6Wu1bxEm2nVAezXnnNlX?si=WLB16JXvRr2IXKFJIQDwHA
> 
> Happy reading!

I have always been so bad. I don’t give a damn about my sharp words or my violent actions. And no one made me felt bad about it. Just today, just that man. How dare he make me feel guilty! I am ruthless and merciless but I have my own reasons. I have my own scars and I’m pretty sure, the _biggest_ scar anyone could have. And as long as I’m reminded of it clearly, I will stay this way. 

I watched my torturing day pass by in haze and headed directly at the detention room after my class. I have always been so excited to get detention because it has no free pass. The school administration knows students prefer this room because it was the widest, and it invites peace of mind during solitary time. And I am one of them. So getting a permit is deemed more as a prize rather than a punishment.

Detention is my best friend aside from Hanbin. I always find myself in here. And honestly, this is where I feel most comfortable, more than the comfort of even my own bed. I share my room in the dorm with Hanbin so I don’t have it for myself. But this room which supposed to punish delinquent students is slowly becoming my safe zone, the _safest_ at that. So I relaxed my body a bit as I close my eyes. For just a moment I will let myself be unguarded. For a while, I will let myself breathe easier. 

Unwanted thoughts crossed my mind, trying to make me remember that one memory which I already had safely tucked at the back of my mind. And since the room is all for myself, I let myself wander on it. I let the pain swallow me wholly. As if nostalgia visited me, I began to feel the cold air of _that_ December night. I can also vividly remember that I was crouched down and shivering at the side. 

Reminiscing the past made me sweat in cold buckets in an instant, unaware that another person had already quietly went inside my sanctuary. “Excuse me?” The man asked making me open my eyes in shock and mouth wide. I don’t know if he had seen me in pure torment and horror but I made sure to hide it almost immediately. _Why does this man always catch me defenseless?_

“Are you okay?” He raised once again, curiosity settles on his furrowed brows. But I smirked to conceal my unguarded feelings. “I was always fine. What about it?” I know this is a useless defense but I have to, at least, say a lame reason. No one knows what happened that night and definitely not a certain Kim Jiwon will be my confidante for that matter. _But why is he here by the way?_ The moment I thought of it, it’s as if I told it with my mouth that Jiwon had heard of it. “Thanks to some toddler who threw tantrums in the middle of the class and grabbed me with him, Mr. Ahn brought me a slip when I walked back inside.” 

I am about to ignore the man’s words but **toddler**?! “I am not a freaking toddler! Why are you calling me that?” My stares are sharp it can kill the other man inside the room but Jiwon remained sitting a few feet away from me, smirking victoriously. “Well, then act your age.” He responded.

I am already scrapping the thought when I said detention rooms are my haven. This man had just tainted my perfect impression of it. Now it brings me new memories, really bad ones.

As of the moment, I am thinking of ways on how to end this man’s life beside me in the most painful and excruciatingly manner when he spoke to ask a question that caught me off guard. “Why did you seem so _afraid_ a while ago? Were you daydreaming?” I snapped my head at the blabber mouth and looked at him dangerously. “Shut up.” I warned but the other just shrugged his shoulders. Don’t I really inflict terror on this man? He seems immune of my death threats. 

“You seemed bothered. People say if you won’t let that out, it will eat you inside and turn you insane.” 

“If you don’t stop talking, you’ll be the one turning madly crazy at the end of this day!” Jiwon chuckled at my remark. Is he really not threatened at all? Normally, people would shiver in fear once I speak of death but this man still has the audacity to break into fits of laughter. Maybe I really should break everything in this man’s body? It’s annoying to the core in all seriousness!

Silence passed between us and it felt like I am alone once again. Or I was just mistaken about it, as _always_. “I heard it’s not me who made your best friend go to the hospital. Don’t you think I, at least, deserve an apology?” Jiwon asked which made me to fall in a deep thought. Why would I apologise? It isn’t my fault that ‘Kim Jiwon’ is a not so unique name. Besides, when I get riled up, I tend to succumb to my strong emotions rather than my rationality. That just how it is to be a Koo Junhoe. A hell-bent, bloodlust Junhoe. 

“Did you know that ‘thank you’ was the easiest words to say? And ‘I’m sorry’ was the most difficult one? However, if sincerity is present, then it wouldn’t be _really_ difficult at all. People tend to think that they are lowering themselves once they put their pride down and apologise first. But they are completely wrong about it. Humility makes you higher than the other person. If you accepted your mistake, you are better than the other.” 

I frowned upon the man’s litany. I am in no way soliciting any piece of advice but why does this man feels as if I _needed_ it? But still I never responded. I might as well pretend he is irrelevant. I closed my eyes for the second time as I leaned my head against the wall. “Look, I’m _sorry_ for saying those words. I know nothing about you yet I said those things as if I have known you since forever.” Jiwon said after a while. I felt something weird. This is the first time someone apologized to me and it felt bizarre. I don’t know how to react thus I once again put my front up.

I snapped my head towards him and gave him a death glare. “Shut the hell up I didn’t ask you to speak up. Can you get out of my sight, you’re really annoying me!” I said attempting to shake the man up but Jiwon looked at me intently instead. As if he is trying to get me to my core. Realizing this made my eyes look sharper. I am always invincible and this man would never be able to see right through me. I fished out my earphones and plugged them in my ears and drowned myself in solitary peace. The most perfect method to shut people off.

Jiwon heaved a defeated sigh and let me have my peace for the rest of our stay inside the room. _Finally!_

Two hours later, I immediately sat up and dashed out of the room leaving Jiwon alone. I don’t care, I just wanna leave that place the second we are good to go. Being with that man in the same room for two hours exhausted me. My greatest go-to songs didn’t even help me calm down! It was also really suffocating smelling his musk scent. Why was he even wearing a horrible perfume? The whole room is wide but that bastard chose to sit too close from me. His whole existence is an eyesore!

I was winding up to my room feeling better. At last, I have the room for myself. Hanbin will be arriving on Sunday and the thought of being alone for a few more days excites me. I really prefer to be alone most of the time. I don’t know, with the kind of life that I am living having so many people around makes me prone from unveiling my secret. And it makes me really uncomfortable.

I am humming onto Indestructible as I burst my door open only to see my best friend unpacking some things from his bag. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Hanbin is busy arranging his things while whistling an upbeat melody. “Why are you already here?” I asked with my brows deeply furrowed as I pulled my earphones out of my ears. “Oh there you are, punk. I decided to come down as soon as I’ve heard about your mess to come and rescue you, my damsel in distress.” He said with an exaggerated broadway acting. I scoffed at his remark. Me? His damsel in distress? What the hell is this man saying? 

By the way this fucker is acting is as if he didn’t worry the hell out of me a week ago. He has changed dramatically. He became fickle-minded and I am doubting if he is still the same friend that I have. 

He smiled at me, the same one he did the moment he woke up from his comatose. My skin tingled from it. “I heard you harassed someone named Kim Jiwon?” I looked at him guiltily as I bite my lower lip. Damn, I got cornered! “Seriously, Junhoe, If you’re thinking that I will do it again, stop what you are doing. I would never do it again. I promise.” He looks sincere but it never reached me. Something is wrong with him. 

“Hanbin, what really is the matter?” 

He heaved a deep sigh as he sits on top of his bed. I watched him do this with bated breaths. Koo Junhoe is a man of composure and certainty but now, my hands are getting sweaty from extreme nervousness. It’s as if I am talking to an old friend whom I’ve just met again after having no communication for five years. “I guess love can make you do unimaginable things.” He looked at me straight in the eye making me roll my eyes for the second time. Love? I was expecting a deeper reason but I guess, I can’t really fathom my best friend’s mind. “Romantic love isn’t the _only_ thing the world has. We have a million ways to feel it. Seriously Bin, there’s a world out there for you. You’re frustrating me, to be honest. Can you stop making a fool out of yourself?” I sincerely said and I hoped it reach him. 

Hanbin chuckled and I frowned in confusion. “Try telling that to yourself in front of the mirror. You should have seen your face! Buddy, it’s so funny!” The man is now laughing cradling his stomach on top of his bed. I threw him a death glare. I rarely get serious on things like this but he is taking it lightly. 

“Kim Hanbin, you have to take this seriously. You scared the shit out of me! I swear if you repeat that again, I’ll annihilate all the people whose name is Kim Jiwon!” I said dangerously and finally, Hanbin got serious. “Alright, okay. I’ll stop goofing around so stop giving me those looks!” My hardened face relaxed. Whenever we have misunderstandings, most of the time, I leave him to cool my head. I hate hurting Hanbin to be honest. Either physically or verbally, I always try hard to stop myself when I’m on the verge of exploding. But this time, it’s not a shallow matter. I have to take it to his head no matter what. Losing someone important is the most painful thing and I would never let someone make me feel it again. If I can, I’ll take their life first before they can hurt the people I treasure. 

“Did you know you got this pretty face that makes everyone get swooning? Come on, scratch that frown off your face, you look constipated!” Hanbin said chuckling but I only made my eyes cross, brows meet at the centre and turned my lips upside down to annoy him further but he ended up laughing all the more. “Damn you bastard!” I said but I joined him on his bed laughing my head back nonetheless. It has always been the two of us. So I have to protect him in any way I can.

“He grabbed the man’s wrist and dragged him outside. He threatened him endlessly but it turned out he harassed the wrong person.” Three heads illicit a laugh annoyingly while I am beet red angry on my seat. After a long stretch of morning lessons, these fucktards grabbed me on the way to cafeteria for lunch. And this Hanbin fucker right here wanted to hear the whole story of how I made a fool out of myself and he is enjoying it. I threw him a death glare but of course, he ignored it. I bit my pizza angrily and chewed like it was the poor three souls in front of me. 

“So how did you say sorry to the poor Kim Jiwon?” Hanbin asked smirking. I rolled my eyes at him. “Come on, buddy. You did the man wrong, where are your manners? You have to apologize for being rude.” I ignored his words and plans to do so until he gives up but he dangled keys in front of me. The key looks sophisticated since it has unique curves. It looks vintage, carefully crafted and it looks familiar. It seems like it resembles the key to my safe! The safe where my precious Apollo is hidden! I looked at him with wide eyes. I clenched my jaws and attempted to snatch it from his hands but his reflexes are damn fast he hid it behind him immediately. 

If Hanbin doesn’t want his phone being unceremoniously snooped on, I won’t allow anyone to touch my shot gun, even Hanbin himself. “Come on give it back to me, fucker!” 

“Not until you pick your manners up and apologized to him.” Hanbin nudged his head and pointed at the man just a few tables away from us. When I followed his direction, my eyes met Jinhwan’s dark brown ones who is sitting across the man. I glared at him which he reciprocated with the same fire in his eyes. I looked at him intently, too worked up to challenge him but the same keys in Hanbin’s palm fell in front of me. That’s how our civil duel ended. 

“Your precious possession or your pride. It’s your choice.” Hanbin sits putting one of his leg on top of the other like a King giving his poor subject two undesirable options. Saying sorry to him? I would never! I scoffed and rose to my seat. “Oh?” Hanbin reacted like he was disappointed. But I only turned my heels to walk out of the noisy cafeteria. I headed straight to our hide out and scanned the whole room. When I saw what I am searching for, I picked it up and marched back down to the lounge. 

The three men followed me with anticipating gaze while I stride towards Jinhwan’s and the man’s table. I harshly laid the glassed chessboard on their table with a thud. “If I win, accept it as my apology. But if you do, I’ll do everything you want me to do.” I said determinedly. Hell, I would never say those words to him even if I end up dying. 

His tantalizing brown eyes stared back at my black ones and he smirked. “Anything I want you to do?” He asked with a spark of menace in his look.

“Anything.” I stated with pride.

“Well then.” Jiwon moved his plate and picked the chessboard and laid it flatly on the center. “Be my guest and sit down, Junhoe.”

For the sake of my Apollo, I’m betting on my chances in a game of chess. This is also to finally severe whatever weak link I have with this stranger. I sat down as people started to gather around us. 

Sorries are for the weak. And I, the creeper and the mafia assassin Junhoe, am no weak. 


	4. one bad move

This man is right. _Sorry_ is the most difficult word one can say. It’s so difficult that I almost never heard anyone tell it to me. And the only time someone told me that word, I never felt better but rather, it made my life plummet in to an endless swirl of misery more. And that’s how I learned that saying sorry is _useless_. It won’t undo the mistake a person did but instead, it became an excuse, an instigation, a stimulus to keep people from breaking the trust, from hurting other people because they can _always_ use the apology card. And it will just be a never-ending cycle.

It was only like a damage control, a band aid solution but it never solves the problem. So you see, I maybe sceptical about it and so what? It’s how I envision things, its how I was made to perceive it. 

Sitting in the middle of a crowd, across the man whom I wished I never crossed path with is like entering an endless maze with no way out. You just have to push forward and maybe, just maybe along the way, there will be a wall where I can break and escape this hellhole I’ve been into.With a glassed chessboard between us, the pieces are already arranged in their designated places; it feels like it’s my judgement day. But I am going to win this game. That’s how it has always _been_.

I’m a deadly sniper and I also know my ways into this mind game. I stared at the man before I make a move. His chiselled face is blank, I can see no emotion at all. Is he already thinking of conceding? I smirked at the thought while I push a pawn forward and reversed the small glass hour in the middle of the table. It counts 30 seconds, our grace period to think of our next move based on the opponent’s. I watch him as he tries to read my next move but my first move doesn’t mean anything at all. I just moved the first thing my hand touched just so I can read his strategy. That’s it.

Jiwon pushed the pawn in front of the Queen forward. Okay, is he freeing his Queen at this early? _Bold_. Before my time ends up, I moved my next piece and started to take the game seriously. No one is talking; even those around us are too engrossed in watching. This must be the most serious match in the world of Chess. Jiwon keep moving his Queen but I can’t read what his next move will be. It’s like he is taunting me to be aggressive. I smirk and straightened my back out. “Ten seconds, Junhoe.” His whole voice pierced the silence the same time his eyes met my gaze. _Fuck, am I staring at his face the whole time?_ I turned frantic and moved my Bishop beside his Queen. _Fuck!_ This is touch-move game. The engrossed audience gasped at my uncalculated move.

But I remained my tough facade. Any sort of discomfort may be used against me so I have to remain emotionless. As expected, Jiwon tackled my Bishop with his Queen and before I can undo every bad move I made, I’m down to my last piece still on board, King. I looked at his eyes sharply but he just shrugged his shoulders. I can’t believe I let Jiwon take everything I have. Is this his plan, to catch me on _stalemate_?

There is only one move I can do with my King and with his Rook; I’ll be left with no chance to escape. I don’t know what’s more embarrassing, to have me on checkmate or stalemate? Checkmate may grant me more options, to hide my King or to move forward but in stalemate, it’s either we end this game in draw or I have to concede. I bit my lips to weigh my options. Either way, I will lose this game no matter how irritating it to admit. But if I ask for a draw—which I would never do, it is like begging him so I won’t lose the game. And no way in hell will I beg in front of this man! If it’s conceding, I will still lose the game but I won’t lose my pride. But this means I’ll be submitting to everything he wanted me to do. _Fuck, Advanced Algebra is easier than this._ “Five seconds” my opponent counts and I’m losing time.

“Fine, I’m conceding.” I say quietly and everyone looked at me with wide bewildered eyes. What, did they think I’ll ask for a draw? _No way!_ Jiwon picked up the pieces and started to put them on their own cavities at the back one by one. The silent viewers began to disperse until no one was left except for my crew and Jinhwan on Jiwon’s side. “Nice game.” Jiwon commented while he reached the board in front of me.

I still can’t believe everything that happened. I am still speechless. “How does it feel like to concede, Junhoe?” Jinhwan asked with his one brow etched upward. I made a face and made my looks on him sharper. “Better than asking draw with you.” I snapped and rose to my seat. I picked up my board game and faced the man who was still sitting across me. “What do you want me to do? Just avoid anything indecent.” His emotionless face suddenly brightened up catching me off guard. He looks ethereal under the sparkling sun light. _But what the hell, Junhoe?_ This man had just trampled your ego to the ground! I mentally knocked my head to snap out of unwanted thoughts.

“Be my beagle, Junhoe.”

“What?!” Everyone around me blurted out in shock. They all have the same face, Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Jinhwan. But I stayed emotionless on my feet trying to process his words. Beagel, like the hush puppies? Or beagel, the _slave_? _Whatever he meant with it it’s just—_ I looked at him surprised. “Are you crazy?” I snarled. I, Junhoe, will be his slave? Never in everyone’s wildest dream!

“That’s the only thing I want you to do. Well, if you can’t accept it then I’ll get the keys.”

Horrified is an understatement. Is he really asking for his death? I immediately search for Hanbin’s eyes and asked for my keys through my gaze. He touched his front pocket and back ones until he looked at me apologetically. “Are you looking for this?” Jinhwan asked while a familiar set of keys dangles in front of us.

That key is my lifeline! If I lose it, I will be prohibited to participate on a mission once. Like a ‘lose one turn’ in games. And I will also be reprimanded from my negligence. It took all of me to control my anger and stop myself to explode. “It seems like you haven’t made your decision. I will be keeping this for the mean time.” Jiwon said while catching the keys when Jinhwan tossed it.

As if on cue, the second warn of the school bell rang indicating that we have to go back to our afternoon classes. Jiwon started to walk and I’m losing my time to decide. “Come on, we have to go now.” Hanbin drag me towards the main building and I totally lost my chance to retrieve my keys.

I watched the time pass by as I plan my _retrieval operation_ later that night. Every minute that passes by without the keys on my hands is giving me the anxiety! Hanbin remained silent the whole afternoon, too afraid to even meet my gaze because he knows I’m going to roast him no matter how much he apologize to me. I’m starting to dislike my own best friend!

When the bell rang for our last class, I didn’t wait for the three and hurriedly dashed off towards the administrator’s office to look for Jiwon’s room. I’m going to retrieve my keys by all means tonight!

I sneaked in stealthily when I made sure that everyone’s out already. A couple of students are the only ones left walking in the corridors, probably those who prefer to stay in library all night to study. I closed the door in the gentlest way I could manage and crept through the computer that was left switched on. Empire Institute keeps the student’s files in hard and digital copy but searching through pages will cost me more time than just searching it through the computer files.

It took me ten minutes to find the excel file and quickly searched for Jiwon’s name. _Top floor, the last room on the east wing._ Easy! My regular escapes outside the school beyond curfew hours merited me the know-hows of sneaking in and out. I know the exits of our dormitory building like the back of my hand. I scoff as I learn that the room Jiwon is using was the abandoned one. That was the _haunted_ one. Playful smirk automatically plastered on my lips as I think of naughty gimmicks to titillate the man. It will just be a childish act of revenge before I reap his poor soul in another time.

I waited for the dark to blanch the surrounding before I started to creep through our stairs. Students are on their way to have their dinner at the lounge /cafeteria. I walked without malice until I reached the top floor. If I’m not mistaken, there is a tree just within the reach out of the window, that will be my perfect and unflawed escape plan.

When I have secured the first step of my plan, I proceeded to the second. I readied the pin I always use to force my way in to any rooms that I wanted to go through. Once it clicked, I turned the doorknob and burst the door open. _What a load crap!_ The room is enormous and extravagant! I felt jealous at the expensive shoes safely layered at the shoe rack. His clothes are also branded, not just the ordinary branded ones. Surely, this Kim Jiwon is loaded!

I almost forgot my purpose if not for the safe I saw just below his study table. What could be the things inside it? _Pornographies?_ I giggled. He doesn’t seem like it but who knows, silent people are always the naughtiest!

I started digging on his bedside drawer, no keys. I opened his big wooden closet but there are no keys. I peeled off his beddings but no keys. I inhaled sharply and tried to open his safe. It was just a combination of numbers. It was a four-numbered PIN. And from zero to nine, oh fucking hell, there are _ten thousand_ possible combinations! I’ll use up all my time in trying to get in to it!

I scanned the room to try guessing where he could be hiding my precious Apollo keys. “Come on, Creeper. You are better than this!” I tried to console myself but it never worked. I put my thumb on my lips and started biting it while my foot taps on the floor. That’s where it hit me. It’s possible that the keys are _still_ in his pocket! Damn me! The room looks like it was deserted from this morning until now. I mentally knocked my head from being haste. Now, I have to wait until he comes back to sleep before I can sneak back in.

I opened the window up to reach the thick branch near the window but it was gone! The tree was cut! I muttered a curse under my breath. If it’s not for that man, I wouldn’t be doing this. Damn his existence! I heard a couple of footsteps and fits of chuckle. Oh great, he is here!If my escape plan is botched, the contingency is the closet. I hurriedly stack my tall body inside and pulled it swiftly but gently. The moment I closed the doors of the closet was the same time the main door opened. I exhaled in relief. That was almost!

“Have you informed the maintenance that your door lock is broken?” I recognised it as Jinhwan’s voice. Oh right, I almost forgot that they are buddies. “I haven’t yet. I got held up by school requirements.” Jiwon answered which made my eyes roll upwards. It’s not the requirements; you are swamped in making my life in hell! “Did you hear it?” They both chorused as I slap my hands in my mouth. This is more dangerous that I have expected. I mean, my brain-to-mouth coordination will sell me in getting caught!

“Are you really serious about what you said with the toddler?” I heard Jinhwan’s voice. He said about the toddler—wait, is that me?! I heard Jiwon chuckle and it rang in my ears beautifully, like it was a symphony. _What the hell, Junhoe?_

“I don’t know. If he accepts it then I must go on. I just want to see him crumple his face in annoyance. It was actually cute. The name beagle also suits him.” What the actual fuck? Is this man toying with him? I curled my fist into a ball and willed my all to stop kicking the closet open to correct him. Beagle, me? I would never fit that name. And beagles are precious dogs why is he degrading them? I am aware of myself seething in anger with my unpleasant facial expression but I will suck it all up until I see the chance to end his life this very night!

“Be wary when he is around. He is dangerous, Jiwon.” Maybe I should also kill this small man, he is a blabber mouth. “How in the world is he dangerous? He’s just a childish old maiden who is going through menopause.” Jiwon said and then they laughed hysterically; that annoying kind of chortle. That’s it! I don’t care if they catch me hiding in here. I don’t like the way they talk about me!

I am about to open the door when I heard Jinhwan cursing. “I’ve got to go, Jiwon. Emergency.” Then it followed by hurried footsteps and a loud slam of a closing door. And silence filled the air. I suddenly felt that my body is already aching so I moved as carefully as I can but my right leg felt cramped. I automatically straighten it pushing the door open.

And there I saw a man undressing. My eyes turned in the widest as I can possibly do while my loud shout is muffled by my fist! What the fuck did I just see?!

“What the hell are you doing in there?!”

I racked my brains to point out the part where I screwed up; the part where it lead me to where I am right now. But nothing came to my mind like all of my rationality was sucked by a black hole. The only thing that registers in me is the man in front of me. With my wide eyes and voiceless shriek, I am staring eye-to-eye with a _half-naked_ Kim Jiwon inside his fucking room!

“What the hell are you doing in there?” Jiwon frantically shouted. My initial reaction was to cover my eyes from the indecent view but instead, I yelled like a mad man and surged forward to throw a punch in his face. But his reflexes were faster than mine, he caught my arms and we spun around. I twisted my foot that we ended up tumbling on the carpeted floor; Jiwon on top of me.

“Get off me, bastard!” I said through gritted teeth. The too-close-for-comfort proximity is making my heart beat erratically and heat is creeping slowly on my face. But Kim fucking Jiwon just smirked on my discomfort. “What the hell, get off me, devil!” I repeated but his lips curved into a wicked grin. “Why, are you afraid of me too close to you like this?” he teased.

It’s annoying; he is the most annoying thing on Earth! But Koo Junhoe is damn naughtier than this one. Is he expecting me to back down? I flashed him my million-dollar smile and stared at him with hooded gaze. “You’re thinking too much of yourself. But I’ve got bad news for you, Zeus. You have no effect on me.” I bit my lips and brought my hand on his face to caress his smooth skin. “And I can’t catch you if you fall for me.” I made sure that my voice sounds husky and the effect on him is priceless.

I made my stares sharper and pushed him hard when I caught him off guard. My swelling ego got ahead of me that I forgot that I sprained my ankle. With an “oh” I fell down once again, now on top of the devil, bumping my nose on his forehead with a force. “Fuck!” I scooped my nose with my hands while I sprang up on one foot. Damn, this is a witch hunt! Ever since I crossed path with him, everything turns into a string of unfortunate events!

I crossed the distance to the door with hurried steps and turned the knob open but it won’t. “Damn, I only wanted to get my keys!” I muttered under my breath while trying to force the knob endlessly. “Fuck this! Why won’t it open?” I asked facing the man who is now seated at the floor. “Blood” is the only thing he responded. “Open the goddamn door, Jiwon!” I scowled but the man walked towards his bathroom. “Damn it! Why am I so miserably unlucky today?” I leaned on the door for support as my head starts to spin.

“Here” Jiwon says softly and a minty scent flowed through my nose. “Your nose is bleeding, tilt your head upwards.” He instructed which I confusedly obeyed. When the bleeding stops he guided me towards his bed. “The door lock is broken, I think Jinhwan had worsen it when he closed it.” Damn, that small man is this man’s twin in making my life goes downhill!

“Then fucking do something! I won’t stay here all night or until we get to open your goddamn door!” I said growling, my head is still spinning from the accident a while ago. “I think we need to open the door from the outside. Go and call someone from your friends, I only know Jinhwan-hyung here.” My nose scrunched up from the sudden command. How dare he order me like I am below him? But I don’t have the energy to talk back so I pulled my phone to open instead but it remained with a dark screen. Come on, not you too, phone!

After a few more tries, it won’t work because the battery has drained. I heaved a defeated sigh, out of all days, my luck decided to ignore me. “I don’t remember their phone numbers and if you can lend me your charger, then thank you very much.” I held my phone in front of him but he slowly shook his head. “I’m using a different brand and it’s not the same port.”

I am now blowing my breaths through my nose, heat is also steaming off of my head. “Then call Jinhwan.”

“I can’t. He says it’s emergency so I can’t disturb him tonight.” Jiwon responds defensively. I bellowed air out of frustration. This is getting tiring and if I’ll stay for even one more minute then I’ll go crazy! “All right, first, let me have my keys. It’s your fault why I am stuck here with you right now.” I said settling my gaze intently on him. And that’s when we remember that he is still on his boxers. His pair of pants was strewn on the floor. Then both of us sprang our gazes away from each other staring at everywhere

“And who fucking told you to be comfortable with me in that state, jeez!” I said out of awkwardness making Jiwon illicit a giggle. “And who told you to sneak inside someone else’s room?” he retorted which made my eyes roll upwards. He then picked his jeans on the floor and silently put them back on while I averted my gaze

“You know, we don’t have to endure each other’s presence right now if you have just accepted my condition.” Jiwon said mockingly after a moment of silence. I scoffed at the remark, I, the mafia assassin Koo Junhoe, would never stoop down so low just to pacify a certain Kim Jiwon. Never! “Come on, to be your slave? Just ask me to kill myself, instead.

“No, let’s not go to that point. Seriously, Junhoe, don’t you know how human relationship works?”

“I only know the ways on how to kill you, myself, Jiwon so shut the fuck up and give me back my keys!” I scowled as I inch closer to where he is standing. He made face as a response and crossed the distance to his safe and hurriedly tucked my keys inside it before I can stop him.

“Fine, then you can’t have your keys back. So kindly step out of my way, I’m going to sleep if this conversation has ended.” He nudged his left with his hand which I unconsciously obeyed before he strode towards his bed. I watched him with deep furrowed brows. I have been through so much today just to back out. And never did I give up to anything! I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and say what ‘I should be saying’ before I change my mind. “Alright, I will be your beagle or whatever, just bring me back my keys. Please!” When I opened my eyes, I came eye to eye with bewildered Jiwon, mouth agape and eyes round.

“What?” I asked irritatingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating silently for the mean time. But you can mention me at @thejunbobstory for your comments and reactions! 
> 
> -æ


	5. in between traps and truces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! How are you all, loves? I have been caught up with irl stuff thus my inactivity in twt. But I’m still here not forgetting to update this story. 
> 
> Suggested tracks:  
> Indestructible - the Goo Goo Dolls  
> Crystal Clear- Hayley Williams
> 
> And oh, this chapter contains a weird amount of profanity. Excuse Junhoe for that. 
> 
> As always, happy reading!

Taking the first spot in Empire Institute’s Royal Ten merited me an ‘untouchable man’ reputation. Even the pettiest ones are avoiding getting on my bad side. That makes me _uncontested_ as no one dared to defy me. But ever since I got tangled up with Kim Jiwon, I am always agitated and furious and maybe that’s why I am exhibiting an unfamiliar attitude with our every clash. And in conclusion, I seem impulsive, childish and stupid in front of him making me a completely flawed monster in front of his eyes.

The moment I told the man I am finally and helplessly agreeing to his conditions as his /slave/ was also the moment I realized I should have held back and killed him right at that moment. The fucking safe is _not_ even sealed! You do not need a fucking PIN just to open the goddamn vault because Kim fucking Jiwon just fucking opened it like it was a fucking broken door!

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s not fucking working?” I growled seeing everything happen in front of me. 

“About what? And would you please mind your language?” Jiwon stated pertinently. I rolled my eyes upward for the umpteenth time today and clicked my tongue before snatching the keys from his hand. _My precious Apollo, I’m sorry._ I said internally while looking at the thing in my hand intently. My retrieval operation has succeeded despite the strings of terrible events tonight. _Good job, Creeper._

Now the only problem left is how to get out of this damned place. Looking at the owner, he has zero initiative to help me out which makes this situation even more unbearable. I strode towards the window which I left open and estimated the distance of the fifth floor to the ground. But jumping down will be a not so good idea and I might incur some broken bones and sprain. If the second up to the fourth floor would have a porch, then I can just swiftly do it from one floor to another. But all I can see were windows. I sighed while making a mental note to propose to the school administration a renovation program for the dorm to have porch on the last rooms of every floor. And afater that, heave a sigh in helplessness again.

“Shouldn’t you be helping me right now, instead of just zoning out there?”

Jiwon shifted his gaze on me. “Why should I? It’s your entire fault. Besides, you are the one bringing inconvenience to me right now.”

I threw him my sharpest glare. “Die, bastard!” I scowled which he responded with just a chuckle before standing up from his bed and pulled a towel from his closet. “I’m going to take a shower. Don’t you ever dare to take a peek!” He said menacingly which made me scoff. _The nerve of this man!_ “Suit yourself, Narcissus!” I muttered before jumping over his bed and settled at the middle. If he won’t help me get out of here, then I’m taking his bed tonight!

The queen-sized mattress was the most comfortable place and it’s slowly lulling me to sleep. I pulled the blankets closer to me as I sank my back deeper into the velvety cushion after switching the lights off. It’s as if it is my own room.

As I was about to completely doze off, I felt a foot on my back pushing me making me roll on the side of the bed. “Fuck you Jiwon!” I cursed crisply. There are only two things one should avoid to get on my bad side: one, do not dare to steal my food; and lastly, do not ever disturb me on my sleep. I bolted up right to strangle him but he dodged my attack.

“That’s my bed, young man. Sleep on the floor, instead.”

“You should be the one to sleep on the floor. It’s your fault why I have to go through everything what I have done today!” I snapped back. _God, all I wanted was just to rest!_

“But you are my slave, remember?” Jiwon insisted.

“Jeez, start your dumb game tomorrow. I wanted to sleep unless you can get me out of here then you can have your bed back.” I say my eyes getting heavier every second. “Alright, let’s just settle this on a game.” Jiwon initiated which totally surprised me. _What is he, a kid?_

“You’re kidding me right?”

“No though.” And we have settled on each other’s gaze, as if measuring them. But in the end, Jiwon was the first one to avert his gaze as he heaves a sigh. “Fine, let’s just sleep together on the bed.” He offered which made me look at him strangely.

“No.” I answered determinedly before I stretched my long limbs to occupy the whole bed. “Goodnight.” I bade as I shut my eyes hardly. But the lights are still on I felt conscious for a while. I hate it when people stare at me and that’s what I feel right now. Silence enveloped the whole room for a few moments before I heard the man’s shuffling noises. And within seconds, I was rolling on the side once again before the mattress made a dunk. Jiwon is already a few inches away from me lying from the other side of the bed.

“You know, I also hate not getting what I want. So let’s just both suffer.” He said pulling all the blankets towards him and closed his eyes.I sighed as I turn around, my back against him. _Fine, tonight you won, Kim Jiwon._

_“It’s okay, stop crying. It’s not your fault.” The child said while wiping my tears off my cheeks. I don’t know why I keep apologizing to the child as if I have done him a grave sin. Two bodies lie around us lifeless, blood spilling everywhere. “Come on, I will get you out of here. I will keep you safe.” He pulled my hand and we ran towards the exit of the function hall._

_He pulled me in a side where no one can see us when he noticed my troubled breathing. “Hey, follow me. Breath slowly. Inhale, exhale. Again.” I followed his instructions obediently until I have calmed down. “I’m sorry.” I said in between sobs. “No, it’s not your fault. You hear me, it’s not your fault. Forget about what happened tonight.” He told it in a determined manner, it’s as if to assure me. And miraculously, it helped me feel better. He watched me until I stop heaving deep breaths. He smiled once I stopped._

_We stayed at that dark place for a while before we were noticed by a man in a black tuxedo. “Young Maxim!” He called but I can’t quite make out his face. He swiftly pulled the other boy from my hands. “Don’t leave me alone here!” I called but they are already out of my sight._

_As I shiver at the side, all I hear was the boy’s words._ It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Live happily. _As I open my eyes, I saw a pair leather dress shoes._

As if I was pulled out from darkness, my eyes automatically shut open as I bolt up right. _Why would that haunting past visit me again after a long time?_

“Are you okay?” My heart almost leaped out of my chest from the sleepy baritone voice from my side. “What are you doing here?!” I frantically shout as I shun as far as I can from him.

“Jiwon, is everything okay inside?” We both snapped our heads towards Jiwon’s door. And then we both met our gazes, the black of our eyes are sending warning signals. “Hide!” He mouthed but my dreamy state deciphered it too late because Jinhwan had already open the door.

“What are you doing here?!” It was the same question but this time, it came from the newcomer. “What did you do to Jiwon?” He shot while shifting his look onto us which I responded with just an eye roll. With a bed head and crumpled clothes I walked out of the damned room only to be spun around by Jinhwan’s arm. “Don’t you ever touch Jiwon or I’ll end your life, myself.” His voice is cryptic, full of dangerous threat.

“Relax, I won’t end his life. Yet. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have classes to attend to.” I pulled my arm out of his grasp and smirked at him.

Jiwon has done so much to me, it’s just a matter of time before I end his life. I am already too pre-occupied to prolong the things that hinders me. I already have a plan and I will do it as soon as possible.

“Listen to me, bastard. You can’t touch Jiwon. I won’t let you.” He stated with so much poison but I couldn’t careless. I continued walking back to my room, not affected at all. No one can shake me up nor make me waiver. I am an assassin. And I am not scared of anything.

“Where have you been, Mister?”

“Good morning to you, too, Hanbin.” I responded sarcastically as I lie down on my bed. The other man bade goodbye as he will be have his breakfast first before going to his classes. I plugged my phone to recharge before settling on top of my bed. I still have half an hour left before my first class and I can still take my time. Besides, I feel like ditching them anyway. _Yeah, that would be a good idea._

I am slowly dozing off again when my phone beeped continuously. “Damn it, why can’t I have my peace on a Friday morning?!” I uttered under my breath as I check my phone only to seethe in fury when I read a couple of messages from an unknown number.

_Don’t think of ditching your classes, Mr. Snobby._

Is he a psychic? 

_It’s your first day as my slave._

Oh crap, he really won’t let it go. 

_Save this number._

Hell, I won’t even if you beg for it. 

_See you later._

What made me scoff was a winking emoji at the last message. _Jerk!_ Since my morning is already spoiled, might as well rain on a certainKim Jiwon’s parade too. _An eye for an eye, they said._ I’m smirking crazily as I stood up grunting and prepared to go to the main building for Advanced Algebra. I’ll make this situation to my advantage. _Wait for it Kim Jiwon._

“Junhoe, why aren’t you answering your phone last night? And where were you? Hanbin said you stayed out until the morning.” Yunhyeong greeted me when I bumped into him on the way to cafeteria. The cook in the Institute prepares palatable menus, I am now ditching take-out meals. “Out of battery. What’s happened?” I said furrowing my brows.

He became wary of our surrounding and I grew alert. He made sure that no one can overhear us before he pulled me under the stairs. “The Catcher was injured. The mission was a total mess.” He informed as he tried to speak calmly. “What? Where is he? Is he fine? How did that happen? You were his partner right? How about you?” I asked frantically checking his body for any wounds and bruises but he seems fine.

“Calm down, Junhoe. Chanwoo is fine. Well, except for the bad blow in his face. The man is lucky he dodged all the bullets they tried to plant in his body. But his face won’t escape a purple taint.” The man clicks his tongue as he updates me on the Mafia Catcher’s condition. Other than me, the two are also a part of the Maximus Organization. They were supposed to be a tandem. Chanwoo is the _Catcher_ and Yunhyeong is the _Shooter_. They were both actually the weakest mafia assassins when alone but when they do work on together, it is like the poison turns into a medicine.

“Fisher has noticed our move, he immediately called for a back up so we were cornered. Chanwoo asked me to hide and shoot them where they are so I did. But the dumb man chose to use his hands instead of his weapon.” If the mission failed, Count Lucho won’t sit still on this. I heaved a sigh and tought of something. “Forward me all the details of Fisher. I’ll work on him myself.” I stated in an irrevocable manner. He is about to say something but he stopped, eyes bulging behind me. I turned my head only to see Kim Jiwon standing a few feet away from us.

I immediately reached for the Shooter’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Listen, calm down and do as I say. We’ll visit Chanwoo later. For now, get your shits together, remain your facade. I’ll see you later.” I tapped his back before approaching the nosy man. I thought he was just an annoying one, but he is also a snoop dog.

“Why are you standing there, you can’t wait to see me again after last night?” I have to remain masked around him. As much as I want to distance myself from him, he keeps having the upper hand so I can orbit near him. So I still need to hide my identity. Even though he is a friend of Jinhwan, he is still an outsider who is supposed to not know all about the Mafia. I passed by him when he didn’t respond but after a few seconds, his question made me stop on my tracks. I clenched my jaws as I balled my fist.

“What will you work on your own self?”


	6. duality and alter-egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late 😅
> 
> But here’s a consolation: some good tracks to serve you a good reading experience for this chapter.
> 
> Silhouette- Birdy  
> Shadow- Birdy  
> Angel with a Shotgun- The Cab
> 
> I would like to put a trigger warning for death in this chapter. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was just a few minutes before the clocks hits eight in the morning but I'm already mentally drained. With Jiwon looking at me intently waiting for an answer, it's definitely a torture to stop myself to finally kill him right this instant! “It’s none of your business.” My voice is thick with threat. I started to widen our distance but it seems like Jiwon won’t leave me alone without getting something from me. 

“Junhoe, what is it about?” he asked curiosity is all over his bright face. I clicked my tongue still striding towards our Advanced Algebra intending to ignore him forever but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. His looks became sharper that I became _slightly_ intimidated.

If one will ask me one month ago if Jiwon has the potential to instill fear on me, I would have just laughed as if its the most ridiculous and nonsensical question I have ever received. But the way his fingers leave red marks on my pale wrist, his ragged breathing and his urgent glares send chills down my spine. He became a completely different Jiwon from the one whom I have interacted with in the last few months.

But I, the Creeper Junhoe, won’t back down easily even if I am face to face with the God of Death. I met his fierce gaze with the same intense ones. “Don’t touch me or I’ll make you rest in peace this early!” 

“What you are doing is dangerous!” Jiwon said matter-of-factly, even his gestures are saying so. I scoff at his disposition. Jiwon truly hasn’t known all about me. I will never let any one stop me especially if they mean nothing to me. Just like what the man is. "And what about it? Why do you care so much about me?” I asked making the man tongue-tied. An “I know” smirk is plastered on my lips when I received no response from him.

Everything seems unnecessary now. This conversation and his lame beagle thing, they shouldn’t happen. Besides, it was an informal truce, unbinding and weak. And today's the perfect day to invalidate it. "And Jiwon, today's also the end of your silly games. I won't be your slave anymore. We are not in any way related anymore so I would appreciate it if you treat me like we never met." I swung my arm to let myself go from his grasp and turned my heels to leave. I don’t want anyone to see me with that nosy bastard.

Jiwon followed suit a moment later and I can feel his torturing eyes on me during the whole class! Right after the bell rang, my seatmate rose from his seat as he slungs his backpack on his shoulder. But before he left he called my name. "The deal is not yet off. And I only have one rule. Always come running whenever I call." Without waiting for my response, he strode with dignity leaving me in complete bafflement.

It’s time to plan his death!

_Sigmund Fisher_

_35 years old British citizen and a member of International Police._

I am reading his specs from the information forwarded by Yunhyeong and the man has got some incredible skills. He has a total of fifteen degrees in the different types of martial arts. Jiu jitsu, Taekwondo even Muai Thai! I whistled upon reading those. But such skills are to be in vain as I am to creep unto his soul to eliminate him. He is the target of the Mafia Catcher and Mafia Shooter but clearly, he still has a spy from the inside. He knows some valuable information that only members know. Why _Redeemer_ hasn’t found out about the mole from the organization yet?

I also have his schedules and he is supposed to fly back to London tonight! I checked my watch which indicates that I only have a few hours left to fulfil my friends’ mission or else they’ll be greatly reprimanded.

As soon as my last class ended, I hurriedly picked my Apollo up from the safe inside our room and drove my Chiron out of the Institute’s premises. The nicest thing about this school is that we have no uniforms. We dress how we want as long as it maintains some sense of decency and modesty. So the need to change will not cost me time since I am in a hurry right now.

Luckily, the tracking device Chanwoo planted on Fisher is still active. And at this very moment, he is almost in Incheon. _Fuck!_ I pressed the accelerator harder to catch up with him. I would need half an hour to get to the airport. And I can’t do this alone, I have to ask my friend’s help to get there faster. I pushed a button in front of me. “Find me the shortest possible way to Incheon Airport.” In an instant, the navigation map showed me what I asked. I revved the engine after changing lanes and winded down the Seoul highway like there’s no tomorrow.

The familiar sound of Iris blared through my phone to announce an incoming call. My mouth tasted sour upon identifying the unknown caller ID flashing on the screen. As what I always do, I left the phone unattended. A few minutes before I reach the gate way to the Airport, I noticed a silver Cadillac Escalade tailing on me. _Damn it, I can’t waste more time!_ I increased my speed while trying to insert myself in between other cars. Some are already bellowing their horns to indicate their displease. The silver Escalade is still following my Chiron so I failed to enter the gateway. I hit the steering wheel out of frustration while killing whoever it was with curse words inside my head.

I tried to slow my pace until we are side by side only to clench my jaws when I saw who it was. Jiwon, the snoopd dog, is behind the wheel. “Damn this man. Why does he keep meddling on someone else’s business?” My brows furrowed even deeper when I saw him smirking through the tinted windows and it took almost all of me not to collide with him.

 _Is this what he want? A psychological warfare? Then I will give it to him._ I further revved the engine until I reached the three-digit speed in the middle of a highway with only an 80 kilo meter per hour limit. It seems like he also did as he’s about to take over. But I further stepped on the gas until I faintly smell the gunk on fire. We were like on a Fast and Furious movie. The surrounding just zooms out in a blur with our speed.

The race continued until I safely drove out of Incheon. I passed by a ten-wheeler truck before I spot a road turning right. Grinning victoriously, I managed to enter the road beating the red light. I rolled down my windows and lift my arm up to wave goodbye to him while the other hand is casually manoeuvring the wheel as I decelerate. Meanwhile, Jiwon’s Escalade was stuck for a minute and a half at the Junction. Feeling cocky, I blurted “Adios Amigo” under my breath.

The town I got into was just right next to Incheon so my navigator showed me the routes without passing the main road. And after a ten-minute drive, I am back to the entrance of the airport. I swiftly slung the case on my back as I casually walk inside earning some curious glances from the on board travellers.

I checked my phone to track Fisher and he hasn’t boarded. _Thank God!_ But it seems like I am searching a needle in a haystack. The airport is buzzing with groups of people. It was jam-packed! Doing a run around will cost me time so I took advantage of my stature and stood still to start searching for the man with a bird’s eye view.

At the far right is a familiar man in black shirt and semi-fitted jeans. I chuckled menacingly as I lock on my target. It seems like he is waiting for someone as he went outside a cafe with a tray of two Iced Americano in his hands. As I have made sure of his location, I scanned the room to find the perfect spot to execute my mission. Just across the cafe is a storage room one floor above. Without leaving a glance on my target, I swiftly crossed the distance of the room.

After securing my position, I opened the case which looked like a guitar’s. This is a perfect camouflage for my Apollo. No one would notice that it holds a shotgun instead of an electric guitar. The room is also dark that no one can see what I am doing. Meanwhile, the prey is still leaning casually on his seat, reading some paperback a former customer must have left on the table.

“Last call for Flight L1485 passengers. You have fifteen minutes to board.” With the announcement, Fisher abruptly rose from his seat but he didn’t move. I furrowed my brows with suspicions but it was my cue to pull the trigger. Without any second thoughts as I pressed the cold metal, the bullet pierced through the distance before it entered the man’s chest. Fisher fell down on his back and people start to gather around him.

With calculated move and wary eyes, I blended in with the mass and took the opposite way. But just before I step foot on the last stair, I saw Jiwon standing in front of me. His wide brown eyes settled on the case on my back before he shifted his gaze on my astounded face. Then he threw a look on the commotion happening at the other corner.

Without missing a beat, I started to pass by him but he stopped me with his hold on my wrist. “What are you doing here?” His voice is full of venom. It was thick and hoarse. Although he remained calm, his grasp is tight on my wrist and his eyes are blazing in fury. “I sent off a relative? What should I be doing in an Airport other than that, Jiwon?” I responded like I was stating the obvious. It was lame but it was the most convincing alibi I can manage. I tried to free my wrist from his hand but he just held it tighter. “You’re hurting me.” I said with the same manner as him and he loosens the hold.

“Let’s talk outside.” He said and pulled me as a group of Policemen start to enter the place. My back forcefully collided with his car door when he let go of me. I bit my lips to suppress the pain. “Tell me, did you do what I am thinking? Did you cause the ruckus inside?” He asked hands on his waist, his one foot is tapping on the asphalted floor. I averted my gaze with no intention to confirm his assumptions. He’s an insignificant person to me, he has no right to know everything about me. Besides, after this, he’s my next target.

“Do you know what you are doing?” He asked unabashedly but I remained my eyes anywhere but him. “Junhoe, you are not supposed to do this kind of things! You are just a high school student for fuck’s sake!” His words are roaring that passers by are looking at us weirdly. His hands are all over trying to express his strong distaste on my true identity.

But it seems like something is wrong in here. Is it just me or Jiwon is already crossing the line? “What about it? What should high schoolers do instead?” What I am feeling is more than furious now. Jiwon acts like he’s got a hold of me and it’s totally choking me. “You are not to dictate what should I do and what should I not! You don’t know me and I don’t fucking know you! Stop meddling on my fucking business!” I leaned closer so he can hear my words loudly and clearly. The intensity of fire in my eyes can’t be extinguished. It was like Jiwon woke the demon inside of me. I can’t just kill, I can also devour anyone right now. I can crush them into pieces and rest their set of bones to anywhere.

“Well then stop doing dangerous things! Junhoe, you are my slave and you have to do _anything_ I want! You said it yourself. Now, I want you to sit still and not do anything! I have the right to command you and that’s what we have agreed upon!”

I think he has reach my limits. My eyes started to see red and before I lose my shit I turned around and hit the door of his car. I heard a crack but nothing registers to me. “Junhoe” he called softly. The poison in his voice is gone but the damage has been done and I am not on my right mind at this moment. All I want is to leave the place before I cause a pandemonium. And with a bruising knuckles on my right hand, I walked straight to my car and drove off.

I rarely lose my composure. Count Lucho had taught me how to bottle my anger up and remain rational especially on crucial missions. And I always manage to fight it on my own. I was hailed as the Creeper bearing that kind of quality. Bloodlust is an innate desire for us, Mafia Assassins, but I have the greatest contempt. Thinking of this made me laughed maniacally. I have always kept everything, remained rational even in the most critical situations but I just lost everything from just a mere insignificant human who should have not been born. I hit the gas harder as I try to flush all my anger from me while zooming past the darkening Seoul highway.

“I really need to put an end with you, Jiwon.”

“You don’t have to worry anymore, I have concluded your work on Fisher in a clean note. How’s Chanwoo?” Water is dripping from the fringes on my forehead. I just got out from the shower when Yunhyeong called. I am standing in front of my life-sized mirror when I noticed a blue-purple mark on my right hand. I hissed feeling the pain. The adrenaline rush had already wear off and sore seeps through my body like a disease.

I frowned when Yunhyeong failed to respond but I just shrugged as I took a seat from my bed. Hanbin is not yet back, probably still hanging out with his new-found friend, Donghyuk, whose sister just broke his heart. _How ironic!_ was my first reaction upon seeing them together having a fun conversation over a meal. And no, I am not jealous, he can make new friends with other people. I was actually feeling apologetic as I was not giving him any attention these days. I clenched my jaws upon remembering the reason why I am always pre-occupied lately. 

“Yunhyeong?” I called his name when I still haven’t heard from him. “Are you tired? Alright, I’ll end the call now so you can rest. You need not to worry anymore with Fisher, you hear me? Say hi to Chanwoo for me.” He shortly hum to acknowledge everything I said and ended the call. The Shooter seems out of it. _Maybe a personal issue?_ I fanned the thought away as I laid on top of my bed while my legs dangled at the edge. Today is eventful and tiring. But at least, I have ticked off a name out of the Hit List.

I am preparing to go to sleep when my phone beeped. My sleepy state disappeared upon reading the message from Count Lucho. What could have happened?

_Come see me tomorrow night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this juncture, I would like to thank everyone reading this story. The pacing of updates is slow as hell but you all are waiting for it. We are just starting, we are yet to unveil everything. So I am thrilled to know you are all ready for it! Right?
> 
> I would also like to thank my incredible beta reader, @junbob_error ❤️ I love you always!


	7. the Maxims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back for a while, I guess ☺️ 
> 
> Happy reading!

After a full day of averting gazes and still painful knuckles, I sped away from the Institute and drove towards the Mansion where my spine never failed to tingle. After reading the message from Count Lucho last night, I have been walking on egg shells. I’m nervous (although I hate to admit this fact), suspicious and oblivious on the reason why I was called.

I puffed an air out of my mouth to calm my nerves as I glance at the contrasting hues of dark and bright above me. The orange sky is giving off a warm and nostalgic ambience this afternoon. But I can’t really feel the sentimentality as I was always battling an agony. Being called by the Head Maxim is a very serious connotation of what will my future be as a member of the organization. Most often than not, mafia assassins tend to be stripped off of their responsibilities after they see the man. Which makes me jump into different conclusions like I should have not killed Fisher, or I should have not let Jiwon know about my double identity. What I am feeling right now is pure torture! 

Remembering all these dark thoughts, all I can see is haze. Without being aware of it, I am putting so much weight on the accelerator as much as the weight I am carrying on my shoulders. Every minute is a torture for me and now that I am getting closer to the area, my heart started to pound against my chest.

I passed through a private asphalt road and as I move deeper into it, trees start to align themselves on the either side of the paved cement like guards raising their swords as the Royals pass through. A moment later, I can already make out the towering gates of my destination. Sharp and pointed black steels demarcate the most secluded area of the land where the all-white Victorian-style manor lies. 

As the trees thicken, so is the heavy atmosphere that coats the whole place. It looks deserted, haunted even but dozens of pair of eyes watch the entrance. Any sign of unfamiliarity and the uninvited guests will be shot to death immediately without mercy. In other words, anyone who comes in can only go out as a cold and lifeless body. The thought made my nerves shiver as if I didn’t spend so much years living here.

My Chiron screeched its tires as I halt at the delta driveway upon passing through the deadly gate. The flutter of butterflies in my stomach has intensified once I’m out of the confines of my car. A buff man with bronze skin and scarred face is standing outside the main door. I gave him a nod to announce my arrival which he reciprocated with a curt bow. He then opened the wooden main door that secures the life of the two most important persona of the Organization.

As soon as I set foot on the marbled floor, I heard a faint sound from a flying Swiss knife on the side of my face. It landed perfectly on the now closed door. “Welcome home baby brother! Your favourite hyung is very much glad to see you today.” An alto voice resonated in the whole receiving room coming from the man standing at the foot of the grand staircase. “Jihoon-hyung” my voice is shaking making the man chuckle lightly.

He walked pass by to pull the sharp knife behind me, the hair on my neck stood up from the innate fear I suddenly felt. If Count Lucho is a man of composure and rationality, then this man on my back is the total opposite of him. He loves violence with passion; he won’t hesitate to break your bones or to plant a bullet in your brain. He was never the welcoming type but we are civil. He doesn’t really like me but he doesn’t hate me also. I only have to avoid getting on his bad side to continue breathing.

“I heard you made a grave mistake?” Jihoon’s laughed was even more frightening I stood frozen as he encircles around me. “Listen here young man, although Count Lucho deeply adores you, you can never take my brother’s place! Stick to where you should be and don’t cross the fucking line! You will never be a Maxim, you heard me?” I closed my eyes to rest my mind and stop myself from attacking him. Apollo may not be with me all the time but I always have something to protect myself in case of emergency. “What, are you already plotting my death? Do you also want to take my place?” He pointed the sharp knife in front of my eyes as he grins evilly in front of me.

“Spill some blood inside my house and you’ll forever regret it, Young Maxim! I have no son as evil as you!” A booming voice saved me from my near-death situation. I exhaled a relieved sigh as Jihoon-hyung steps a few meters away from where I am standing. “Allow me to apologize for the unpleasant behaviour of my child, Creeper.” I only managed to bow as a response as I am still shaking. I felt the old man’s warm hand on the small of my back as he guides me towards the dining table with a feast of Mediterranean dishes. “Before anything else, let’s have a meal first. Business can wait.” He added with a tepid smile on his lips.

Although the food screams scrumptious, I can’t really eat properly as the man across from my seat is shooting daggers with every breath that I take. I seldom visit this place but every time I do so, Jihoon keeps being more and more hostile towards me. Back then, he does it secretly when Count Lucho is not looking but now, he became bolder and louder making me think that he feels threaten that the Head Maxim is not considering him to be the successor of the group. The head of the organization only has two sons but ten years ago, the youngest Maxim was stolen. And until now, he is _nowhere_ to be found.

“So Junhoe, how was your studies?” Count Lucho began after wiping his lips with the silky table napkin on his chest. I forced to swallow the lump in my throat as I prepare my answer. “Of course, he’s excelling at everything, right brother?” Jihoon interjected while looking at me menacingly. If I can just pull the time for this to be over, I would do it just to leave this uncomfortable place the soonest possible time. I cleared my throat and decided to ignore the dark aura in front of me and turned my head to face the kind old man. “I’m doing fine, Sir. Since it’s my senior year, we have to be more mindful to pass all of our subjects but I am coping up well. I am also not forgetting my responsibilities as the Creeper, Sir.”

Jihoon clicked his tongue as I am seeing the distaste from his look. Making him feel like this gives me a sense of victory that I absentmindedly cracked a lopsided grin. He did not miss my smile that his eyes darkened with fury as he grabs the first thing he can reach and threw it on my way. From the haze I recognized it as the bread knife. My fast reflex managed to grab the handle before it touched my face. Knowing Count Lucho is around gives me the confidence to retaliate so I threw the sharp metal back to him which he dodged with a plate of pork ribs. The creamy sauce splattered all over as the sound of breaking ceramic plates pierces through the whole dining room. “Waste more food and I’ll toss you to an ocean with sharks waiting to be feed. Stop being childish and leave if you’re finished eating!” Both of us froze from the terror of the old man’s authoritative voice.

After a few moments of dead silence and civil war from our glances, the Head Maxim’s chair screeched as he rises from his seat. Still, the two of us watch him while holding our breaths, afraid to be caught even with just a blink of our eyes. “If you’re done, follow me upstairs, Junhoe.” All the tensions from my body vanished when I heard his command. At least, I won’t be left with the death-personified who’s growling under his breath as he stares at me with murderous looks. 

But it looks like I prefer to stay at the dining than to watch the old Maxim silently marches down the hallway in front of me. He possesses a strong aura who can withstand if left face to face with a dangerous lion in the middle of the wilderness. From the way he walks to how he curves his fingers, he’s totally a magnate! But behind this tough facade is a soft heart who rescued all of us, his loyal assassins, from our darkest nightmare. Making him the most respectable man I have ever met. I pledged myself that I will even sell my soul to the devil just to keep him safe and alive. 

We are sitting face-to-face at the center table of his home-office as he sips a cup of freshly-brewed chamomile tea. “I feel sad that you almost never visit your old man here, Junhoe. And you always forget how you should address me.” He stated as he carefully lays the cup back down to the table. I felt apologetic with his words because they were all true. Since my first year in Empire Institute, I can only count on one hand the times I have visited this mansion that sheltered me for almost a decade. Maybe, I should have been more thoughtful towards him. After all, he treated me like I am one of his sons. “I’m sorry, _Father_. I’ll keep visiting you from now on.” This is the least I could do from all the things he has done for me. 

“That’s great to hear. But that is not the reason why I have to call you in.” The atmosphere inside the room quickly went down. The fatherly front of the old man was long gone. “I heard you finished the mission of Shooter and Catcher, yourself?” He looked at me without really waiting for my answer but I managed to nod as a response. “It’s not exactly a bad news for me because I know you only did it to protect Maximus.” I felt a spark of hope from his words but it quickly deflated. What will come next may be my punishment. “But, Creeper, Fisher was our lead to identify the mole inside the organization.” I met his gaze tongue-tied. I have thought of it but I was never certain. I know almost all of the mafia members and I trust them all. 

“Yes, Junhoe, there is a spy among us. I don’t know how and why it happened but Fisher is the only key we have to catch the traitor. It is such a shame that we didn’t got him before we eliminate Fisher.” I was hanged on as I watch him take another sip of the tea. I am totally regretting taking such unnecessary step. I exhaled a sigh in disappointment as I hang my head low. I am too embarrassed to look at Count Lucho’s eyes. “I know Redeemer will catch him no matter what. Now, stop looking disappointed as this news is not also my reason why I called you here.” 

Head Maxim still has a bomb to drop? Will his next agenda can even let me live? Immediately, my hands started to sweat as I fell anxious for his next words. “You have a mission to do. And you are the only one whom I am entrusting this confidential information so listen carefully.” So this was it? My future as the Mafia Creeper will be determined by this mission? The weight grew heavier on my shoulders. I exhaled shakily as I anticipate the rest of my ‘great mission’.

“The youngest Maxim has been found and I want you to find him and guard him until he safely returns back to Maximus. Can I count on you with this?” His dark brown eyes speak sincerity and trust that I felt pressured to accept the mission wholeheartedly. “Once you have successfully escorted the youngest Maxim back, I am giving you the chance to retire as the Mafia Creeper, no questions asked.” My heart is pounding hard against my chest, the sound is deafening me. I am in a state of shock, my mind is on information overload, I can’t process everything at the moment. 

The youngest Maxim is found and I need to protect him. Once he is back, I can denounce myself as the Mafia Creeper? Did I understand it correctly? 

I stayed for the night as the news shocked me to the point that I have no confidence to drive safely back to the Institute. It was really an information overload! And I am feeling mixed emotions that I can’t understand. I have just decided to spend my lifetime to protect the Maxims and the organization yet I was given the option to leave. And most importantly, the youngest Maxim is alive and is just hiding!

The thought sends warmth in my chest. All I know was he did not survive that dark December night and that I am forever indebted to him as he kept me safe all night until Count Lucho found me sitting beside the wall. Without knowing, my lips curved into a genuine smile for the first time since I started having a double life. The nostalgic afterglow this afternoon was indeed a premonition of something great that will happen, I should have seized such opportunity to enjoy the moment. With a light heart, I managed to sleep peacefully.

_The sound of gunshots broke the deafening silence. I am standing in the middle of two bloody and lifeless bodies. My whole body is shaking while tears are flowing abundantly from my eyes. I can’t ever hear my cries. Suddenly, a taller boy grabbed my wrist and we ran outside the bloodbath room. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry.” Those are the only words I can muster while looking at the boy’s bleeding shoulder._

_We stopped running as we both crouched down at the end of the hallway. I am having trouble breathing as I am hysterically crying. “You are now safe. Stop crying and follow me.” The boy said softly while wiping my tears. At that time, I remembered that it was the softest voice I have heard that magically threw all my fear away. I unconsciously followed his instructions until I am breathing normally. He flashed me a full smile making me forget the gore and bloody event I have witnessed first-hand a few moments ago._

_I knew who he was. He is the star of the night, the birthday celebrant, the youngest Maxim. And I also know how we ended up at this terrifying fate. I bowed my head as I was embarrassed to meet his gentle gazes. “I’m sorry. I am really sorry.” I spoke with my eyes closed. I thought he is going to punch me, hurt me, but instead, he hugged me tightly. “It was not your fault. Everything that has happened tonight was not any of your liability. I want you to forget everything and live happily.” But before I can respond, a man in black suit pulled him away from me making me feel all the horrifying scenes flashed back through me. “Don’t leave me! Please, don’t leave me alone.”_

The short-lived comfort was now long gone and all I can feel was an unbearable freezing wind as a cold metal is sticking through my throat. By the time my eyes opened, I came face to face with Jihoon-hyung who was grabbing my neck a little too tight. The surprise made me hold my breath as I struggle to let go of his grasp. “Why did you come back? Why do you have to come back when I almost fully gained the trust of my father?!” his voice is thick with hatred as also showed through his dark eyes. All I can do was to suppress the horror and hold on to his hand that’s grabbing my neck as if it was the last thread of my lifeline.

“I can’t breathe.”

“Then don’t! I am giving you the chance to escape your miserable life this early before you take everything away from me again!”

The only thing I regret doing was to continue living. That night, I prayed that someone should have also taken my life away. But I was found by Count Lucho and trained me, himself. And slowly, I found my way back. I got back on the track, although it was far different from my life when I was younger, I still felt a sense of fulfillment. Despite the hostile treatment of this older Maxim to me, I would never ask for anything but to remain as an assassin who is faithful to the organization.

But hearing Jihoon-hyung’s words right now makes me feel like I was never a part of this world, that I should have not been alive. Without knowing, I was taking Jihoon-hyung’s place in the organization. That I was really the bad guy and that thought made my eyes brim with tears. I was suddenly reminded of everything that has happened for the past decade. I’ve reaped souls and souls and I never showed remorse so maybe, this is my punishment. Maybe I deserve to die out of bitterness.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes tighter, if this will be my end, I should be ready for it. “Fine, kill me-” Before I can finish my sentence, the familiar tune of Iris filled the dreading silence of the room. Hearing the sound comforted me in so many ways. There’s no doubt that the song holds a special place in my heart as I was constantly saved by it in crucial times. Tonight is an example of it.

Since Jihoon-hyung was distracted, I willed all of my strength to push him off of me. He tried to grab me by the collar of my shirt but I was faster to reach for his arm and twisted it as I shifted behind him. I tapped the side of his neck a little too strong and let go of his arm as he sprawled on the floor limping. My phone continued ringing and I silently thanked whoever the caller is for saving me.

After making sure that the older Maxim can’t attack me anymore, I reached for my phone on the bedside table and hurriedly walked across the veranda. The gentle blow of the wind caressed my face as soon as I stepped out. I scanned the name on the caller ID. I rolled my eyes at the disappointment but still, for the first time in four months, I felt grateful for his nosy antics. “Why did you call?”

“Where are you?” I rolled my eyes for the second time as soon as I’ve heard his familiar annoying voice.

“I’m out.” I deadpanned.

“Junhoe, it’s the middle of the night, where the fuck are you?” His remarks made me scoff. Excuse me? 

“Jiwon, you are never entitled to know about my whereabouts. You don’t own me!” A few seconds ago, I am thankful but now, I want to end his life by the way he nags. I shook my head from the irony. I almost begged to live longer and the next second, I want to rip someone’s throat! 

“Of course, I do. You are my slave, remember? I do own you.” He said it with enough pause to emphasize every word. I tilted my head towards the dark sky and inhaled the air I could muster to breathe. Right, I am a fucking slave of this fucking man! How can I always forget about this when he does this to remind me almost 24/7?! I looked at the full moon to calm my boiling blood. It’s so big and bright that it casted shadows on the few little stars that are present on the dark night sky. The night view of the veranda is breathtaking only if I am not in the phone with an anoying bastard on the other line, this would be a moment. 

“If that’s what makes you sleep happily tonight then dream of it.” I stifled a crisp laugh with his idiocy. But this kind of distraction is a blessing in disguise. I hate to admit it but Jiwon just saved me from my own idiocy tonight. Maybe he deserved one more day to live. I nodded my head as an agreement to my soliloquy.

“So, you won’t be home tonight? If you’re doing something dangerous, I swear to God I’ll find you even if I stretch this circular globe we are living in just to find you!”

I failed to stop myself from laughing out loud. Today was really a rollercoaster ride of series of events. But Jiwon as a clown is not really a bad idea. “For your information, you just disturbed _your slave’s_ peaceful sleep tonight. If you don’t mind, I’m hanging up.” I am about to drop the call when I heard his voice.

“Wait, but you’re going home right?” It has a desperate tone and a sense of urgency. I arched a brow.

“Nope, I’ll stay here for one month. I’m hanging up!”I didn’t wait for his response and ended the call as a lopsided grin formed on my lips. I can imagine him pulling his hair out of frustration and I am already having a great time. I walked back inside the room only to see Jihoon-hyung watching me intently. Right, I still have to deal with this man. But maybe later, now that I have decided to take the mission given by the Head Maxim, I’ll have to push through asking Jihoon-hyung for my death some other time. 

“Who were you talking to just now?” He asked but I only walked pass by him and grabbed the leather jacket I hanged a few hours ago from the banister and lazily reached for the door and went out leaving Jihoon-hyung stood frozen in the middle of the room.

_I’m sorry Jihoon-hyung but forget my decision to die for now. I still wanted to live longer to annoy the hell out of Jiwon._


	8. a search interlude

The digital clock on my car stereo blinks quarter past three in the morning and here I am hitting the road on my way to the school premises. Just imagining how the day feels so long is already tiring me out. I was like a lighted match about to put out my own fire from the little amount of phosphorous that I only have. I blew air out of my cheeks and massaged the side of my head while my right hand stayed on the steering wheel, thinking about those information the Head Maxim told me.

_ Before I left the modern manor, I managed to steal some of Count Lucho’s time to talk to him again about my mission. I knocked on his door gently and pushed it open when I heard his signal. I nervously sat on one of the upholstered chair in front of his table as I wait for him to look on my way. “What is it?” he asked making me flinch. I sat upright and hold my hands as it starts to sweat profusely. When he didn’t heard me talk he abruptly looked in my eyes with confusion.  _

_ I pushed the lump in my throat before speaking. “I’m ready to escort the youngest Maxim back to the Organization, Sir.” My voice is small but determination is evident. I am afraid not because I have no confidence that I can take him back but because I am afraid of myself. Specifically, on the extent of what I can do to do this mission. Count Lucho’s face immediately lighted upon hearing my decision. He put his fountain pen down and put all of his attention to the rest of what I am going to say. But I only have those words to say so I stayed silent while having my head hanging low.  _

_ “I immediately thought of you once I have heard about it. I know you can help me return my son back to us. I am counting on you, Junhoe.” I bit my lower lip to stop myself to say something to counter his statement. My cheeks heated up from the flattery words. Instead, I only told him a simple thank you. He pulled the last drawer on his table and put out a folder. I saw the youngest maxim’s photo when he is just ten years old. Despite his young age, he looks magnate and authoritative with his threaded brows, crescent eyes, pointed nose and pink lips. He is wearing a white tailored tuxedo looking so regal with his tall stature. He is standing in front of a stage, a cake in his side with candles in the shape of number 10. I hitched my breath when images of that December night flooded my memory. It was just a few hours before the venue became a blood bath. My chest tightened as I exhale shaky breaths. Count Lucho noticed my discomfort. _

_ “Are you okay? Do you still find what happened terrifying?” I can’t answer as I watch him purse his lips. His face is masked, I can’t decipher what he is thinking. But to convince him as well as myself that I have moved on from the nightmare, I faked my smile and denied everything. “I am fine, Sir. I will do it.” I said firmly. The man seemed convinced with my bluff making me exhale a relieved sigh. _

_ “But this is a no ordinary mission, Creeper.” His became formal and business-like. I became wary and alert so I can take note of all the information he will share. I saw his eyes shifted to his door before looking at his hand when he clicked a button on a remote control on his side. A divider is gradually sliding, locking us inside the inner most part of the room. When he felt secured, he leaned closer to me and stared to my eyes intently. “I can only give you one hint as your lead to search for the youngest maxim.” My brows furrowed,  _ a single piece of information? How the hell will I find him? _“Don’t worry; it will make your search easier as he was just_ near _you.” I couldn’t help arching a brow up. What does he mean?_

_“He is just in Empire Institute, Son. He is also a student there.”_

I can’t help laughing while shaking my head from the absurdity. What a _small_ world indeed. Who would have thought the youngest maxim is just within my reach? I put my other hand back to the wheel when I caught glimpse of the Institute’s towering gate and fastened my acceleration. It was already half past three and my eyelids are getting heavier. When I reached the gates the guard signaled me to stop and tapped on my window. I rolled it down and leaned a bit to say some alibi. “I have ran some errands.” I said awkwardly but he didn’t notice it or maybe, ignored−but whatever. He let me in nevertheless; he knows I have close ties with the owner of this school. But I seldom use the “I know the owner” card it’s just for very important situations like tonight.

After making sure that my Chiron is parked properly, I crawled out of it as I exhale exhaustedly. The revelations for the day wearied me down completely. I walked lazily and sleepily until to the door of our room. I absentmindedly fished for my keys on my pocket and is about to insert it on the keyhole when someone talked behind me. “Where have you been?” I almost pulled out my pistol to shoot the man. Standing a few meters away is Jiwon who also looked so tired but is still being a nosy bastard. I rolled my eyes and looked back on the door planning to ignore his whole existence but he grabbed my arm and faced me to him. “Where have you been, Junhoe?” His voice is hoarse and demanding, he is doing his best to hide the anger but I can totally see it in his furious eyes.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” I clicked my tongue and swatted his hand away and went back unlocking our room. Finally, I have inserted my key and turned it but before I can totally open the goddamn door, I was pulled by Jiwon and hissed from the pain I felt when my back hit the cold wall with a little force. “What the fuck is your problem?” I snarled completely losing my almost gone patience on him. I was dead tired and not functioning properly, it just a matter of time before I completely explode in this dark and deserted hall way.

Jiwon just watched me trying to catch my eyes but I remained looking downward while trying to compose myself muttering curses inside my head. I don’t understand why Jiwon is so invested in my business as if he really owns me when I was just forced to be his slave because of that damn chess game. I exhaled a restless sigh and turned my back against him again to open the door. But the man stopped me one more time by grabbing my shoulder. Okay, that’s it! That almost invisible thread of patience I have just snapped! I grabbed him by the collar and forcefully slammed him to the wall across us. I can see the pain crossing his face momentarily and I got hungry from hurting him more. I tightened my grasp from his collar until he was having trouble breathing.

“What the fuck do you really want? I have already made myself clear from the very start that you do not own me nor have the rights to snoop on my business. Where in my words don’t you understand correctly?” My voice is full of vile as reflected on my dark furious eyes. I leaned closer to whisper. “Stop meddling with me and stay the fuck out! Treat me like we never met, you heard me? Leave me alone for goddamn sake, Jiwon! I am tired with you and your unsolicited opinions. I’ll just say this once. Stay away or I’ll kill you!” I failed to control my voice, I am heedless. I am really determined to kill him tonight if not from the strong shove Hanbin did so I let go of Jiwon.

“Junhoe, what are you doing?” Hanbin asked with a restrained anger in his voice. I rolled my eyes and turned my heels to enter our room when I noticed some of the students watching us from their subtle agape doors. I shot them a death glare before they all slammed their doors shut. I threw my body on my bed before hearing our own door closing a little loud. “What was that?” Hanbin stood in front of me while his one hand is on his waist. He was like my father who caught me bullying a smaller kid. I rolled my eyes on him and face the other side. “Seriously, you should stop being impulsive, Junhoe. I thought you’re masking your double identity, but why are you doing things that will make you get caught?” I closed my eyes to ignore his litany but it was useless. He’s right, but what can I do? That Jiwon man loves to annoy the hell out of me!

Hanbin sat at the edge of my bed and I am forced to sit to give him space. “What’s wrong?” He asked full of concern in his black round eyes. For a moment I almost told him about my mission but I held my tongue back. Those kinds of orders should be kept confidential even to our most trusted people. It was an unbinding agreement to all the members of the organization and that is to never let out any information about Maximus; be it our identity or about the Maxims.

“I have no problem, Bin. Don’t worry about me.” I licked my lower lip and fidgeted on my hands. When he didn’t hear any more explanations from me, I heard him heaved a sigh. I am grateful he didn’t pushed me and instead, he walked back to his bed and bade me good night before switching his lamp off to sleep. I thought sleep will visit me as soon as I have settled on my bed but I remained staring at the void facing the ceiling thinking about the youngest Maxim.

He probably had it worse than me as he was forced to live without Count Lucho and Jihoon-hyung. While I lived comfortably, he lived in hiding in return. I can’t fathom how he managed to survive like that. The thought motivated me to do all my best to get him back to the Organization, back to where he belongs. A moment later, the sun started to rise and I completely lost my time to rest.

I was pre-occupied the whole morning. Without sleep and a lot of thoughts inside my head, I became like an autopilot. When the bell rang, I decided to spend my time at the grandstand. I skipped lunch and sat on one of the bleachers as I watch the students of Empire Institute walking around, I am trying to observe every one of them to search for the youngest maxim.

He is a student of the Institute but the school has almost five hundred enrollees! I am like finding a needle on a high haystack! My brows are furrowed as I stare at them one by one earning myself a ‘weirded-out’ looks from them. I spotted a group of men laughing at each other but one of them stays walking behind them all. I squinted my eyes to identify him. It was Junmyeon, the president of the class next to us. He has a serious-looking face and he seemed mysterious. I arched a brow when a taller man from the group approached him and they started acting silly together. I shook my head as I cross them out on my list.

I have criticized a few more students but they never looked like the youngest maxim. When I see one quality of them, it was completely rubbed out by the way they talk, act or speak. I exhaled a sigh as I shifted on my seat and ponder on the clues I should look for to identify the mystery person. Since he just turned ten when he goes missing, he should be nineteen or turning twenty by now. I grinned from my deductions. I just narrowed my list down to my batch mates. The youngest Maxim is also in senior year. 

I blew air to my cheeks while thinking that this day will be a long one again. I stayed sitting at the same spot when I saw Hanbin walking towards me. I arched a brow when he’s alone and Donghyuk is not with him, an unusual sight to see. Since coming back after his hospitalization, I have noticed their abrupt closeness but I shrugged it off. Hanbin can befriend anyone he likes to befriend. I am not a jealous friend after all.

“What are you doing here?” he sat beside me after he handed me a pack of sandwich wrapped in a white table napkin and a can of Milkis. I nodded thanks to him as I shifted from my seat, putting one arm behind to support my weight. I started inhaling the snack when I thought of something. Hanbin _is_ an orphan, a fourth year student like me and seemed mysterious. I met him on my first year and he never told me about his past. _What if he’s the one I’m looking for?_

I turned my upper body towards him and bore my eyes on him. He noticed my sudden change of mood and stared at me weirdly. “What?” He asked his eyes became bigger and is already looking defensive. To intimidate him further, I focused my eyes on his black orbs as if criticizing him. “I don’t like what you’re thinking, Junhoe!” He moved a few meters away from me but I followed suit. He moved again and I just copied his actions. When he felt tired about it, he sighed in defeat and asked why.

“You haven’t told me about your past. I want to hear about it.” I say to test the waters.

“This is so unexpected. Why the sudden curiosity about my past?” He looked uncomfortable as he stares at everywhere but me. His defensive stance made me more firm in my inferences. The side of my lips rose to tease him further. “Come on, I want to know about it. How did you get to the orphanage? And how did you become Mr. Kim’s foster son?”

“I don’t know. I can’t remember it anymore.”

“Don’t you want to remember and find your real parents? I can help you.” I pushed further to catch him but he abruptly rose to his seat and walked away pretending that he didn’t hear anything. I chuckled lightly while finishing the food he brought me looking convinced that this mission is already successful.

It might be a shock to him but I will take it slow until he confesses the truth to me. The head Maxim gave me six months to do the mission so I won’t pressure Hanbin. Since he is so close to me, he won’t notice my moves to protect him. After gulping all of the liquid inside the can, I stood up looking relaxed with a wide smile plastered on my lips.

The lessons for the rest of the afternoon quickly evaporated as soon as I stepped out of the lecture hall. Since the mission is not on my problems anymore, I feel relaxed wanting to sleep the night away. On my way to the dorm, I was suddenly pushed hard and left sitting on the cemented pathway. I looked up ready to tear the man’s body apart only to see a furious Jinhwan. He is deep mad as he breathes hardly. “What the fuck?!” I growled as soon as I stood up and lunged at him. We fell back down and rolled around at our every attempt to punch each other. One blow landed on my jaw and I slightly felt a ringing on my ears. “Fuck you, Jinhwan!” I exclaimed while giving a hard punch which landed on his eye. He let go of me and I used that chance to stand up ready to kick his abdomen but Yunhyeong and Chanwoo came in between us.

“Let me go or I swear to God, you’re next, Yunhyeong!” I said through gritted teeth but he held me tighter. I didn’t see them both during the class so I inferred that they just got here. But if he won’t let me go, I will send them back in the hospital. Chanwoo on the the hand, helped Jinhwan to stand up and supported him with his weight. I spit out the blood in my mouth and wiped the side of my lips. I muttered a curse when I felt the stinging pain in my jaw.

“Stop throwing punches to each other. For once, act like grownups!” Yunhyeong barked. We both feel silent from his sudden outburst. He rarely does it but when he does, it’s his last string of patience and he will go ballistic if we don’t stop. When he can’t feel my resistance anymore, he let go of my arms and I straightened my legs to stand properly. “What the hell is wrong with you, two?” He continued while shifting his eyes on both of us.

“He attacked me first out of nowhere!” I responded sounding like a kid throwing tantrums; the anger is building up in me again.

“Because you deserve it! How dare you lay a hand on Jiwon?! I told you to stay the hell away from him!” He butted in with the same hatred as me. I exasperatedly walked towards him but Yunhyeong caught my arm. “No, Junhoe.” He shook his head. Fuck this! When one thing goes well, another one goes wrong! I need to get out of here! I swung my arm so Yunhyeong can let me go and walked out. Every one really thinks I’m the bad guy, huh? Well then, so be it!

I smiled bitterly to myself while I continued walking towards the dorm. I felt wronged and betrayed. How the hell did it became my fault that Jiwon is such a fucking nosy bastard and can’t stop himself from meddling with my own business?! What, should I tolerate him while he is killing me slowly from stress?! Should I be the one who will fucking suck it all up, for what? I was feeling bitter when suddenly, I saw the man who’s the reason of my painful jaw.  He is standing in front of me waiting until I came closer. I stopped a few steps away and stared at him darkly.

“I regret meeting you. From now on, stay the hell away from me and pretend like we didn’t meet at all.” I said loud and clear before walking pass by him hoping he will finally get the message and do so.


	9. budding uncertainty

“Dude, you did it wrong. You have to get the square root first before getting the values.” I heard Yunhyeong exclaimed with exasperation. I put my tray of food above the dining table before settling on my seat.

“Yeah, right, genius.” Hanbin’s eyes are rolling with his gritted teeth. I chuckled lightlywhile slowly shaking my head. They look like kindergartners fighting for a piece of bubble gum.

I glanced at Chanwoo who was also looking at them ridiculously. When our eyes met, we both broke into a silent laugh. These two have been like this ever since. And we can’t do something about it.

Weeks passed by like a speed of light. I was busy with school requirements and of course, keeping my best friend safe which happens to be the youngest maxim whom I have to protect until I get him back to the organization. He, most of the time, dodges my advances whenever I ask about his real background, but I am not pushing him hard. Time will come that he’ll admit the truth to me so I will wait until he is ready. For now, I have to stick by his side all the time. I’ll guard and protect his life like it’s mine.

I began chewing on my buttered baguette while the two continue bantering about the Calculus exam. I smiled absentmindedly at the simplicity of this lunch break. This should have been how I am living my life, no guns and knives, just bearing worries of a senior student in his academic life. 

My thought wanders until my eyes landed on another’s slit eyes. The pair of brown-black orbs stared back at me with strong hatred. The small heart-shaped mole gave me the identity of the man. Kim Jinhwan. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

It’s been a month since our fist fight and our paths have never crossed since then. I have completely forgotten about him and his friend but I see, his hate is strong enough to get him riled up like this whenever I’m around. The side of my lips rose to an evil grin. I am unbothered but here he is, trying to kill me with his gazes. I can just laugh.

Accidentally, my eyes settled on the man in front of Jinhwan. His newly-dyed black hair seemed longer. I can’t just forget about his pained eyes the last time I saw him. I admit, I am a jerk with the things I have told him but it’s the only way to severe our ties. He’s like a cloth whom slowly suffocates me and I can’t stand it anymore.

We sometimes bump into each other in the hallway but he’s treating me like I was only an air. It was a good thing actually, but I feel a pang of pain every time he does it. And whenever I feel that way, I just shrug the thought off. What’s important was I have no business with him anymore and he’s the same with me.

“Junhoe, what can you say about the exam?” Hanbin asked getting me out of my deep thoughts. I faced them and flashed a smile. “Just so-so.” I shrugged. Hanbin glared at me making me chuckle. I may be just bumming around but I have to maintain my good standing. It’s the only way that’s keeping me untouchable in this place.

The loud bell saved us all from Hanbin’s murderous stare but we aren’t saved by his light punches.

After passing through the wide steel doors of the cafeteria on our way out, I bumped into a man with an almost similar build like mine. He has a bronze skin and his brownish blonde hair is combed properly. His surprised eyes have thin-framed eyeglasses. “My apologies.” He uttered with his dulcet voice which subtly caught me off guard. Before I can assure him that I am fine, he already walked away.

“Are you okay?” Hanbin asked as he touched my shoulder. My stare that follows the man automatically moved to Hanbin’s black orbs. Something felt wrong and I can’t make sense of what it is. My eyes searched for the man but he’s already gone. “Hey,” my best friend shook my arm lightly to get my attention.

“Yeah” I responded but my head cannot process anything right now. When I gazed down on the floor, I saw a name plate sprawled upside down. I picked it up and read the name engraved on it. Kim Jong In. The emblem of the institute is printed on the leftmost side while the name has white rectangular linings on the side.

Could he be him? The thought crossed my mind making my heart pound rapidly. No, I am sure that Bin is the youngest maxim. Right, everyone can be a Kim but they all can’t be the maxim.

“Come on we’re running late.” My hand was pulled gently and I have let myself be carried away like how my mind forces the sudden thought to awash it from my mind. Because the one I am looking for is the man who’s pulling me with him in the corridors going to our first lecture in the afternoon.

That’s right. Kim Hanbin is the youngest maxim.

When the night comes I was just lying on my bed trying to scrap the bugging thought. But it’s nipping me on my core. I pulled the name plate out of my pockets and repeatedly read the name out loud.

“What about Kai?” Hanbin asked innocently.

“Christ, can you knock first before barging in here?! I almost forgot how to breathe!”

The man stood in front of me with his hands on his waist. “You’re over reacting. And excuse me, my name is Hanbin and not Christ! Also, this is my room too. Why are youbeing so jumpy?” He complained.

“Just announce your presence, jeez.”

“And what do you think I did a while ago?” He looked at me with narrowed eyes and scoff with my nonsensical remarks.

I watched him lie on his bed and thought of something he had said a while ago. “Whom did you call ‘Kai’ a while ago?”

He looked at me questioningly and his mouth formed an ‘o’ when he realised what I meant. “Kai? There’s this classmate in our Algebra named Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin. Don’t tell me you don’t know your classmates?” The look in his eyes screams judgement!

“I don’t know. Why should I know about our classmates.” I defended.

Hanbin looked at me disapprovingly. “Junhoe, you should know who are the people around you. You don’t know some might be a friend or an enemy.” He said it meaningfully but I just scoff at it.

The man is being more and more weird the longer I hang around him.

“You are right.” I sat on top of my bed and stared at him intently. “I should know more about my friends. So, kindly tell me about your past Hanbin-ssi?”

“Goodnight, bastard.” He responded and put his blanket all over him.

I shook my head while chuckling with my bestfriend’s childishness. “Hanbin, you can trust me with your secrets.”

“I know.” He answered sleepily. “Night, Junhoe.”

When I wake up, Hanbin already left and I only got fifteen minutes to prepare! That bastard didn’t even wake me up! I did everything in a hurry. I was running to get to Algebra class when I bumped into Jiwon who was walking absentmindedly on the hallway.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled quietly while he continued walking leisurely.

He acts weirdly. What could be his problem? I mentally hit my head. What am I thinking? Just walk pass him! Junhoe, ignore him. I reminded myself but my feet seems like they have their own brain. I turned my heels around and grabbed the man’s wrist. “You’re going to be late. Come on.” I said with my breath hitching and pulled him with me. We walked hurriedly and managed to get inside before Mr. Ahn could come.

“Thanks.” Jiwon mumbled before sitting on his chair which I ignored since our classmates suddenly stood up to greet the teacher.

My eyes caught glimpse of Jongin at one of the rows. I pulled the name plate out of my pocket and stared back at him. I have to give it back and ask some questions to him.

“Jongin-ssi?” I stopped him from walking with my arm propped in front of him. He looked at me questioningly. I handed his name plate out. “This is yours, right?”

He picked the plate up from my palm. “How did you have it?”

I cleared my throat. “It fell when I bumped into you yesterday.” I was about to say something more but I can’t find the right words.

“Oh, that’s fine. I have some spare to use. Thanks.” He is about to walk away but I stopped him by holding his wrist.

“Wait, I’m— I have something to ask you.” Why is my chest pounding? I was just to ask something to confirm my suspicions. My hand that’s holding him slightly shook and my throat begins to dry I have to swallow repeatedly.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly and looked around. “Junmyeon” he called when he saw someone passing by.

“I’m fine. I’ll just ask you some other time.” I walked away immediately before the man whom he called approach us.

“What’s the matter?” I overheard the man asking Jongin so I fastened my pace to get to my second lecture.

Why was I so nervous in finding out about his identity? Why am I so scared of uncertainty? Why am I so frightened about the fact that Hanbin might not be the one I am looking for?

“What was that with Kim Jongin?” Yunhyeong asked as soon as I sat in our usual spot in the cafeteria. Remembering it made me feel more miserable, I heaved a sigh out of frustration.

“Are you interested in him?”

The question out of nowhere made me choke without even drinking. I was so stressed out with this and they think I was only acting out of unimportant piece of shit they called feelings?! What the hell?!

“Are you even serious?” I asked glaring at the man. Yunhyeong’s smile was caught in the air. “I’m sure as hell that I don’t like him like how you are insinuating. Don’t treat me like I am doing an enemy when we all know who was it, traitor!”

“Okay jeez, I was just kidding, man. Why are you being so sensitive?”

“Mind your own fucking business!”

“Hey, hey, that’s enough. Junhoe, you’re creating an embarrassing scene. Go and cool your head off somewhere.” Chanwoo mediated but his words felt sharp and I am kind of offended.

“So now I am embarrassing to you? You know what, fuck you both!” I exclaimed and walked out extremely furious about what happened.

“Junhoe” Jiwon, who was watching everything, called me but I just walked pass by him. “Hey” he called once again.

I stopped and looked at him darkly. “Leave me alone or I’ll plant a bullet on your head right this instant.” I continued walking but stop mid tracks when I heard his voice.

“Why do you hate me so much?” I am not sure if I heard it wrongly but his voice sounded so hurt it transmitted to my clenching chest. “What have I done to make you hate me so much? You told me to walk away but you pulled me back beside you. And now, you despise me again like I was the worst person you’ve ever met. Why?”

“Because you are Ji—“

“Junhoe” Hanbin called before I finish my sentence. “I’m sorry Jiwon but I have to take this man now. See you around.” He gripped on my shoulders tightly and pushed me forward.

“Why do you hate the guy so much?” Hanbin asked while we are both sitting on one of the bleachers in the grandstand watching the tall grass swaying with the afternoon wind.

I hate thinking things that doesn’t even concern me on top of my problems. Why do these people wanted to know what I am thinking so bad? “I’m thankful that you got me out of that fucked up situation but please, don’t ask me questions.” I said flatly.

“No. This time, give me the definite answer. I have been watching you treat him badly. The man’s not doing anything wrong to you but you hate him to the core. Why?”

“I don’t know!” I exclaimed out of frustrations but it’s the truth. I wanted to say it’s because he is Jiwon but I am just fooling not everyone but also myself. I also don’t know where my hatred for him comes from.

“You hate him just because?” He asked in disbelief.

And now Hanbin is starting to frustrate me too. “Yes and what about it? Should I always have a reason to do things?” It was a childish question. Even Hanbin was caught off guard with my silliness.

“Are you hearing yourself?”

“Enough with questions.” I sighed. I badly wanted to end this conversation now.

I saw my best friend shake his head in my peripheral vision. “Stop treating everyone worst before you end up losing them in no time.” He stood up and extended his hand to pat me on my back. “I’ll tell the instructors that you have taken the day off. Go somewhere and try to get your shit together.”

I heaved a sigh in helplessness. Everything is taking a toll on me and I wanted to end them now. The mission, the getting-out-of-hand arguments and my unwanted thoughts. A tear fell from my hand as I start to sob. I have to leave the place.

I have to get away.


	10. confusing signs

_I am almost out of breath yet I can’t stop running after the two unexplainable beings in front of me. I can’t see clearly but the one I am after at looks like a big fiery Phoenix. On the other hand, the one at the front-most is a black mamba, slithering away from the Phoenix._

_I started running from the institute’s corridors after seeing them and now, we are almost out of the gates. I don’t understand what’s happening but I can’t stop going after them. All I know is that I have to save the both of them. I have to stop what is about to happen._

_On my right is a man in his dark charcoal coat and tie. I almost stopped when I realized that his face is blurred. The confusion didn’t stop from there. Few other men whose wearing formal dresses are also running after us, identities are also unknown. Who could they be._

_Soon, the mamba stopped moving then turned to the Phoenix who remained flying over it, hissing with his two-pronged tongue. When I looked back, I can’t see the Empire Institute anymore. I stopped at a close distance still not comprehending everything._

_I am catching my breath as I put my hands on my knees. I breathed heavily as I watch the two measure their gazes. As if they can understand each through their eyes._

What is this? What are they talking about? 

_Soon the rest of the men who are following stopped behind me. They all looked troubled, worried and scared. But they can’t get close any further._

What’s happening?

_Then suddenly, the mamba let its poisonous fangs out on us. The serpent tried to scare us away if one of us dare to make the slightest movement._

_It was a dreading sight. We were all holding our breaths. Even more when the red bird opened his claws out making its sharp nails point towards the snake._

_Panic started to creep in me. My hands began to sweat and shake. My eyes suddenly welled up. I want to run towards them to block each other’s way but my feet stayed rooted on the pavement. Then I started screaming. I wanted to tell them to stop as if they can understand it. But my voice didn’t came out no matter how hard I try to yell._

_The surrounding started to get darker. It was already deep in the night but the moon shone so bright I should be seeing everything clearly. But a shadow is slowly casting over the moon. It’s devouring the light little by little._

_I was drawn to it. Almost forgetting what’s happening in front of me. But my heart jumped on the floor when I heard the Phoenix flap his wings and flew towards the mamba. Then the black snake fell on the gray asphalt lifeless with eyes remained open looking towards me._

_The serpent was looking right back at my perplexed eyes. Trying to tell me something I can’t understand. Then its eyes started to shut slowly as the snake started to go back to its original form. It was a man!_

_I caught my breath when I realized who he was._

_He is..._

I took a deep breath as soon as my eyes opened up. What kind of dream was that? I put my hands in front of my eyes. It felt vivid and surreal. My heart is beating rapidly. I heaved sigh. Am I developing some kind of heart ailment?

My eyes flew towards the door when it opened. Yunhyeong took a peek before spreading his lips with a calculative smile while his hand is swaying a bag of take out food. When I glanced at the clock on my side, it was already quarter before eight in the night.

I was having a hard time contemplating on things in the afternoon. I wanted to get away but I have nowhere to go. I was reminded that my bed is the safest zone I can have right now. So instead of speeding away with overloaded thoughts and might go into an accident, I slept all my issues away. And I must say I felt better.

Chanwoo followed suit when Yunhyeong went inside the room. I watch them shift on their feet awkwardly trying to come up with something to say.

Stop treating everyone worst before you end up losing them in no time. I heard my best friend said and thought maybe Hanbin is right. Ever since losing the only family I have, I have been depending on these people. Forgiving them won’t hurt me, right?

“Come, sit here.” I patted my bed and scooted over to the side to give them a room. As much as I wanted to be alone tonight, their Chinese takeout is tempting me.

“I know you love this.” Yunhyeong put the carton of yang-chow rice with steak toppings as he smiles proudly.

“Thanks.” I started to dig on it while the two exchanged a surprise look at each other. “What?”

Chanwoo cleared his throat. “We thought you’ll make us kneel on sea-salt grains like the last time before you forgive us.” He replied with an awkward smile on his lips while scratching the side of his head.

I grinned evilly at them while licking on the disposable spoon on my hand. Both of them swallowed worriedly making me chuckle. “Was I that worst to the both of you?” I asked shooting an eyebrow up.

“We’re sorry, okay. I know you’re having too much on your plate recently and we are kind of insensitive with it. I feel troubled knowing you’re upset with us, so I hope this will be enough as an apology?” Yunhyeong is biting his lips.

My brow arched higher and I can sense their worry. I broke into fits of laughter and waived the fork in my hand. “Apology accepted.”

“Damn you, bastard! You scared the hell out of me. You!” Yunhyeong hit the side of my head making me tumble above my bed.

“Fuck you!” I shouted but the two tackled me down faster as they laugh at my tangled limbs. “Better start running once you let go of me. The sun won’t shine on you two anymore tomorrow! Let go!” I yelled but they won’t stop tickling me.

“You might want to consider my best friend’s threats, kiddos. I don’t want blood spilling in here.” Hanbin interjected. It looks like he just got home.

“You heard him, let go fucktards! I swear I’ll beat the shit out of you, two!” Before they let go of me, they had the nerve to simultaneously pat my head like I was a puppy! Ha!

“It’s the summer break at the end of the month. What are you going to do?” I was asked as soon as I sat in my usual spot in our headquarters. I exhaled loudly. I just got out from an info overload lectures, why can’t they give me the time to breathe first?!

“You might want to come with us in Jeju! Yunhyeong is tagging me along and I think, you could use some breather.” Chanwoo invited and I sneered at him.

“Hard pass.” I say tasting bitter over the fact that he’s inviting me to Yunhyeong’s boyfriend’s turf. Why would I anyway?

“You could have just toned your rejection down a bit, you know. Why do you even hate Jinhwan so much?” Yunhyeong threw a dart towards me. Oops, I have offended the boyfriend.

“Why do you even have to ask anyway?” I said squinting at him. He just rolled his eyes at me. I always, always wanted to tease him like this. One of the reasons why I love hanging out with him.

We were just killing time with darts and pool when we heard a sudden uproar of laughters outside our room. Then I saw the members of the other gang in the school through the windows. They were passing by so loudly everyone might think there’s a commotion going on.

In the middle of the group was the man whose completely stressing me out these days. Kim Jongin with his hand carelessly hanging on a smaller man’s shoulder is laughing while his head fall back in between laughter.

Why does he seem like he is a part of the Maxims? Why is he so charismatic, so highly and so mysterious? My heart started to beat rapidly again and I want this anxiety to end now. Without second-thinking, I stormed out of our HQ and followed the group of men walking in the hallway.

“Excuse me, Kai-ssi?” I prompted making all of them stop and look at each other’s eyes with a sense of entertainment. “Can I talk to you? For a minute?”

The silence is prickling my skin. I suddenly wanted to walk out and hide. The way the atmosphere dropped is so awkward. They were all exchanging meaningful glances. Then all of them erupted in laughter and howls. Kai motioned his fist at them before they all pat his back and started to walk away to give us “a minute.”

“Junhoe, right? What can I do for you?” He asked as he puts his hands inside his jean pockets.

My face started to crumple. Why does he resembles with someone I want to forget? They were so different in almost all aspect but there’s this one habit of them that seems so alike?

“Hey” he called in the middle of my time checking him out. Oh Christ, did I just say ‘checking him out’?

“Yeah,” I began to stammer. “Can I just ask you a question?” I bit my lower lip after licking it. “May I know when is your birthday?”

The man went from shock to fascinated before actually giggling. He shook his head and looked at me suddenly differently. “Fourteenth of January. Why?”

January 14? My lips suddenly turned into a flat line. He is not the youngest maxim, after all. I have to mentally laugh at myself for being so silly. I worried myself over nothing. “Oh, nothing. Just a survey!” I said faking my cheered up voice and started to turn my back at him when I saw Jiwon a few steps in front of me.

The looks in his eyes are blank. It was the very first time I have seen it. And instantly, I felt a chill down my spine.

I continued walking away but I can’t help myself turning my head to look at him only to see him talking to Jongin. And Jongin looked confused and defensive. Small world, huh. He knows more people than I have expected. I thought he only knows the small man named Jinhwan.

I shrugged to erase those thoughts. I should now stop concerning over those two. They are both insignificant to me and to my mission.

I walked back towards the two men who were actually watching me act silly a while ago. Chanwoo had an evil grin in his lips while Yunhyeong is following me with his menacing eyes. “What was that?”

“If you could just see Jiwon, it seems like his heart have just been broken. Bro, if I were you, I will cleanly end everything with him first before chasing another guy. Poor Jiwon.” Yunhyeong added.

“Shut up, fucktards!” I walked pass by them but they just chuckled.

I went back inside the room and slouched on the velvety couch and heaved a relieved sigh. I should not doubt on my first instinct. Hanbin is and will always be the youngest Maxim.

That night while preparing to bed, I was suddenly reminded about the week-long summer break. I turned towards my best friend who was also preparing to sleep.

“Break’s just around the corner. Where will you spend it?” I asked without looking at him. I heard soft rustles from his movement while waiting for his response.

“Me.” He replied and dunked his body on to his bed. “Oh, my adoptive father wants me to come with him in Vladivostok. Business trip.”

I looked at him disappointingly as I sat on my own bed. It would be a nice chance for me to try and confirm the truth from him. “You’re going with him? Isn’t that boring?You’ll just be left alone in the hotel room while he attend meetings over meetings.”

Hanbin chuckled. “I can stay in the room for a week and won’t complain about boredom, Junhoe. I am not like you. Besides, my dad enrolled me in a week-long seminar in there. I am not sure of what that is but I think it will be a good chance to have a hobby.”

It’s such a shame, actually. Well I guess, I’ll just visit mom. It’s nearly a year after my last visit. “Alright, enjoy your vacation. You might want to bring home something for me?”

Hanbin just laughed before bidding me good night.

My consciousness is about to be swept away when I was reminded of my dream last week about the snake and the Phoenix. What does it mean? Should I be concern about it?I shook my head and tried to close my eyes but the snake’s eyes snap me out of my peace.

I know him. But I can’t identify who he is. I sat on top of my bed and rest my arms on my knees. My hands went up to wipe my face hoping that those grim thoughts will fade. I exhaled exasperatedly when I got more troubled than I already am.

I stood up and pulled my jacket off on the coat rack and opened the door to get some air. I walked towards the corridors and breathed the humid air of Summer. “Junhoe, get your shits together. You can’t be distracted at these crucial times. Remember that you carry your best friend’s life in your hands.”

I blowed some air out of my mouth and tilted my head towards the clear night sky. Tonight felt serene, as if its the most peaceful night to everyone. And I kind of envy the dark sky. The extent I would love to do just to have my own peace too.

My hands leaned on the railings while looking around. I almost jumped out when I saw another man at the end of the corridor. Jiwon is standing a few feet away from me, looking miserable in the dark.

He stopped moving when he saw me watching him but he remained silent. He glanced back in front of us after sometime while clearing his throat. “Can’t sleep?”he asked but I ignored him. When I asked for peace, I didn’t mean solitary moment with this man.

I mimicked his movement and stared at the darkness. The school’s lawn felt empty and deserted. You can’t even see anything even if you keep your eyes wide open.

But I felt strange when I saw a spark in the dark. Soon after, soft movements can be heard. A shadow was running towards the side.

With my budding curiosity, I sped towards the stairs and climbed down to go to the last place where I had seen it. Jiwon is following suit but he is already the least of my concern.

When we get there, it’s as if I was just tricked by my own eyes. No one was there, even the traces. “You saw it, right?” I asked Jiwon.

“Yes” he replied with heavy breaths.

I exhaled loudly while scanning the whole place. It might be the school guard. Empire Institute has a tight security. No one can come in easily.

With the thought in my head, I turned my heels to walk back inside when I spotted Kim Donghyuk walking fast from the back of the dorm building. He is looking at everywhere while taking careful steps.

I am about to go after the newcomer when Jiwon pulled me beside him. “Not now. He might be surprised to see us here.” He whispered in a calculative manner. I whisked his hand away when my heart started beating rapidly.

I walked inside without looking back but stop when I smelled the air. It’s whiff smelled familiar.

I am sure that this school is a safe space. But why do things start to get weird in here? What was Donghyuk doing outside in the middle of the night? And who was the shadow I saw with Jiwon?


	11. a bolt out of the blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Death
> 
> Before anything else, I hope everyone is fine and happy. So much things happened for the past few months and I’m happy to know everyone’s staying strong. Holiday season is fast-approaching! Don’t forget to treat yourself for a job well done in everything. 
> 
> Here’s a gift (?) = update for all of you! We’re getting nearer towards the eventful chapters!

“Are you sure you really don’t like to come with us?” Yunhyeong asked as he slings the straps of his back pack on his shoulder. “You know, Jinhwan won’t mind if you do.”

I scoffed at his words. Jinhwan will surely mind my presence. Hell, even a second will infuriate him. The boys deserve a break from school and from mafia duties so I want them to enjoy this trip as mush as they can.

I looked at Chanwoo who is busy reading the travelogue with excitement in his eyes. I smiled at his eagerness to travel. I am actually worried about him. With his young age, he is already exposed to the underground society. His innocence is long gone but I know somewhere in him, his youth is still there. So I must preserve it no matter what. Chanwoo still deserves a peaceful future.

“Hey kid, stick with Yunhyeong and Jinhwan always. I’ll kill you if something bad will happen to you in there, do you understand?”

Chanwoo clicked his tongue while rolling his eyes at me. “It doesn’t fit you, Junhoe. Geez, stop spoiling my most-awaited vacation, shoo!” I looked at him with disbelief while Yunhyeong giggled.

“Attention to passengers of Jeju Air flight K0915.”Their flight details is already being announced at the intercom. I secured their bags one more time before waving a hand at them. “Keep the child safe, Yun. Enjoy Jeju!”

“I’m not a kid, Junhoe. Shut up!” Chanwoo scowled while stoping his one foot before turning his heels towards the departure area.

“Stop bullying the kid, Junhoe.” Yunhyeong whispered while chuckling. “Are you really sure you don’t want to go with us? Let’s call Hanbin to pick your car up.”

He pushed but I have already made plans for the break and Jeju is not a part of it. I turned Yunhyeong around with his shoulder and patted him at the back. “Go and enjoy the sea for me!” I bade before he took a step towards Chanwoo who is already checking in, without looking back. 

When their plane departed I walked towards my Chiron and sped away to the only place I have to go during summer breaks at school, to my mom. It has been over a year after my last visit, she might be sulking already.

The music of New Empire is blasting on my stereo as I wind down the lane to the country-side. The gentle waves of the sea can be heard as they splash at the concrete dike at the side of the road. The weather is fine and it was a great time to drive.

I shifted my car gears before turning to a single-lane uphill pathway. Pine trees starts to line up while their wintery breeze is fanning my brushed-up hair. I inhaled the minty air as I slide up my shades above my head to appreciate the picturesque view being warped up as I speed minimally.

When I stopped at the parking lot at the top of the hill, I picked the bouquet of red carnations from the backseat and walked down to the tallest pine tree at the side. The sea I have passed by a while ago can be seen as the sun is adorning each waves with glitters. 

I put the flowers down as I stare at the photo frame hanging at a branch of the tree. The woman in the photo is smiling so genuinely looking so pristine with his white-laced dress. “Hi mom, your handsome son is here.” I smiled back at her.

It’s been ten years and she still looked the same. An epitome of grace and charisma. That’s what she is. 

I scanned the whole place in front of me as I sat at the bench while exhaling all the burdens I have been keeping for the past year. “Mom, can’t I just follow you up there?” My eyes began to well up as my chest began to ache. I blowed puffs of air to keep me from sobbing.

It seems like I have been living a borrowed life for a decade now. The memory of killing someone for the first time still lingers in me. It still haunts me. And it is pure torture.

The rusty smell of the blood trickling on the man’s head. The weight of the shot gun in my shaking hands and the terror look in my eyes. It was a total nightmare.

But mom, my mom is already in a happy place. She’s already in a paradise where pain and suffering do not exist. And I felt envious. I am jealous to the point that I have attempted countless of times to be with her. But I am always saved.

I rudely wiped the tears off my cheeks as I stare at the lovely young face of my mother. I smiled bitterly. I know giving up should never be an option but I’m already tired and unhappy and dead inside. I missed her so much. And the only thing I wanted is to be with her right now.

I crouched down, holding my face in my hands. The wind blew and as if Mom had laid her hand on my back, I felt comforted. I continued sobbing making my eyes blur. And the blur from the past starts to rewind in my head.

_Thunder is rolling ruthlessly at the same time, the downpour is torrential. I looked around to find mother in the sea of expensive gowns and suits. I have searched around the busy function hall but there were no signs of my mother whose wearing an elegant midnight green evening gown._

_The party looks prestige, everyone is wearing their best. The tall cake at the side of the stage is blue and minimalist. As if it belonged to someone regal and powerful._

_“What are you doing here, kid? The designated room for the celebrant’s friends is in the next door. Come here, I’ll take you there.” The woman’s hand took my small ones and she guided me to the hallway.  
_

_I looked at her face but all I can see was her hair styled in an upper bun and her fur shawl covers her whole face. With her tall build, I looked so small with my height just below her waist._

_She opened a door and urged me to come inside. “The youngest maxim will be there. Go and play with other kids while you are all waiting for him.”  
_

_Before I went inside, I turned around one last time to look at the woman but she’s already walking away. A woman in deep blue satin dress, fancy dress shoes, warm hands and angelic voice. Who could she be?_

_“And here’s the dashing birthday celebrant. Let us all welcome the youngest maxim!” The emcee’s cue made all the kids in the room clap their hands as their head stretches upward to catch a glimpse of the main character of the night._

_The boy in front of the stage is smiling ear to ears in his white tuxedo and charcoal bow tie. As soon as he stepped down from the stage, other kids of our age started to swarm at him. But I don’t know him. I also don’t know why mom had to take me here when I don’teven know anyone in this place._

_I backed away and roamed around again. People don’t notice me as they were enjoying the food and drinks being served. I see nothing weird not until I went inside a dark room and heard hushed voices from the inside._

_“Count Lucho, we have been notified that an enemy is in the party.”_

_A man chuckled as he sips wine from the goblet._

_“Secure all the Maxims. The enemy will be shot to death. Do this silently.”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_I can hear the rustling sound of a group of men but I can’t see them from where I am hiding. Meanwhile the man who was called Count Lucho is about to turn towards me but a pair of strong hands pulled me out of the corner._

_“What are you doing here, bastard?” I came eye to eye with piercing dark ones. He caught me in my collar and gripped it tightly._

_“I can’t breathe.” I cough while desperately trying to gasp for air._

_“Jihoon, what are you doing to the kid?” The same man from a while ago walked towards us._

_“He’s eavesdropping, father. I was told that an enemy had successfully crashed the party. This kid might be an accomplice.”_

_I am still trying to breathe for air. My hands are struggling to get off the boy’s hands on me. “I can’t breathe.”_

_“You’re killing the child! Get your hands off him. Now!” The older man’s voice thundered, my heart almost dropped to the floor and a few teardrops spilled from my eyes._

_The boy abruptly let go of me making me drop to the floor coughing as I silently sob._

_“Get out through the backdoor. We are going home. I’ll just get your mother and brother. Quick! Don’t let them get you.”_

_Those faint voices and footsteps are the last thing I have heard before the darkness succumbed me._

_Thunder continued rolling heavily as the downpour seems endless. From the slits of the window of the Venetian Hotel we are in, I can see the sharp and long lightnings every now and then._

_I was getting hopeless from finding mother and from running away from this place. But a bolt out of the blue flashes and a kid who has the same age as mine came running towards me. Worry is evident from his small eyes. And his warm hands drove my fright away._

_“Are you alright? Why are you here?” He asked breathing heavily. He helped me sit up gently._

_“Have you seen mother?” My voice is shaking as I breathe. My desperate hand tightly grabbed his neat white sleeves with no intention to let go._

_“We’ll find your mother. Come and leave with me.”_

_We half walk-half run in the middle of the corridor. Then a sound came off which made us stop on our tracks. It was not the thunder. It was also not from the speakers.  
_

_I pulled the kid with me to a room where I clearly heard the frightening sound. Unfolded in front of our own eyes was a woman pointing a gun to another person who was already bleeding to death on the floor._

_“Mom?” The kid whispered._

_Mom? The one whom he called was my mother whom I’m looking for since we have arrived. The one in the midnight green flowing gown. And the one who’s holding the gun._

_“Mother?” A questioning call made her snap her head towards us. And almost immediately, she’s looking at me with bewildered eyes._

_“Junhoe—“ but before she can finish her words, a gunshot was again heard within the four corners of the room. And with just a blink of an eye, my mother fell down to the floor with a bleeding chest and a scared look towards me._

_“Run.” Her lips read but I can’t process what’s happening. I switched gazes on the boy who is already holding the other woman’s head on his lap, blood is pooling around him; and back to my mother who is continuously telling me to leave the place._

_The woman was the same one who helped me awhile ago. The shock prevented me from breathing and when I realized I’m staying still for more than a minute now, I started sobbing. Hard. Harder when mother’s eyes are closing slowly until they were completely shut._

_“I’m sorry.” Like a mirrored apology of my mother before her final breath, my knees crumbled to the tiled floor. “I’m sorry.”_

_I was unconsciously repeating those words. To anyone, to no one. I was sitting there with two cold dead bodies lying on the floor and a wrecked unknown future._

_I was wailing endlessly. I was feeling betrayed, feeling left alone and feeling scared. How can mother do this to me? More so when she knew it was how father was also killed? How can she leave me alone like this, defenseless and unprepared?_

_A pair of hands covered with blood pulled me up. I was not alone yet. I still have him here with me. But when I remembered he was the child of the dead woman whom my mother shot, I feel like giving up again._

_“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay, stop crying. It’s not your fault.”He pulled me with him while wiping the tears off my cheeks. “Come on, I will get you out of here. I will keep you safe.” He pulled my hand and we ran towards the exit of the function hall._

_We ran without thinking where we should go. All I know is I am tightly holding his hand while trying to be strong. The urge to survive the night is more important than thinking to deal with the future. It was a lot to handle._

_We reached the end of the hallway and we crouched down after securing the vicinity. I was having trouble breathing from the adrenaline rush._

_“I’m sorry.” I said in between sobs._

_“No, it’s not your fault. You hear me, it’s not your fault. Forget about what happened tonight.” He told it in a determined manner, it’s as if to assure me._

_I bit my lips out of guilt. Here I am breaking down from all the things we have witnessed together but he’s staying composed. Like what a true-blue maxim should be._

_Realizing that, I stopped crying and wiped the tears off my face. I should be strong like him. I searched for his hand and held it tightly with both of mine’s. I have found a friend in him. “I won’t let go of you, so please don’t leave me.”_

_“I won’t, I promise.” He responded with warm smile on his lips._

_We stayed at that dark place for a while before we were noticed by a man in a black tuxedo._

_“Young Maxim!” He swiftly pulled the other boy from my hands._

_“Don’t leave me alone here!” I called but they are already out of my sight._

_As I shiver at the side, all I hear was the boy’s words._

It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Live happily .

_And as I open my eyes, I saw a pair leather dress shoes._

That moment in time flashed through me like a film. From the start of my training as the Creeper until I have successfully crossed out an enemy’s name from the organization’s book.

I heaved a deep sigh after reminiscing the dark past I have been trying so hard to bury. But I am always reminded whenever I see mother’s genuine smile. But I have never resented her and my father. I can’t. So I have been working as Maximus’ assassin to pay for all their sins.

“I’ll be coming over for a few more times, Mom. Don’t miss me too much.” The wind rustled once again and I felt a pat on my head. I laughed as I wipe the tears that escaped my eyes. At least, even for a short while, I felt accompanied by her.

When I was walking down to the carpark, I caught a glimpse of a leaving familiar Cadillac Escalade. I’m trying to remember from where I once saw it but I can’t pinpoint it. I just shrug as I sit behind the wheel and started my Chiron’s engine.

Halfway back to the Institute, the clear blue skies were slowly being covered by dark nimbus cloud. I was only just a few blocks away when the rain started to pour and thunder started rolling loudly.

A midsummer’s thunderstorm is the least thing I wanted right now. I clicked my tongue before I switched my engine off. I rummaged through my compartments looking for an umbrella but I can’t find one. I guess I’ll just have to run all the way to the dorm but I’ll be completely soaked by the time I enter the building.

I secured my phone and car keys before I openedthe door. But before I can run, a bolt of lightning stroke followed by the roaring sound. At the same time, someone stopped in front of me with an umbrella above our heads. 

“Here.” Jiwon said as he put the handle to my hand.

Without looking at me, he pulled the hood of his jacket on his head and ran towards his car and sped away. Silver Cadillac.

That’s the car I saw a while ago.

I was stunned for a moment when I realized something. From a bolt out of the blue, Jiwon appeared before me just like the ten-year old boy a decade ago.

Under a pouring rain and a thunderstorm in the middle of summer, my heart started beating fast as I felt cold and chilling. No way.

“There’s no way he can be him.”


	12. confirmed hunches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is excited for the BOBBY2! Let us all rejoice with the coming Bob content and *cross fingers* a JunBob collab for this album!
> 
> And the comeback of Hanbin! It’s about time!
> 
> How are you all? It has been 16 days after New Year and what have you accomplished so far? 
> 
> I have a lot of plans for this year. New work (please let me just find a better job), a project with my sisters, and lots of savings for when I wanted to just leave this country and go farming at a countryside in New Zealand, and lastly to begin a (secret for now) writing project after this series! 
> 
> How about you, all? What are your plans this 2021?  
> My apologies for updating this late. But here it is!

I was sure of it. Hundred percent— no, more than a hundred percent! All clues point towards Hanbin. 

He is an orphan. His surname is Kim. He’s also 19 years of age. And he exudes regality and charisma. Like a true-blue—

“Tangerines”

—tangerines. What? No, Maxim! True-blue Maxim. 

He is observant, smart and decisive. He can keep a secret and he knows when to make sacrifices. Like what a natural born—

“Dol hareubangs!”

—Dol hareubangs? Oh Christ, no! Leader! Hanbin is a natural born leader! 

Why was I hearing things about Jeju? A hand grabbed my head and another knocked it. “Fu—“

“Are you even listening?” Chanwoo asked with a grim expression in his face. Meanwhile, Yunhyeong was scrutinizing me with a weird look. 

Oh right! They just got home from Jeju and the bastards chose to barge inside my room as soon as they came straight to the airport instead of resting. They were jovial about the things they did and they were so eager to tell me all of this. 

But I can’t bring myself to listen to their amazing stories. My mind is being wreck for almost a week now. 

Kim Jiwon, that guy! He never fails to get me confused! 

“What? Are you just going to zone out there?” Chanwoo interrogated, now almost about to explode.

“Where are we again?” I scratched my head lightly as I put a guilty smile on my lips. The two looked at me sharply before they both heaved a sigh. They pulled a chair each in front of me and plopped down as they put their arms in front of their chest.

My eyes went wide and mouthed “what” on them. But they remained steadfast, ready to squeeze me for what’s bugging me.

Yunhyeong broke the silence as he clears his throat. “Okay Mr. Creeper, do you perhaps, have something to tell us?”

I swallowed a lump in my throat. How many months has it been? Two, almost three? That’s how long I have been stressing myself because of the mission. Because until now, I am not yet certain on who’s the real youngest maxim. 

“Junhoe, are you romantically involved to anyone right now?” Chanwoo asked?

I almost choke on my own saliva. Romantically what? “Are you crazy? I am not!” I said in my full defensive tone.

The two made a face indicating that they are not really convinced at all. “Right. So what are you weirdly staring at that umbrella in your hand?” 

My eyes shifted to the thing in my hand. It was the one Jiwon handed me at the parking lot. I threw it almost immediately making me look more in denial in front of my friends.

“Oh?” Both chorused and I only threw them a sharp look. 

After a full minute of silence, the two erupted in a giggle while they clap their hands repeatedly. They really looked like idiots in front of me. 

_Oh come on! I just wanted a break, why can’t they give me one?!_

“Na-ah! Summer break is almost over. You can’t ask for an extension anymore.” 

_Huh? They can even hear my thoughts?_

“Duh Mr. Defensive, you’re saying it out loud. Now tell us whose bothering our Creeper?” Chanwoo further teased and I think I wanted to throw the both of them out the window. 

They are so persistent. But well, maybe I can tell them a little. I might scour some helpful pieces of advice from them. 

But looking at their mischievous look in their eyes, it screams ‘waste of time’. 

“Was it Master Kim Jiwon?”

See, it’s just a waste of—what, Kim Jiwon?! These guys are really crazy! I opened my mouth to say something but I really have nothing to say. In the end, I chose to shut my mouth and heaved a sigh.

“Is that a yes?” Yunhyeong prodded. 

I licked my lower lip and looked at them expectantly. “I have this friend—“

“We are your only friend, Junhoe.” Chanwoo interjected. 

“Do you really want to hear my story?” I asked sarcastically. 

Chanwoo smiled apologetically and motioned his hands for me to continue. 

Should I really tell them? Missions like this are supposed to be a top secret.

It seems like heaving a sigh is the most normal thing to do today. I inhaled enough air to calm my self until I let go of them. Maybe I can tell them a little information. And maybe they can give me some helpful insights. 

“Junhoe” the Shooter called my attention as he gripped my arm a little tightly. The look in his eyes is full of sincerity. It’s making me feel guilty that I have been keeping a secret from the both of them. After all, they are the only people I can trust my whole life with. 

However, I should not drag them in this mess. They have their own struggles. And I must face this alone. 

I responded with a genuine smile. I realized I am the only one whose making everything complicated. And I should get all my shits together by now. I only have almost four months to safely escort the lost Maxim back. 

“Let’s just say that I was just overthinking. This is nothing to worry about. Really.” I said as I shake my head firmly. 

The two men are about to say something when the door opened and the great and mighty best friend of mine walked in. He is away for almost a month and the bastard hasn’t even replied to my messages!

“Hello?” He greeted with an awkward smile in his lips. 

Unknowingly, the three of us in the bed looked at him from head to toe as he is terribly soaking wet! 

“Why haven’t you called one of us to get you an umbrella?” I asked feeling betrayed. Not because he hasn’t called but because I’m feeling lazy to move and I might clean all the mess he had made on our bedroom floor. 

“Excuse me.” Hanbin responded with a more betrayed look. “I have been ringing everyone’s phone for ten minutes. No one dared to answer so what should you want me to do?” 

I smell sarcasm all over the place. 

I looked at Yunhyeong and Chanwoo expectantly but the two swiftly walked out of the room in just a blink of an eye. Damn bastards! 

“Can you help me with this?” My seething anger for those traitors evaporated when I saw Hanbin having trouble pulling off his denim jacket. 

I walked towards him while shaking my head in discouragement but nevertheless helped the man from stripping off his well soaked clothes. I’m guessing he walked inside from the main gate. 

Some things had me puzzled about Hanbin. Like how well off his foster parents were but they never gave him a car he can use and how he lives simply. I can’t even complain about these things to him because he looks happy having them as his parents. I can only just sympathize with him while masking my pity. He hates it the most— people pitying over him. 

I watched him undress and realized that over the past months, he had bulked up. His skinny build is now more muscled and toned. His shoulders became broader and his arms looked stronger. His abdomen had developed three, four, five, six-packed abs. 

I whistled lightly just to tease him. And he chuckled as an answer. “Stop eyeing me, fucker!” He threw his beanie towards me. I just laughed as I dodged his shot. 

He unbuttoned his black ripped jeans in front of me and I also saw improvement in his lower limbs. I can’t help but feel a sense of pride. I watched him grew into a fine looking man like this. I mentally patted myself for achieving such milestone. 

He walked around the room for a moment before he finally went inside the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, a sudden realization had hit me. Hanbin doesn’t have “that” symbol. He has a couple of tattoos in his clavicle and torso but I didn’t had a sight of that _one particular sign_. 

Count Lucho had that mark on the part between his thumb and forefinger on his right hand. Jihoon-hyung on the other hand has it on his right ankle. 

I rarely see Hanbin’s whole body but even I was shocked to see him inked with large tattoos. 

A weird thought crosses my mind. 

Was he really the one I am looking for? 

  
  


I never really liked Mondays. Whoever thought of Mondays are the week’s beginnings, I’ll surely beat him/her to pulp!

“Why the long face?” Hanbin asked as he chews the meatball in his spaghetti.

The cafeteria is buzzing busily with their summer vacation stories this lunch time but here I am still wondering how did my summer vacation flew just like that.

“Don’t mind him. He’s claiming a vacation hangover when he didn’t even go anywhere.” Chanwoo snorted as he nudged on me. He received a death glare in return.

“Shut up kid.” I scowled as I stabbed the meaton my plate until it became inedible pieces. I frowned over the repulsing state of my food and pushed it away from me. 

“You just wasted the food when there are thousands of people in the outskirt who can’t even afford to buy a piece of bread. What’s happening with you, really?” Yunhyeong complained with his forehead creased, annoyance is evident on his face.

And just like Chanwoo, he just received a glare from me as I squared my shoulders and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He heaved a sigh and shook his head in discouragement.

“By the way, have you heard about the Halloween Party at the end of next month. That’s a week after Hanbin’s birthday, right?”

All three heads snapped towards Chanwoo with different expression. Hanbin’s face turned sour while Yunhyeong became excited. And I looked pale like all blood was drawn out from my body. But no one noticed it.

“That’s right!” Yunhyeong clapped his hand. “Why don’t we look for some costumes after classes?” He added while shifting his eyes on us three.

“Hard pass.” Hanbin declined almost immediately.

“But why? Empire Institute’s Annual Halloween Party is something to look forward for! It’s the highlight of the year!” The youngest whined.

“That’s right. Plus we get to celebrate your birthday that day, too! You have mentioned you will take a leave on the week of your birthday, right?” The Shooter added.

“Your birthday is on October?” I asked which earned me an alienated look from the rest.

“It has always been in October, Junhoe.” My best friend confirmed almost laughing as if I just asked the most ridiculous question he ever heard of.

“Wasn’t it held every December? Before Christmas?” I started shaking so I hid my hands below the table so they won’t see it.

Was I wrong all along? Damn it, I only have three months and I was only looking at the wrong person all along!

“Don’t you have another tattoo aside from the ‘Nihilism’ in your clavicle and some other animated images in your torso?”

“What did my tattoos have to do with this? Are you sure you are okay?” Hanbin said with a hint of irritation in his eyes.

My head is immediately filled with overlapping thoughts as my heart starts to race. I look like a dysfunctional robot bursting with overloaded information. I failed to think rationally and jumped over Hanbin to lay him flat on the dining table. I held his wrists tightly as I shoved his shirt upward to find that familiar symbol all of the Maxims  should have. But it wasn’t inked in his body.

“Fuck Junhoe, what are you doing?” Hanbin growled as he looks at me murderously. While Yunhyeong and Chanwoo ran towards my side and are trying to hold me down.

The whole cafeteria froze as they watch the commotion. But I don’t care any of the attention. I am now fully consumed by my inner demons. Restraining won’t make me falter.

My breath hitches as I exhale loudly. If Hanbin isn’t the youngest maxim, who could be it?

A whip in the air is heard and within seconds, I fell on the floor with the side of my mouth stinging in pain. Donghyuk is standing as he stares at me murderously.

He helped Hanbin to stand up right as Hanbin smoothes out the creases of his shirt. His face screams humiliation and fury. His eyes became darker and he never looked at me when he walked out of the room with Donghyuk whose leaving me with a warning look.

The suspense in the air remained as the people inside are bearing mixed reactions. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were the first ones to recover from the shock and ran towards me to help me get up. But I slapped their hands and stood up alone as I leave the cafeteria with urgent steps.

I have no time to waste! I have to find the youngest maxim by today!

But who the fuck should I look for? I have limited hints on his information. I pulled the side of my head out of frustration.

Who the fuck is the real youngest maxim?! 


	13. exodeux

The balls on my feet bounces back to the tiled floor as soon as I walked out from the cafeteria. Opposite from the atmosphere inside, the stretch of hallway is bustling with a relaxed vibe. The sunlight is at it’s peak, illuminating the whole surrounding with its bounty brightness. While I stand in the middle with nothing but darkness in me. 

I started searching for someone, no one in particular, with no one in mind. My mouth turned sour from the thought. I don’t even have enough knowledge on this mission so might as well just fuck it all up. 

The first pair I saw is a sore sight.  _Great, how can this day go any better than this?_

The two are giggling over a conversation I cannot hear. And in a blink, Jiwon met my gaze. It’s funny how his lips can curve into a smile and turn into a frown a minute after. It just all came naturally. 

“Junhoe?” He whispered as he looked at me weirdly. He must have seen the bust in my lip from Hanbin’s punch. However, I don’t care about his pity. I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking. 

Jinhwan clicked his tongue. “He’s really a damn bastard.” I overheard him saying before I turned around the corner. 

I really am! I thought as the side of my upper lip rose. Funny, but this is the first time I actually have agreed with Jinhwan’s opinion. I am really a damn bastard. 

So I better act one. The first target I saw has a relatively smaller built with rectangular-framed glasses aiding his round black eyes. He seemed fragile and vulnerable. 

I grabbed his arm and leaned him against the wall a little too much than necessary. “What are you doing?” He growled when I unabashedly lifted his shirt under his dolphin-colored cotton zippered- jacket. 

Contrary to his build, his voice is an octave lower than mine and carries a sense of authority in it. His strength is also remarkable. He can pass as a disguised assassin. But I, Koo Junhoe, never feared anyone. Even this man. 

“What the fuck, pervert!” He added when I turned him facing the wall as I continued searching for that familiar sign. But all I saw was a weird small hexagon on his shoulder. 

“Not you.” I said in a small voice before I left him there dumbfounded. 

Few minutes left before the bell rings and the hallway starts to become deserted. I scanned the long corridor to search for a suspicious student. Could he be that one in the Marlin soccer uniform? 

I looked at him from head to toe but he just look like a middle schooler to me. Could he be just visiting a sister or a brother in the senior high department? 

Whatever, this might be a front so before he can pass by me, I stopped him with my arms. I searched for his nameplate and it read _Kim Minseok_. 

When I met his gaze, he looked at me in confusion. Even I am feeling uncomfortable with my actions. I was never like this. But I have just lost three months of my time and I need to hurry to look for my mission. Count Lucho expects highly of me on this one. I can’t ever disappoint him. 

“Excuse me?” He said interrupting my thoughts. 

I cleared my throat as I removed my suspended arm on air in front of him. “When is your birthday?” I asked determinedly. 

“26th of March.” He responded still in confusion. 

_Not him_

I nodded before leaving him there in complete bewilderment. 

What should I do? How can I find him with just those pieces of clues? Every moment that passes by makes me more anxious. It felt like I am already losing my sanity. 

I ran my hand between my hair out of frustration. There’s no other way to do this than being maniacally crazy! “Fuck this!” I gritted under my teeth and spun the first person I can hold near me. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed as I shove him against the wall. 

He has a nice built but still smaller than me. He has nicely trimmed black hair covering just above his nape. His porcelain white skin also screams extravagance. _Could he be him?_

I lifted his cream-colored knitted sweater but I only saw a similar sign of hexagon from the first person I grabbed outside the cafeteria. 

“Fuck, what are you?” He immediately pulled his sweater down after I let go of him. He looked at me darkly and almost threw a punch if not for a man who called him. 

_Kim Jongdae_ , the name sounds powerful to me. But the hopes of him being the youngest maxim evaporated when the newcomer guy greeted him a happy birthday. 

My forehead creased as I walked pass them. 

“Who was that?” The newcomer asked in Mandarin. 

The more I became embarrassed of myself. And I think I’ll continue to humiliate myself if I won’t find the youngest maxim at the end of this day! 

The bell rang and I lost all my chances to look for him. “Damn it!” I stomped my feet as I hurried down the hallway towards my first lecture in the afternoon. 

When I get there, people were looking at me weirdly and I just eyed everyone of them before turning to my seat. 

“Where have you been? You were gone for just a bit but you are now the talk of the town.” Yunhyeong plopped down beside me and still I ignored them. 

“Crazy pervert.” Chanwoo said which made me snap my head at him with a glare. “That’s what they are calling you.” He added defensively. 

I clicked my tongue and docked my head on my table. Whatever. I don’t care about them at all.

“What really is happening, Junhoe? If you keep doing unusual things, you might get expelled!” The Shooter whispered through gritted teeth.

_I know Yun, even I am so done with myself. But my mission is the most important thing right now. Nothing else._

He heaved a sigh when he got no reply from me. “If you need help, you can call me, okay?” 

It was a good offer. I would gladly take it. But not now. Not in this mission.

He tapped me on my back before going to his assigned seat. And soon after, our instructor went inside the classroom and began the lessons.

Alas, the bell indicating the last class had ended played through the speakers. The teacher hasn’t left the room but I already went ahead. The end of the school day is my perfect time to look for the youngest Kim.

It looked like I’m in the middle of a sea of people. So many unfamiliar faces. It’s making my head dizzy.

“Junmyeon-hyung!” Someone called behind me as he jogs somewhere causing me to bump into him.

He is almost the same stature as I am. Although he is a bit lanky. His orange hair is making him look a little unconventional. Doesn’t this school care about proper decorum?

“I’m sorry.” He politely said and picked up the book which he dropped to the floor. When he’s about to walk away, I grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Stop.”

He turned around to face me. The look in his face suddenly turned into a eureka moment. It seems like he figured out who I was.

_Right, you should know my name and what I am capable of, Oh Sehun._

His lips moved but before he can say anything, I turned him against the wall and searched for the tattoo I wanted to see.

“You were really the crazy pervert! Get off me!” He struggled against my grasp.

Still no sign of that mark. “Damn it!”

I walked hurriedly to get to the main piazza. It’s were most of the students go after classes. I was bumping into some students and lifting their shirts here and there. Still no sign of that  damned mark! Fuck this! I have no time to spare.

“Hey, watch where you are going!” Someone exclaimed but got ignored. And I heard few more curses from the people but I only looked past them. They are not my concern anymore. 

As soon as I walked out of the main building, the carpark was just beside the main piazza. I shouldonly look straight towards my target place but someone got my attention as he leans beside his black Corvette.

He was wiggling his car keys on his one hand as the other is resting inside his pockets. He has this shiny gray hair and his posture just screams authority and charisma.

_Could he be him?_

I changed direction and am meaning to approach him but a strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

“Junhoe, don’t.” Jiwon said as he shook his head adamantly.

I struggled against his grasp but he just tightened it. I inhaled deeply to drive the fury that’s building up inside of me. “Let me go.”

“No. Junhoe what you are doing will only make you harm yourself.”

“And what is it to you? How will you be affected if I ever got hurt?” I challenged him as I took a step closer and met his dark eyes.

He whispered some incoherent words that I didn’t catch. This is just another hopeless episode of him stopping me from doing something. And he won’t get his way. As always.

“Let go or I’ll shoot you with my pistol inside my jacket?” The demon inside of me was now completely unleashed. I swung my arm to throw a fist on his cheeks but he caught my hand. He tightly tucked it inside his palm.

Is he this strong? How come?

“Fuck! Let me go, bastard.” I tried squirming to come out of his hold gathering all of my strength to bump him like a bulldozer.

The strategy worked and I ran straight to my Chiron as I push the door lock on my car key a few meters away from it.

The gray-haired man is already revving his Corvette, challenging me into a race. Well then, I’ll give him what he wants!

I managed to sat swiftly on the driver’s seat and started the engine immediately making me forget to lock the passenger door.

Within seconds, Jiwon is already sitting on the shotgun seat while wearing the seat belt.

“Get the fuck out!”

“No. I won’t leave you alone in this.” He answered determinedly.

I have no choice but to rev the car and head to where the Corvette took with this man seating on my shotgun seat!

_Great!_

The gray-haired man took the single-lane route opposite the hi-way road. I put more weight on the accelerator to get closer towards the Corvette.

I have no idea who he is but I feel a hunch that he can be connected to the real youngest maxim. I have to try my luck. I have to get to know him.

With the sudden determination that I felt, I continued to step on the gas until we are already bumper to bumper.

“Hey, careful in driving.” Jiwon cried while his two hands hold the car handle on the ceiling like if it’s his lifeline.

My eyes met the gazes of the gray-haired man upon his rear view mirror sporting his full on smirk that triggered my competitiveness. I almost bumped into his Corvette when he abruptly drifted as he turned direction. The act made Jiwon almost shove to the windshield upon my sudden brake.

“Christ, I told you to slow down in driving. He is just provoking you, Junhoe!”

“Shut up or get out of my fucking car. I don’t want your nagging at this moment!”

Putting down my defense as I was sidetracked by my passenger, I failed to stop the speeding Corvette back to the Institute.

“Fuck!” I slapped the steering wheel but nevertheless, maneuvered my Chiron back to the Empire Institute.

It was a bad idea to allow this man beside me in this car. He made everything go in vain! My seething anger was tripled when he brazenly switched the car stereo on. Glen-check’s 60’s Cradlin’ has just intensified my adrenaline rush.

“Great taste of music!” Jiwon commented as he whistles lightly. 

“Shut up!”

I accelerated as the Corvette is getting father and farther away from us. “Shit!” In the end, I failed to overtake him. 

The gray-haired man is already outside his car when I parked beside him. I immediately climbed down my Chiron and held him by the collar.

“What do you want?” I asked with so much guts. But he remained smirking. For a man who is just as tall as a mere bush, he sure has a lot of confidence in him. How dare him challenge me like this?

“What do you want?!” I repeated ready to devour him whole if he ever say a single mistake. 

“I appreciate it if you can let go of him, Koo Junhoe.” A voice interrupted our battle of gazes.

A group of men had encircle us. Some of them are familiar. A spark of realization made me understand this whole situation. Some of the men in the group are those that I have unnecessarily violated. And the man who spoke was Kim Junmyeon. The leader of the other big group in the institute, Exodeux.

I saw the rectangular-framed glasses man, the one who looked like a middle schooler in Marlin Soccer uniform, the one who’s birthday is today and that tall man named Oh Sehun. Jongin was also there watching everything with nonchalance and the guy who spoke of Mandarin beside Jongdae.

_Did I just mess with them, unconsciously? Fuck._

“I said, get tour hands off him.” Junmyeon repeated, now with a hint of contempt.

He put his hand on mine. But Jiwon surprisingly got beside me in an instant and is ready to throw a punch to Junmyeon.

This man hasn’t left yet? He really is this nosy, huh? 

I let go of my grasp to the gray-haired man and fished my pistol out of my bummer jacket and aimed it to Jiwon. I have been waiting for this day to come! 

“Baekhyun, get back!” Junmyeon exclaimed as the temperature in the air dropped. So that’s the small man’s name?   


Everyone is holding their breaths at the sight of a firearm.

“Try to pull that trigger, and you’ll end up dead right this instant!” A husky voice interjected at the same time, a cold metal landed on the side of head.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, when there’s Jiwon, there’s also Jinhwan. I almost forgot they are a package. A package of bad luck and bad vibes.

“Christ, what is happening here?” The middle schooler gasped.

“Minseok” Junmyeon warned while shaking his head.

The members of Exodeux backed down as the situation now involves dangerous arms. Junmyeon gathered them all as he stands in front of them, protecting them from any possible riot to happen.

The tension made everyone become tensed and hold their bated breaths. No one noticed even when someone came.

At a speed of light, Jinhwan’s gun flew in the air in a circular motion and it landed perfectly on someone’s hand and pointed it’s mouth on Jinhwan’s nape.

“So much for trying so hard.” A deep baritone voice cut off. “But if you dared to touch even a single hair of the Creeper you’ll end up dead, understood?”

All of us looked at him at the same time. Some gasped as the terror crossed their eyes. But some remained straight face. Except for me. My lips curved into a smile. He is standing tall with a height of 6 feet, 1 inch. A mischievous glint in his eyes and a devilish grin on his lips. His hair is burning auburn under the pink skies.

I somehow felt relieved. The first time I have been for the past three months. It’s because of him. He’s here.

_The Redeemer has arrived._


	14. jack of all trades

It took me a whole fiasco and an eleven men to realize that I messed up big time! Because here I am pointing a gun to Jiwon while Jinhwan has his on my head.

People also started to gather around us, everyone holding their breath as they watch the scene unfold before them.

While everyone is so engrossed, I heard a crisp sound of a big bike crossing the lawn towards the car park. Although my eyes remained on Jiwon, my ears are anticipating the urgent footsteps nearing towards our group.

And in a blink of an eye, Jinhwan’s gun flew in the air and that someone caught it and immediately aimed it on Jinhwan’s nape. No one noticed the man’s swift movements making every eyes waiver in fear and flood the whole place with collective gasps.

“So much for trying so hard. But if you dared to touch even a hair of the Creeper you’ll end up dead, understood?” He says as his devilish grin never ceases on his lips.

Everyone froze, no one daring to make even a slightest movement. It was like a scene from the big screens. And any moment now, someone will pull the trigger and someone will end up dead on the ground.

But only a clearing of throat was heard. It came from an old man whose nearing 50 years of age. Although strands of gray hair is showing, he still exudes charisma and authority. His sharp eyes were framed with eyeglasses.

“I think we do not need guns or any firearms to resolve your issues, am I right?” He says with a hint of strictness.

For fear of being accused of involvement in the ‘riot’, the bystanders started to disperse. And only twelve of us remained in the car park in an instant with Principal Park at the footsteps of the main building.

I immediately tucked my gun beneath my pockets. Hoping that Principal Park would let me go easily. But with my small movement, all eyes were on me. I bit my lower lip and lowered my eyes. This is not the spotlight I wanted be in right now.

“Okay, gentlemen. Follow me to the detention. Now!” His voice is booming. Even I flinched at the loud reverberate of his voice.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Come on boys.” His eyes landed on the newcomer. “You too.”

“What?! I am not even a student here, Principal Park!” Redeemer whined.

“Then come inside as my son. Everyone, follow me now.” He turned his heels back to the building to dismiss further comments from the Redeemer.

“Dad!” He called and ran towards the Principal. 

Watching them made me snort. How would it be like if Dad is still alive and we act like them. Are we even gonna have that kind of relationship in the first place?

“The Principal said  **everyone** . Do not try and use your ‘I know the owner’ card here.” Jinhwan says in accusation before bumping my shoulder as he walks past.

Damn this man and all of his descendants! How did he even existed on Earth?! 

It’s already seven in the evening but Principal Park just locked us in here. He didn’t instructed us to do any apology letter or something.

Empire Institute might be a school of gangsters but nevertheless, every student still fears and respects Principal Park. He may be lenient with our delinquencies, but if we ever hurt anyone who are defenseless and in injustice kind of way, he won’t sit still.

It is an embarrassment if the Principal will be the one to escort students inside the detention but as I am sitting at the corner, unscathed, maybe it wasn’t a bad thing at all.

I scanned the whole room out of boredom. The nearest pair from me is that same duo whose making my life miserable. As always, they are annoyingly sitting side by side as they keep on whispering. I rolled my eyes at the ugly sight.

On the other corner are the members of Exodeux playing games in their own world. It seems like they are delighted to be in this room and having a party instead. Even the Redeemer is with them!

Again, I rolled my eyes. I’m dying out of boredom! And I happen to leave my phone inside my car so I don’t really have something with me. I closed my eyes instead. At least, pretending to sleep just to kill time.

I am on the verge of unconsciousness when someone sits beside me. I didn’t bother to open my eyes as I knew the scent of the man who disturbed me.

“How are you doing, man?” The Redeemer asked.

The Redeemer, aka Park Chanyeol is the mafia’s jack of all trades. He is responsible in finishing off traitors in the group, whether a guard, an assassin or even a Maxim. That’s why everyone feared him.

He is basically the highest and the strongest mafia assassin in the organization. He’s a sharp shooter, his aiming is perfectly skillful. Be it guns or arrows or knives, his targets are sure kill. He also is a pro on martial arts, taekwondo, judo, muai-thai, and boxing, he has the highest rank onall.

He’s also excellent in disguise and under covers. The reason why he always dyes his hair in a spectrum of color. And he’s got a hawk eye in finding all the hiding traitors. It’s the reason why the Mafia Hunter despises him innately.

We’re in the same age but he was my mentor. We trained together and we became inseparable. Until he attended another senior high school. The reason, I have no idea at all.

But aside from being an assassin, he is also the co-founder of Exodeux, alongside Kim Junmyeon. He said, it’s to “protect someone I can’t have again.” Funny, but the man is a love-sick fool. Can’t be me.

“Why are you here?” I asked still in my eyes closed.

“Well, Count Lucho asked me to know how you are doing with your mission at hand. The old man is saying he hasn’t heard from you since you came home. Now I know why you never talked to him, you are still far from accomplishing your mission.” He chuckled as he sways his head. Probably thinking that I am stupid.

Sighing as a sign of concede, I leaned fully against the wall making our shoulders touch each others. “Well, you arrived at the right time. As you can see, I am in shambles. And I need your help.” I bit my lip and put a hand on my nape.

“You fucker! How can you do that to my members?! I have told them that Death Codes is off limits but you have stepped on the boundaries! Good thing I arrived before a commotion happens!”

I smiled sheepishly from the sudden realization of my stupidity. I actually can’t face the members of the Exodeux right now. I completely embarrassed myself in front of them all.

“Did you lifted his shirt too?” Chanyeol asked shyly. 

My brows are furrowed. I don’t understand what he is insinuating. “Who?”

“The gray-haired man. Did you touch him?” He asked intently. Damn, was he the _ex_ he is talking about? 

“Okay, for the record, I didn’t lifted his shirt so don’t worry about it. However...” I said keeping him hanged.

“However what?” He asked getting impatient.

Park Chanyeol may be the best physically, but he’s a sore loser at anger management. And I have just thought of something that will make this detention fun and worthwhile.

“I kind of made out with him last Summer. I don’t know he’s just so gorgeous, I kissed him the moment I saw him when everyone’s out for vacation. It was such a fun night!” I talked as my eyes get dreamy to make the story more real in his eyes.

“What?!” His eyes darkened in fury, his knuckles turned white from the tight fist he is doing. He is ready to pounce on me but I erupted in a crisp laugh. The look in his face is so priceless!

“Dear Lord! How can I make out with men, Chanyeol. I can’t do that!” My eyes are crying from laughing so hard.

“Are you sure?” He put both of his hands on my shoulders as he twisted my upper body so we arenow face to face. I am still chuckling over his reaction when someone cleared his throat.

Chanyeol almost immediately scooted as far away as he can from me. “We are just talking, Sir. I am not doing anything.”

Jiwon is standing tall in front of us giving sharp glances towards the Redeemer. I stood up to meet his gaze. Why would he ruin my night again when all he did was to ruin my whole day today? I probably should have beat the shit out of him tonight once and for all. He is being annoying in every single way that he can! Christ! I can’t take it anymore!

“What’s your problem?”

“Hey—“ Chanyeol chides in but I stopped him. This Jiwon needs to know his place when he’s not supposed to! I have been ignoring him the whole detention time but he’s such an attention seeker.

“Junhoe, I swear to God, if you hit him—“ Jinhwan joins.

“What? You’ll kill me? Then I’ll kill this man first!” I tried to take an advancement but Chanyeol tied me with his hands.

“You can’t do that! I’m telling you! Keep your temperament. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He whispered as he drags me along with him. “Come on!”

My eyes never left Jiwon’s as I remained growling under my breath. He’s the most unlikable person on Earth! Jeez, I can’t stand him. Ever!

We were locked inside the room until morning so you can imagine just how long my night had been! 

Feeling lethargic, I am walking back towards my room with Chanyeol. He will always be like this, visiting Empire Institute and will be glued to me like we’re some kind of magnets.

What I don’t understand is that Principal Park has his own suite room inside the school but this man will always follow me on my tails when his Dad, the owner of this school, has everything comfortable from bed to food!

I opened the door to our room feeling like I’m walking on eggshells because Hanbin might still be sleeping. Since yesterday was so hectic for me, I forgot to go and see him to apologize. But his bed is cleanly smoothed out indicating that he didn’t spend his night here.

“Where’s your roommate?” Chanyeol chidded but I only looked at him with guilt.

“What? Don’t tell me you have suspected him too?” He asked with wide eyes and mouth left hanging.

“I almost thought he’s the youngest Maxim. He has all the clues okay.” I am being defensive right now, I know.

He laid down above my bed as he snorts. “Boy, are you crazy? Him, the youngest Maxim? He will never be.”

“Shut up!” I shot him a death glare. But the man didn’t even saw it.

“I have always told you to keep a distance from him. Yet, you’re still roommates. I swear, Creeper, you’ll be the death of me!” He exasperatedly mumbled.

“Yeah. And not Baekhyun? Okay, I’ll get him—“ I haven’t even finished talking, a pillow is already flying on my way.

I caught the smooth pillow while chuckling lightly. The Mafia Redeemer is doomed forever. 

“Junhoe!” Chanwoo called as he breathes heavily, his hand on his chest. He must have run as soon as he heard that we’re free from being detained.

“Catcher” Redeemer greeted him but that’s just it. Civil but insincere. I ignored the weird thought but Redeemer tends to distrust people if you really haven’t done your best to be known by him. He rarely opens up in return.

“I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you okay?” He turned to me with a worried expression on his face.

“I’m obviously fine.” I am confused by his weird actions but nevertheless avoided to answer him sarcastically. He looked restless and the dark circles below his eyes are disturbing. He looked like he didn’t have even a wink for the whole night. “Where is Yunhyeong?”

He sat on a stool in front of us as he catches his breath. “He suddenly ran away after class yesterday. I tried to follow him but I lost him when we got to the City.”

Weird. Yunhyeong never does that. He rarely leaves the Mafia Catcher as he looks out for him like a sibling. They aren’t blood related but they could pass as twins from how similar their round eyes are.

Redeemer snorted out of nowhere as he pulled his upper body to sit on top of my bed. “Shooter” he mumbles as he shakes his head repeatedly.

“Stop picking on my friends, Chanyeol. Now get out of my room, you two. We have a class in 30 minutes.” I waved my hands to dismiss the two of them.

As much as I wanted to take the day off, I have to maintain my position in the whole school as the top placer. I have to protect my place to protect myself from unforeseen dangers.

After a series of earful and zoning out, the bell for lunch break rang from the speakers attached on the walls of the corridors. Fucking finally!

As much as I wanted to listen to the lessons, the lack of sleep is draining my body inside and out. All I need is a lot of rest. I have to prepare my body to carry out my mission.

On my way out to the hallways, people are slowly crowding in at the side. When I saw the black and silky hair of the man in front of the limelight, I failed to stop myself from rolling my eyes. There he was, casually leaning against the banister as his hands are casually tucked inside his black fitted pants. His charcoal coat accentuated his toned upper body under his round necked white Valentino shirt. He can easily make everyone’s head turn.

“Junhoe!” Chanyeol called a little loudly and now, I became the center of attention too. People shifted the gazes between us so I pulled his arms to get away with the awkward situation.

“What are you still doing here? Aren’t you gonna go back to your school?” I whispered when we turned around the corner. Luckily, the crowd didn’t follow us.

“I told you, I’m here to help. Count Lucho is expecting you to escort the youngest Maxim two months from now.”

“What? We clearly agreed that I have until December!”

He shook his head dismissing my contention. “Boss says in two months.”

I rolled my eyes out of frustration. “Fine!” I continued walking towards the cafeteria with my shoulders slouched.

How on earth will I find him in the course of two months? Empire Institute is a big school! Now that they have expanded into a University, my chances are getting smaller!

“Creeper, you do not need to hurry up. I’ll help you.” He looked at me with reassuring eyes. And I think that’s enough for me to feel relieved. It’s good to know Redeemer is on my side.

“Chanyeol!” Sehun from Exodeux called his attention and he pulled me with him.

Great! I am not yet ready to face them after doing them unlikable things.

“Hey, would you mind Junhoe joining us for lunch?” His wide expectant eyes made me have such expectations. Looking at their long table, nine men looked so crowded but maybe they wouldn’t mind having additional one in their table.

Junmyeon was the first one to unfreeze from his time and smiled widely at us. “Of course. You can sit beside me, Junhoe. Guys, kindly make room for them.”

With such kindness from this group my chest felt warm which I haven’t felt years ago. My lips curved into a genuine smile and looked at them sincerely one by one. “I apologize for any inconvenience I have done to any of you.” I rarely do apologies but I realized, it’s better to stay real for those people who can stay real at you, too. They are the treasures you can find in this world.

“Sorry but we can’t take it.” The one in the rectangular framed glasses. His nameplate reads Do Kyungsoo. “Unless you pay for all of the food we had today.” He added and chuckled at the shocked reaction he got from me.

“Okay, here it is! For those who still want to eat follow me!” Baekhyun stood from his seat and walked towards me. He’s trying to lean his arm on my shoulder but because of his short stature, he tiptoed instead.

I received a meaningful glare from Chanyeol, but instead of trembling due to fear, I sported my full on smirk and put my hand on Baekhyun’s waist. Payback time, Redeemer!

I guided Baekhyun and a few of the Exodeux (if I’m not mistaken, Chen expectantly raised his hand immediately after the encouragement of the gray-haired man; Xiumin who also stood from his seat; and Yixing, the Chinese member who looked like he is always clueless about everything) to the counter and paid for the food they got.

When we got back to their table, Jongin is standing at the side and is talking to someone whom I abhor so much! Why do we always have to have something in common?

“Why are your brows threaded together?! You looked constipated!” Chanyeol came up to me when I stopped on my tracks. Without me knowing, I was staring at Jiwon with pure hatred in my eyes.

“What is he doing there beside Jongin?” I sound like I am just throwing tantrums. Yes, if I can then I should right?

“Oh, didn’t you know? They are cousins.” He said matter of factly.

Cousins?! They don’t even look alike each other.

“I can hear your thoughts, Creeper. And it’s getting boring now, you know. Come on stop eyeing them and let’s eat. I need you to go somewhere with me after lunch.”

I am about to walk with him when I saw Hanbin in my peripheral vision. He didn’t sleep in the room. Did he go somewhere else?

I walked towards him to apologize for the humiliation I caused him yesterday but Donghyuk’s hands stopped me. “Back off” his piercing dark eyes is giving me the warning but I slapped his hand and tried to walk forward but he gripped me tightly on my left shoulder.

“What the fuck?!” My booming voice roared inside the four-cornered room.

Within seconds, Chanyeol is behind me together with the members of Exodeux. That annoying man is also behind me, beside the Redeemer.

“Donghyuk, it’s okay.” Hanbin assured his friend. He turned towards me and his dark eyes are staring back at mine with nothing but pure coldness. “What about it again?” His voice has a hint of annoyance.

“Can we talk for a moment, just the two of us?” My voice came out like I was not sure of it. Like I was insincere and Hanbin’s reaction made it very clear.

“Why can’t you just say it here? With all these people around us?” It was like a challenge. And he knows I am not the kind of a man to retreat from such challenges.

I heaved a sigh and licked my drying lips. “Fine. I just wanted to apologize for what I’ve done the other day.” I still have something to say but his arched brows made me felt invalidated. It seems like he became a completely different person over night.

The atmosphere had completely turned upside down. It felt like a forthcoming turmoil is beginning to envelope us.

“Are you done? Can I excuse myself now?” It was too stone cold. How did we end up like this?

“Wait—“ but he already left like I was now an unimportant person to him.

I felt like I was betrayed, left hanging in the air. Out of all the people, he should know better that I am not capable of hurting him. That I am just going through something making me do what I did to him.

“He’s finally showing his true colors.” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and walked in front to face me. His arrogant face suddenly turned frowning upon looking at my face. “Hey, what’s happened?”

Warm tears slowly welled up from my eyes. In just a blink, I felt like I lost the one whom I treasure the most. With just a single mistake, I lost my best friend.


	15. superheroes’ struggles

  
I am looking at a stretch of millions of stars. As the wind fans on my face, I inhaled the cool breeze of late Summer. From thirty-five floors up above, it seems like I am standing on top of the world. 

However, it was all the opposite of what I feel right now. I felt numb, even dead inside. Was I still doing the right thing? Do I still deserve to live this life?

“A penny for your thoughts?” Chanyeol asked as he leaned on the railings while sipping on his light beer. This man is called jack of all trades yet he can’t handle any hard liquor. I can only laugh. 

“I can’t give you anything. I have no thoughts.” I chuckled bitterly. I am not even thinking rationally, how can I even think?! “Besides, I can only do plain stupidity.” I added as I snatched the red cup from his hand and drank the liquid inside bottoms up. 

Chanyeol put his arm around my shoulders as we both turned our backs against the railing and lifted our heads towards the ebony starry night sky. “Ever heard of the saying ‘nobody’s perfect’? One cannot have it all. For example, you are tall and handsome but your attitude stinks and you are dumb— ow!” He massaged his chest that I punched. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Thank you!” He replied with a chuckle. “But seriously, the least you can do to everyone is to treat them like how you wanna be treated. At the least, be a human to them. Be kind always. I get it, you have scars and issues they don’t know but you also don’t know about theirs. Not everyone comes home to a happy one. They may not show it, but they all have their own struggles.”

I exhaled loudly as I try to inculcate his words. “I don’t know. I never knew anything.” From this point onwards,I was just tackling myself down to the ground. He’s making sense but can’t I at least feel validated? Can’t I be selfish and just take into account what I have been through?

Who am I trying to fool? I’ll be on my own if I keep this up. I licked my lower lip. “Can I still undo the things I have done?”

“I am pretty sure you know the answer to that. But Junhoe, it has always been your fatal flaw. You’ve always been so eccentric and unforgivable. Now, you can’t and aren’t moving on from it and it’s bringing you down defenselessly.” Chanyeol put an arm on my shoulder and patted me on my side. “You can always improve your mistakes. Pick up the lessons from it and do better as you move forward. Stop dwelling on the past.”

“It’s because I don’t know where should I start.” Tears started to well up from my eyes. I am starting to have second thoughts about this life. I am not even sure now if I still feel grateful for being saved ten years ago. 

“You were the one who saved almost everyone of us. If not for you, several of us might have been long dead by now. You saved them because you treasure them. So now, start treasuring your own life so you can save yourself too. Let go of the baggages you were holding on to until now. Life will be so much better, you’ll see.” Chanyeol smiled like he never had tough times.

_I wish I was him._

I heaved a sigh and muster up all the courage I have left in me. I can’t wish for a life I can’t already have. That’s just so wrong. Besides, what happened to Dad and Mom and to the Maximus Organization’s only Lady Maxim is now all in the past and I can’t do anything to bring them back to life anymore. 

But one thing is for sure. I can make everything fall in to the right places once again when I have safely escorted the youngest Maxim back to the organization. And in order to do that, I need to save myself first so I can protect him. 

“Let’s go have some more drinks. The guys are waiting for you.” The Redeemer tapped my shoulder and took a step towards the door. I remained standing as a thought crossed my mind. Despite having a dangerous life, he still has friends whom he can share his worries and struggles with. 

“Do they know that you’re not an ordinary person?” 

Chanyeol turned his head and looked at me in confusion. “Exodeux. Do they know you are a mafia assassin?” I added. 

The Redeemer smiled and took a step back and leaned on the railings. He inhaled and exhaled loudly. “Of course, they know. That’s the reason why we named our group Exodeux. We all know that everyone has a double life.” 

It must have been nice to have a group you belonged in. Though I have Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, I cannot really make them see me weak. That would just dishearten them and they might make mistakes in between missions. I can not just let them get hurt. So I have been keeping a tough facade to encourage them. Assassins have a difficult life too. No one knows how many nightmares we are having every night. 

“Come on, it’s getting colder here.” Without waiting for my answer, Chanyeol dragged me inside. 

After the commotion in the cafeteria, they all skipped the rest of their classes and checked in this hotel for a mini gathering. Minseok whom I thought was a middle schooler is a son of the richest hotelier in the country. His family owns the biggest hotel chains in the metro including the building we are in right now. 

If all of those things in the past, didn’t happen will I live like them? Can I also enjoy my youth and the life I have received? 

Chanyeol pushed the two big doors of the room and saw that the men have started to play. There were darts, board games, pool and play station. But all other boys are crowding at the pool table. When Chanyeol and I peaked in; Chen, Baekhyun and Minseok are playing an intense round inbilliards. 

Everyone’s watching with held back breaths as the finals came. Only two balls remain and Baekhyun has the upper hand. Kyungsoo started to coach Chen while Junmyeon and Sehun started to teach Minseok some incantations so Baekhyun won’t hit the balls. 

My phone rang from Chanwoo’s call so I distanced myself from the rowdy group and pressed the green button from my phone. 

“Where are you?” The Catcher asked irritably without any greetings. 

I was caught off guard by his sudden unpleasant attitude at the same time, the Exodeux erupted in a loud cheer. Chanwoo heard it and clicked his tongue. “Nevermind” he said before ending the call. I was left dumbfounded for a moment not hearing Jongin’s call from the bar-counter. 

“Hey” he nudged while handing me a red cup. When I looked at the liquid inside, it smelled of vodka. 

“Thanks.” I whispered and took the drink bottoms up. 

“Woah, easy there. That one was a bit stronger.” He chuckled as he sip on his drink. 

I looked around and saw the brotherhood, a sense of belongingness and home. While I feel like I don’t belong, not with Exodeux but with my friends and with Hanbin.It feels like I am slowly drifting away from my friends. What am I doing? 

I put the cup down from the table and picked up my jacket. I’m gonna set things straight first with my friends. “Kindly tell Chanyeol I went ahead first.Thank you.” I told Jongin. 

I hurriedly climbed down through the elevator and fished for my car keys but Chanyeol stopped me. “Hey, where are you going?” He asked breathlessly. It looks like he ran just to catch me. 

“I’m going back to the Institute. Chanwoo called and it seems like he is upset.” I pleaded. If I can’t wish to be someone else then I should protect what I already have before I lose them all. 

“No, I can’t let you go back. Stay with us, Junhoe.” He gripped my arm tightly not wanting to let me go. 

“Chanyeol, I got to go back! Let me go.” I tried to pull my arm from his tight grip but he didn’t budge. “Fuck, let me go!” Fury surged in me as my vision starts to darken. I tried to shove him but he’s stronger. 

“I’m sorry Junhoe but I have to do this.” I failed to notice his swift movements and in just a snap, Chanyeol tapped the side of my neck and I collapsed to the basement floor. 

I still remember him carrying me on his shoulders before my consciousness got succumbed by darkness. 

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It has an enormous floor to ceiling glass walls and the bed I am in is wide enough for three tall and bulky people. I grunted as I sat on top of the bed. My head spun as soon as I got up. Damn, hangover! 

“You’re up.” Chanyeol nonchalantly commented while sipping his morning coffee. I remember him stopping me from leaving last night. 

I immediately flew towards him and caught his neck but not trying to strangle him. “What the fuck did you do last night?” I asked through gritted teeth. 

He coughed as he hasn’t completely gulped his coffee down. “Hey, hey! No fair!” He struggled to get my hands off his neck. There’s no doubt that he’s stronger than me that he managed to flip me back to the bed and tied my arms up with his one hand. 

“Get off me, bastard! What the fuck are you doing?!” I struggled under his tight grasp but he never loosen them. I tried to kick him on his torso but still, he’s stronger. 

“I’ll kick your most precious gem, Chanyeol. I swear, I mean it! Don’t blame me if you can’t use it in the future anymore!” 

“Koo Junhoe!” He caught my foot so I stopped flinching. “Fine, I’ll let you go but promise me you’ll leave mine alone!” 

The Mafia Redeemer has nothing to fear except for his manhood. He has been so protective of it despite having an unconventional sexual preference. That’s right, the dangerous six-foot tall assassin values chastity and purity. The thought made me chuckle. This man is really something else. 

I sat properly on the bed while Chanyeol sat back on the couch beside the coffee table. He put a pillow on top of his thighs to ‘protect’ his valuables. I snorted as I rolled my eyes. 

“Okay, hear me out. Count Lucho received a report from the Mafia Hunter that you are being closely watched by someone. That someone is not yet identified so the organization doesn’tknow the reason why you’re being targeted.” Chanyeol whispered softly, his eyes are shifting everywhere; he seems wary. 

“What?!” I was tongue tied. I have not noticed anything suspicious even when I’m alone. But my thoughts led me back to that evening a few weeks ago where I saw a person’s silhouette across the school’s lawn with Jiwon. I bit my lower lip suddenly feeling unsafe.

“There was a tip off that they planned to attack you last night in your room so I did everything to stop you from leaving. Are my jewels now forgiven?” He added as he looks at me pleadingly. 

I just nodded absentmindedly as my mind was suddenly overloaded with thoughts. Was this the reason why he suddenly came when he’s also attending school at the next one in the outskirt of the City? 

“We haven’t heard from the Hunter so it’s best to stay here for the meantime. I already had a word with Minseok and he’s reserving this floor until we are safe to come back to the Institute. I already told Dad that you’ll take a leave to school.” 

Chanyeol’s instructions remained floating in the air as I was trying to rack my brains in finding who’s the mysterious person when I remembered about the youngest Maxim. 

“We need to go back.” I stood up from the bed and picked my jacket up from the rack. 

“No. We’ll stay here until it is already clear.”

“The youngest maxim. He might be in danger!” 

Empire seemed peaceful when I turned Chiron’s engine off. It is Saturday and only few students are running around the area. Some have might gone home and some are might still sleeping in. 

“This is not Count Lucho’s orders, Junhoe.” Chanyeol is skeptical about coming back but he followed me in the end. 

“Nothing has happened here, Chanyeol. Keep your anxiety in your pockets.” 

We managed to come inside the boys’ dormitory without anything weird happening. “See, nothing happened.” I told the Redeemer while smirking as I unlock our dorm room. Chanyeol remained vigilant despite the calmness of the school. 

“Stop freaking out, I told yo—“ I couldn’t finish my words as I saw how our room was completely turned inside and out. Everything is mess. Our closets were left ajar, with our drawers. My bed is completely turned upside down and my bedsheets sprawled across the floor. 

Chanyeol pushed me to the side so he can enter. He surveyed the whole room and made sure no one is still inside. “Come in” he urged but my feet were glued to the floor. My hands are shaking as I feel my cold sweat. 

What’s happening here?! What are they after? Why me?!

“Creeper, grip your shits together! We need you to hide! Pack your things now.” Redeemer grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me to grab my attention. Shock is an understatement. I felt my stomach churning and my blood draining outfrom my body. 

“Damn it!” Chanyeol whispered urgently but nevertheless dragged me to a nearby chair before pulling a duffel bag from my cabinet and filled it with some clothes. 

I stopped processing everything. I suddenly felt afraid for everyone, for the youngest Maxim, for my friends, and for myself. Empire Institute is known for it’s tight security but how come someone can break into it so easily?

“Koo Junhoe! I was asking about your Apollo! Where is it?” Chanyeol is also all over the place. He is trying to redo the place in a hurry however, it ended up in total wreck. 

“Chiron” I whispered still in total astonishment. I looked down and saw my fists curled in a ball. My nails are shrunk in my palms digging arc shapes into my skin. 

I wanted to stay still for a moment to compose myself and to understand everything. But looking at a frantic Redeemer is making me realize that this isn’t a joke. This is a serious matter and I can’t help but feel terrified. And the worse part is that no one knew their motive, their purpose why they are doing this. 

“Junhoe, let’s go.” Chanyeol is already on the door. Trying to fit everything in his hands. 

“Junhoe!” We heard Chanwoo called as he rans fast towards us. His hand is on his chest as he heaves deep breaths. “Count Vladimir is—“ he stopped when he saw the mess inside the room. His gaze flew towards Chanyeol and saw the bags the Redeemer is carrying. When he switched his eyes to mine, he flinched and caught his breath. “What’s happened here?”

“We have no time to explain, I’ll leave with Junhoe so stay here and tell me if something happens again, understand?” 

We are about to leave when Hanbin and Donghyuk is standing outside the door. “What did you do?” Hanbin has his eyes darken in fury. Donghyuk has also stood alert, ready to jump at us. 

“I have been being patient with your nonsense and childish shenanigans but ending up to the point that my personal space will be involved, I won’t sit still Junhoe. What are you doing?!” Hanbin held me by my collar. 

“Fucktard!” Chanyeol hissed. 

“Junhoe” Chanwoo called at the same time. 

“I have been putting up with everything about you but this, this is already too much!” I don’t know why but it seems like the Hanbin right now isn’t the Hanbin I have always known. He felt unfamiliar, even estranged. And with all the things that’s happening, I just want to shut down. 

My knees buckled, I fell to the floor as my eyes began to blur. “Now, you’re pretending as the victim now? Damn it, Junhoe grow up!”

“Hey, you’re being too harsh.” Chanyeol mediated. But Hanbin shut him off. He clicked his tongue and went to my side to help me stand up. 

When I was back up again, Hanbin had his eyes on the bags. He smirked evilly and looked straight to my eyes. “You’re leaving? Great, don’t come back at all.” 

“Fucking bastard!” Chanyeol growled but Hanbin was suddenly up in the air. A strong hand was choking him. 

“What, you are bullying my little brother? How dare you?!” The baritone voice came from no other than Count Vlad; the eldest Maxim, Kim Jihoon. 

The choking sound coming from Hanbin has every other student shocked. I looked at Chanwoo who has a guilty look on his face and Chanyeol who has a relaxed expression. 

Am I the only one who didn’t know about this sudden visit? 


	16. ode to the lost ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on the track. My apologies for the delays of the updates. Writing May we Bye took a toll on me and I am still having hangover in writing angst. 
> 
> Also, can we pretend Yunhyeong’s original character is the Mafia Sniper and not Shooter? Goodlord I am still cringing from that initial mafia name. I am out of terms when I was writing that particular chapter. But I guess, it’s never too late to alter some things in this story since it’s a work in progress ☺️
> 
> JunBob moments are getting lesser in the past few chapters but please bear with me. Since the story is written in Junhoe’s POV, we can only see the things he wanted to do with the people whom he also wanted to be with. 
> 
> We’ll be reaching the next part of the story in the coming updates so I can assure you, JunBob will be back on track again. 
> 
> Endless thanks to everyone who still read HIM. It’s a forever gratitude I will repay with my writings. Thank you so much 🥂

  
  


I decline to think. No, I wanted to shut down. Hide, bury myself, anything. I was so unstable during the past few months. I wanted a break. A reboot, even a reformat. 

I wanted to erase my memories from the beginning. A reset for a better life. Or even to pretend. Anything I can do just to avoid everything. Can I at least do that? 

My mind is blank. Where did it start to go wrong? Was it ten years ago? Or five months ago? Or was it on June? I don’t know. I wanted to just run away. I’m tired. I don’t want this anymore. No— I don’t want any of this anymore! 

A heave of deep breath turned me back to the present. I heard collective muffled gasps from the other students who were watching what’s happening. Hanbin, up in the air, being choke by someone with strong hands. 

Count Vlad, the first-born Maxim Kim Jihoon, it was him! 

“Hyung!” It sounded like a shriek but it grazed my throat as I ran towards them to help Hanbin. He became pale and his lips already turned lilac. “Please, stop it, hyung!” 

A loud thud followed and Hanbin landed on the floor breathing heavily to regain oxygen to his lungs. “No one dares to touch my younger brother, understood?” His voice is full of vileness making everyone flinch in terror. I even saw fear crossed from the Redeemer’s eyes.

“Hanbin!” Donghyuk hurriedly ran to him and helped him get up. The fire in his eyes never left his black-brown orbs. 

The elder Maxim looked insulted with Hanbin’s glare making him scoff and walk towards the two. Donghyuk, pulled him and jogged as fast as he can to get Hanbin away from us. 

“Ha! What a duo of loser.” Hyung commented as he look around and noticed the group of crowd he gathered. “Show’s over. I appreciate it if you all leave this place now!” The loud impact of his voice dispersed the students.

While I stayed rooted on my feet, confused. “Hyung, What are you doing here?” I asked still in dazed.

He looked at me from head to toe and nod afterwards. He then pushed me so as to give him a way inside the room. “Christ, such a mess!” He then looked back at us who were still outside, stunned with his sudden visit. “Hunter has arrested your perpetrator, Junhoe. He’s a serial killer but we strongly assume that he was paid by the enemy.” He busied himself from looking on my stuff.

“Have you been leaving here some important things which someone must never see?” Jihoon-hyung looked at me expectantly. I can only shake my head as a response. “Good.”

Once he is finished scanning my room, he’s already preparing to leave. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay here until tonight to survey this area. Does Uncle Samson has decreased security in here?”

He’s staying for the night?! Oh, Christ! I need to send him away immediately! “You don’t have to. I’ll check the vicinity with Redeemer so you don’t have to stay here.”

“No, little brother.” He smiled sweetly but you can notice it is faked. “I received an order from the Count Lucho, himself. You’re happy aren’t you?” He glared at me.

“Sir Vlad, you’re stepping on the line.” Chanyeol interjected but the elder Maxim scowled at him.

“You don’t have to leave the place. I will talk to Principal Park regarding the Institute’s security. Clean your room’s mess and lie on your bed while I do the work.” He threw me a sharp look before he marched down the hallway and left.

“He’s still being hostile towards you. He’s sick!” Chanyeol commented as he put my bags back to my room.

I don’t know what to do with this life anymore! 

The Redeemer helped me clean everything in my room including Hanbin’s stuff with his occasional offensive remarks towards my best friend. He has been having bad blood with him since time immemorial. I don’t know what Hanbin did for him to feel this way. And I decline to know about it. It’s their business not mine.

We ordered a meal in the cafeteria and sat down in one of the seats at the corner after all the work in my room. All eyes on us and we are not happy about it.

We are in the middle of clearing our plates when a few members of Exodeux sat beside us. “It’s a buzz in the whole school that your family are the infamous Lucho Kim and Vlad Kim of Maximus Corp.” Sehun said as he gulped his bottled water.

“They said you’re loaded and powerful. Girls are already wanting to be close to you.” Lay added as he tapped my shoulder.

I heaved a helpless sigh. I should have not allowed them to be here. This school is supposed to be off-limits! My disguise is totally busted!

“Can you guys keep him company while I’m away?” Chanyeol suddenly asked. The boys nodded and went back from talking about something I cannot quite comprehend.

I almost immediately look and searched for his eyes. He has this serious look and I’m starting to feel anxious about it.

“You’re leaving already?” I asked even if I already knew the answer.

“I have to take care of something.” He replied meaningfully but he cannot meet my gaze. “Exodeux will be with you while I’m away, don’t worry.”

I thought his current mission is to help me with the youngest Maxim. Does he have another one?

We’re about leave the place when I saw Chanwoo outside the door. With Kim Jiwon.

“Chanwoo!” I called but the Catcher ignored and walked past by me. “Chanwoo” I repeated but he wasn’t able to hear me anymore.

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol tapped my back and led me back to the room.

_I’ll sort things out with myself first and I promised, I’ll talk to you, Chanwoo._

I was standing in the parking lot as I wait for Chanyeol to finish bidding goodbye with the Exodeux in front of the building.I felt so much relief when he arrived but now that he’s leaving, I don’t know what to feel. In all honesty, with all the things that has happened, I felt insecure for myself. I felt I was not safe anywhere, even in my own room. 

“What are you thinking about?” Redeemer popped in front of me, all smiles.

_It must be nice to be so carefree like you, Chanyeol._

“Come on! You can’t be like that! You’re the Mafia Creeper! And you have a mission to do.” Chanyeol grab me by my shoulders and tried to make me understand my current situation.

“I know that. But, I don’t know if I’m still doing the right thing.”

“Are we going to have that conversation again? Junhoe, I know you can do it. You can protect yourself and you can protect the youngest Maxim. No, scratch that. You can protect everyone.”

_I hope I can easily do it as you can easily say it._

“I’m going now. Please be well.” He finally said before he climbed up to his Mercedes Benz AMG G65. If he’s to discard that car, I’ll goddamn steal it!

I can only wave a goodbye as he leaves the gate of the Empire Institute. I heaved a deep breath and tried to convince myself. I can do this alone. I can do it!   
  


I’m walking back to my room when I saw Hanbin gathering his things in a luggage. He is grabbing everything down to his little ornaments. “Where are you going?” I asked in confusion. Where would he go at this time of the night? 

“I’m switching room.” He answered thriftily as he zips his luggage. 

“Hey, wait, can we talk?” Is he really discarding me as his best friend now?

“Maybe some other time.”

“Hanbin” I pleaded. He isn’t the type of person to shut me off easily like this. This isn’t him. We never really had a tough fight and in all honesty, Ionly did a petty mistake. It’s not a heinous crime or something. How the fuck can he easily do this to me?

“What now?” He shove the duffel bag he is carrying and faced me with such anger in his eyes. He looks unforgiving and ruthless. He seems not my best friend at all.

“This is me apologizing to you. Why can’t you give me another chance to do better? It wasn’t like I did something terrible to you so why are you treating me like this?” I can’t help myself but complain with his unjust hostile reaction towards me. It’s unnecessary and it’s hurting me.

“So is it my fault now? Is it my fault now that you’re being a fucking childish and monstrous every damn time? That every time you go furious you’re just going to maniacally humiliate every one then act like nothing afterwards? It’s fucking tiring to handle you. It’s fucking difficult to deal with you. And I don’t want to be associated with you anymore. You are a delinquent, a monster, a killer! And I despise every little piece of you. I loathe you to the core, you understand?”

His words are like knives that pierce my chest deeply. That every thing we have done, every memory and all was just scrapped right at this moment.

I felt like I was struck by a lighting with it’s millions of volts decapitating every vein in my body. I felt numb and totally heartbroken.

“Is that how I seem to you? A monster? A killer?” It still echoes in my head like some kind of an alarm of ticking time bomb that’s making me want to just go deaf instead.

“Yes”

And with just a single word, my world fell apart. That single word just brought me back to my darkest nightmare ten years ago. In that hotel room with blood pooling all around me in the middle of bodies of lifeless people including my mother.

I didn’t know how I was able to recover and lie on my bed but I just found myself under the sheet of my cover chilling and in pain. I also didn’t noticed that the elder Maxim is now sitting beside my bed.

“So you’ve just lost a brother.” Jihoon-hyung commented with a mocking look in his face. I tried to ignore him and shut my eyes tighter.

“Sorry to eavesdrop but I just heard him call you a killer. Should I also kill him?” He chuckled as he spins his small revolver on his big palms.

“Don’t you ever dare!” I growled but it just came out as a whimper. Jihoon-hyung laughed louder.

“But he’s right. You’re a hired assassin. You shoot your targets’ head ruthlessly. You are no different from the names he had called you.”

Warm tears unconsciously brimmed from my eyes and they’re unstoppable. “Please. Leave me alone.”

“You are such a baby. But nothing can change that fact. Just suck it up and continue doing it for a living. After all, Dad saved you to be his hitman. Don’t be too hard on yourself and focus on killing everyone instead.” He abruptly stood up making the stool fall down. And my eyes flow with tears continuously.

“Principal Park will maintain the heightened security of the school so no one can enter easily. I don’t know about their purpose but surely, the enemy wants you. So instead of crying your eyes out in here, do what you must do. You are such a coward.”

The heavy weight I have been carrying felt heavier. And I don’t know what to do to ease the pain. That night, I began to forgot how to close my eyes and heal my heart. 

Days passed by I am still heading nowhere with my mission. With the start of the fall season, I am losing hope every day. I still have no clear lead in who really is the youngest Maxim.

I tried being invisible at school. I stopped hanging out with the Exodeux since Chanyeol left and I’m back to eating take out food but this time, behind my room’s closed door. 

I tried to suck all of it up and toughen my front. Now that I only have two months left, I have to just go straight after to my main goal and that is to find the youngest Maxim.

Maybe they were mistaken? Maybe the youngest Maxim is not here. And I’m just searching for him in vain. Because I won’t really find him here.

I exhaled a deep breath and scratched my head out of frustration. Another day to waste in idleness.

I put on my casual clothes of all black and finished it off with a long black coat. I got my long cut Dr. Martens to keep my feet warm from the cold weather and headed to my first class of the day.

I sat on my usual seat at the class and sided towards the windows. The sunlight is bright, it contradicted my glum mood. I heaved another deep breath and closed my eyes while waiting for the classes to start.

“The Junhoe I know is not a loner. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?” A velvet voice caught my attention.

I almost immediately snapped my head towards the voice. And for the first time in the last few days, I felt relieved to see who he was. The Mafia Sniper is back! 


End file.
